We Are Cavaliers
by RougeBaron
Summary: Spinoff of I,Ke2ensky. This is the story for Evee, Alison, Kangpae, and the Ridinghood Cavaliers as they went through thick and thin at New St. Andrews. Takes place between 3061 to 3067.
1. Chapter 1

**WE ARE CAVALIERS**

**A MechWarrior Story by RogueBaron**

**Note:** Well, I'm late. And I hate to be late. I promised you this story in July, but couldn't get the time to do it until now. I do have the plot laid out. I just didn't have enough time to wrap it. Now it's up, please don't expect to see it as on time as **I,Ke2ensky**. There will be delays, lots of them. And I'm afraid these delays will delay **I,Ker3nsky**. Once again, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do.

Anyway, this story is the spin-off of **I,Ke2ensky**. While Parker climbed the ladder of fame at Solaris, what happened to Evee? And if you read **I,Ke2ensky**, you probably know that the ending was filled with holes. What was Evee thinking? Why did she do it? This story is her show. It will explain her part of story from 3061 (the time Parker and Evee parted) until the start of **I,Ker3nsky** sometime in 3070-ish. Hopefully this story will clears up things in **I,Ke2ensky**.

I tried my best to write this as a stand-alone fanfic. But if you want to know more about the history of the main characters, you can read **Knights of FerroFibrous Armor, I Kerensky, **and **Escape from Carver V**. Those stories will give you enough background to enjoy this story. And I want as many readers to enjoy this, so this story will be based on _MechWarrior_ games. Lots of action, lots of mech bashing (except for the first 2 chapters, perhaps), and lots of fun. Writing dark stories is kind of becoming my trademark, but once in a while I want to make something fun too.

So I hope you enjoy it.

_MechWarrior_ is copyright of _FASA_, _Wizkids_, _ActiVision_, _MicroProse_, and _Micro$oft_. All rights reserved.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**ASO65 Tavern,  
**__**Jumpship **_**Anastasia IV  
**_**Chaos March,  
**__**October 11, 3061**_

Moonlight Sonata flowed flawlessly inside the cold tavern, filled only with bored passengers of jumpship _Anastasia IV_ that solemnly glided through hyperspace toward the edge of Inner Sphere, into the Periphery. Somehow the blind pianist still found a motivation to play in the cold, dark, musky place, although it was clear that nobody paid attention to the music. The jumpship's passengers had been traveling for too long to enjoy music. If it were not because of the alle, the tavern would've been completely empty, and not even Beethoven's masterpiece could get rid of the boredom that monopolized the tavern.

Sadly, it was not the case for Evee Ridinghood.

As the blind pianist carried the tune to its finale, Evee emptied her third glass of scotch. The warm tickled through her chest, but still failed to fill the cold dark hole in her heart. Evee had never been a drinker, and three glasses of scotch was enough to make her head spinning. Unfortunately, the liquor didn't make her feel better. People got drunk to feel better, to forget their miserable lives and sink themselves into alcohol frenzy. In Evee's case, the alcohol only added agony.

_Perhaps another glass will do_, she hailed the waitress.

"Evee," a hand stopped her. "This won't bring Parker back."

The name struck a painful barb into her heart. It was the name she wished vainly to forget by drinking alone in the tavern. But even 'alone' was not hers today. Her two loyal companions managed to find her. Alison, an ex-Lyran officer that sort of adopted her as a sister, and Kangpae, the Solaris _mayfly_ that tagged her along to gain experience in the real world, took the seats sandwiching her. The waitress came, but Kangpae sent her away, while Alison coerced Evee's hand to level at the table.

"What do you want?" Evee mumbled. "Just leave me alone."

"We stuck with you at Carver V," Kangpae replied, annoyed. "We followed you to Clan's world. We hung our lives with you. Now we're going to your hometown. And this is how you pay our loyalty?"

"Shut up!" Alison shoved Kangpae's shoulder. "Can't you do anything subtle?" She shifted her seat to look Evee in the eye. "Listen, Evee, life is not fair. You did all you could do to save him, but he dumped you in return. It's not fair, I know. But you can't waste your life for it. "

"Just forget about him," Kangpae interjected. "He doesn't deserve you."

A worthy companionship, Alison and Kangpae offered. Sometimes Evee wondered how she could get through her difficult time without them. She felt sorry for them for sticking up with her, when her mind focused on things she couldn't get. She felt selfish.

"Believe me," she tried to smile. "I've been telling myself the same thing. Over and over and over. And look where I end up now."

"Evee, Evee, Evee," Kangpae leaned back in his chair. "Love and hurt are two sides of a coin. When you're in love, you have to be prepared to get hurt, especially when you deal with the Clan. What do you see in him anyway? Isn't there any Spheroids left that you have to go for a _trashborn?_"

"Dammit Kangpae, another word and I'll throw you out the window!" Alison growled.

"No, Alison, he's right," Evee unexpectedly said. "When I met him, I didn't know he was a Clanner. He was this modest, simple man with extraordinary pride that I had never seen since my father. He made it so hard to hate him when I realized he was a Wolf. I thought I could make him my perfect guy. I was wrong. Once a Clanner always a Clanner."

"If he's perfect, then why didn't he make you happy?" Alison replied. "He's not that perfect. And it's his loss that he dumped you, not the other way around. Come on, you're young, you're beautiful, you're smart. You're too valuable to get burnt by some Clan jerk. So get up and forget about your past. The future is where the good things lie, and if I were you, I'd walk that way."

A small smile escaped Evee's lips. She didn't know if the intoxication started to take effect, or Alison's reasoning completely made sense. Feeling bummed wouldn't take her anywhere. There was another way to forget about the hurt: working. Perhaps it was the right thing to do instead of liquor binge.

"I'm tired," Evee sighed. "I'm so tired."

"Come on, drunk girl," Kangpae heaved her to her feet. "Sleep it off. Tomorrow will be a better day."

"Next time you're feeling blue, call us," Alison got up and slung Evee's hand over her shoulder. "We'll work you out so hard you won't remember anything the day after."

"Or find you another guy," Kangpae winked. "But this time, it's gonna be a Spheroid."

Evee chuckled. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you for being my friend."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

_**Starport,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**December 9, 3061**_

New St. Andrews was a little system outside Free World League that held its own integrity, isolated from tumultuous Inner Sphere history. The inhabitants were of Scottish descendants and were divided into 4 ruling houses: MacGregor, Sterling, Brannigan, and Stewart. The fact that each house owned their own lands didn't prevent them from skirmishing with their neighbors, robbing and scavenging whatever they could get. In a sense, New St. Andrews was a miniature of Inner Sphere where everybody fought everybody.

It was home for Evee.

The dropship shook, an evident of a successful touchdown. Evee opened her eyes, and the sight of New St. Andrews morning warmly greeted her. It hardly changed as if nothing had happened since 5 years ago when she decided to leave the comfort of her home. But the familiar landscape also brought back the bitter memory of her father. The image of her father's _Wolverine_ crumbling under the assault of Brannigan's murderers was still vivid in her memory.

Evee was close to her father, and the loss of her father was a devastating blow to her. Every bit of New St. Andrews was a reminiscent of her father's death. It was so stressful that Evee had to leave her home. If only she knew that leaving New St. Andrews only made her even more stressfull, she wouldn't have left. But come to think of it, it was her father's death that prompted her to go out, to join a mercenary unit that brought her to Engadine, and introduced her to Parker. A blissful heaven, though short. She didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse.

Either way, she was glad to be home.

"Is this it?" Kangpae croaked.

"Pretty much," Evee replied. "Nothing much compared to Tharkad or Solaris. Or Outreach."

"Hey, we've agreed on this," Alison reassured her. "We are Ridinghood Cavaliers. We come here as a team. There's no ex-Lyran, no ex-Solaris jock, or no ex-Hanson Roughriders. So don't pull out that stunt anymore."

Evee looked at Kangpae, and upon seeing his reassuring stare, she tapped Alison's shoulder. The shorter, dark-haired Alison nodded knowingly, and Kangpae joined them with his own smile. As the door opened, Evee led the way to come out of the dropship.

Trotting down the ramp, Evee noticed a group of people waiting for her at the end. She knew the leader, an old man with a smorgasbord of noble attibutes hanging on his dark-red jacket. He was Duke Conner MacGregor, the leader of MacGregor family. His entourage, equally exhuberant, were either his bodyguards or his distant family members. She didn't remember seeing them 5 years ago, although she didn't remember many things anyway.

"Welcome home," the old man warmly hugged her. "When I heard the news you're coming home, my old heart almost gave in."

"I'm glad to be, my Duke," Evee reciprocated. "Five years feels like an eternity."

"Indeed, lass, indeed," the old man grabbed her shoulder. "Look at you. How much you've grown! And you bring some friends with you."

"These are my loyal companions, Alison and Kangpae," Evee gave the proper introduction. "Together, we are the Ridinghood Cavaliers. We expect to grow into an RCT, but as for now, it's just the three of us."

"A Ridinghood's friends are MacGregor's friends," the old man smiled, but failed to hide a glint of greed in his eyes. "Come, let's fix you up. The long journey should've been very tiring for you."

"Much obliged, my Duke," Evee bowed her head, then gestured Alison and Kangpae to follow her to a car.

* * *

_**MacGregor's Palace,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**December 10, 3061**_

Showering never felt so good. After months of recycled water in the jumpship, the touch of fresh water rejuvenated the tired Evee to the point she almost forgot the long journey home. Well cleaned and well fed, there was one thing Evee needed to do before she could call it a day, and that was to express her utmost appreciation to the Duke's kindness. So she chose a long nightgown with a matching pair of high-heels, then went out to find him.

Somehow the Duke was waiting for her. He was conducting a meeting with his staffs, and he invited her to the meeting room. "Come in, Evee. You're just the person I want to see. You remember Liam, my son."

Evee looked at the young man, straining to hide her hatred. Of course she remembered Liam MacGregor. The spoiled heir of MacGregor house was a reckless mechwarrior that brought disasters upon MacGregor's possessions, and his daredevil attack on Brannigan's land cost her father his life. For Liam, the loss of Evee's father was just a necessity to uphold his ego. For Conner, it was a terrible loss. For Evee, it was everything.

"Welcome home, Evangeline," Liam greeted her with her full name, which caught her off guard. "The world must be too much for you to handle, now that you're back. You're always welcomed in my house."

"Thank you, young Duke," Evee bowed, swallowing her hatred. He seemed more mature than the last time she remembered. Perhaps 5-year time gave him a time to grow. "It's my pleasure to see you well and alive."

"Ah, skip the formality," the old duke interrupted, completely missing Evee's slur at his son. "As a matter of fact, we were just talking about you. Come sit down lass, we have something to discuss."

As Evee sat down, the old duke moved toward the window. "You know, when your father was MacGregor Chief of Defense, we were the most respectful house in New St. Andrews. The Brannigans, Sterlings, and Stewarts were all afraid to mess with us. Since his loss, there hasn't been anybody that can carry such a responsibility the way he did. I was hoping it would be you, but you chose to leave 5 years ago. Well, now that you're back, I want you to know that the position is still open."

Somehow Evee knew this one coming, but she was not ready to take that much responsibility. The losses of his father and Parker had drawn so much energy from her that she just felt not ready to go back to the battlefield. With all eyes glued on her, Evee got up slowly and addressed the audience, "I am flattered by your confidence in me. But I must pass. Too much had happened in the last 5 years, and I'm afraid I will only let you down."

Evee expected a rebuke from the old duke. Instead, he excused himself from the meeting and walked out to the balcony, signaling Evee to come with him. The cold evening breeze slipped beneath Evee's damp hair, giving her a nice sensation.

"Ah, Evangeline," the old duke sighed. "You don't know how much I'd give to have a daughter like you."

"I'm not worthy for such a praise," Evee replied politely. "I'm just my father's child."

"You're every father's dream of a child," the duke replied. "I'm old, lass. Soon enough I will die, and the MacGregor family will be on Liam's shoulder. You know how he is. He's matured to understand his responsibility as MacGregor's heir, but he's no warrior. He's no tactician. He doesn't know strategy. One strike will down him, and when he's down, the entire house will go down."

"I'm sure you can find a better strategist than myself, my Duke," Evee said.

"Oh, I did," the Duke smiled. "But nobody could say no to Liam. Your father did, and you did. That's why it has to be you, Evee. It has to be you. The MacGregor backbone depends on you, as it did on your father. I know you still blame Liam for the loss of your father, and I can't blame you for that. But think of it as your father's legacy."

If she thought it that way, it did sound very promising. She would be proud to materialize her father's vision of a well-organized army. She did have a dream to command an RCT, and now she had the opportunity to do that. But first she had to find a way to keep Liam from interfering with her judgement.

"If I am doing this, my Duke," Evee replied slowly, afraid that the duke would not accept her conditions, "I don't want Liam to decide anything for me. I will continue my father's legacy, and my decision is mine and mine alone. That includes the budget, the equipments, the strategy, and the personnel of an army that I will build for MacGregor."

"I will teach Liam to stay away from such things," the old duke replied. "Anything else?"

"My army will be the Ridinghood Cavaliers."

This struck the old duke as a big surprise. "Don't forget that you're using _my_ money to build the army. Do you expect me to spend money to build an army under _your_ name?"

"_My father's_ name," Evee stepped back. "The Ridinghood Cavaliers will be working for house MacGregor, that I assure you. Surely my Duke does not really care about trivial things like names."

The old duke looked at Evee, somewhat caught off guard. But he realized that Evee was not the same girl that left New St. Andrews in devastation 5 years ago. She was born a leader, and the world added the tactician and mercenary in her. Sometimes he wished that she had never left. But if she didn't leave, the world wouldn't bring the best in her, and she wouldn't be the best candidate for the job.

Every decision had a price.

"It's amazing how 5 years can change you, lass," he conceded. "Fine. Go ahead. Pass me your proposal. As long as it's reasonable, I'll sign it off."

Evee couldn't conceal her victorious smile.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**Note:** Thanks for SulliMike23 for the review. Miraculously, my work eased up this week, so I could find time to finish up 3 chapters. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this story. Please drop a line or two, I'd appreciate that.

* * *

_**MacGregor – Stewart Border,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**December 17, 3061**_

"So what kind of army are we expecting here?"

Standing on the top of a hill foreseeing the MacGregor – Stewart border, Evee could see Stewart's mining site through the canopy of her _Trebuchet_. It was an impressive sight, stretching almost half a mile on the horizon. Hundreds of trucks loitered back and forth, carrying crude minerals to the refinery site, about 20 miles from there.

Evee still remembered, since the mining site was close to the border, this mining site was the favorite skirmish spot for MacGregor and Stewart. Geographically, the Stewart owned that mining site, but of course the greedy MacGregor family wouldn't let that fact hold true easily. MacGregor's thugs had been known to cross the border and hijacked some minerals. The Stewarts must have fortified this site with their best weapons. That was why this site was the perfect place to recon the Stewart's strength.

"If you consider this as a _backwater_ planet," Evee answered Alison's inquiry, "you know what to expect. If they have mechs, they should be Succession War era, mostly light with some medium. Most of the time you'll encounter armed vehicles and infantries. Fliers are almost non-existent."

"Then why are we here?" Kangpae tuned in. "Won't we easily beat them should they pick a fight?"

"I'm not worried about the Sterlings and Brannigans," Evee explained. "They are disorganized nomadens that live like pirates. The Stewarts are different. They're organized, smart, and will cause us trouble if we go to an open war with them. Five years have passed since the last time I knew them, so I want a good insight of their current situation."

Evee pulled up the overhead map. Alison's _FireHawk_ stood about half a mile away from the border, overlooking Stewart's mining site. Kangpae hid on a small pass cutting through the hills, short of a mile from her. His _Outbound_ was a true brawler, so setting up an ambush was a wise decision.

"Alison, pass the border," Evee commanded. "Let the miners see you, but stay out of their gun range. Report possible turrets or mechs."

"Aye aye, Ma'am," Alison pushed the throttle, letting her 30-ton _FireHawk_ gallop over the dusty terrain. The Lyran failed experiment was originally designed for hunting scouts, evident in its double medium pulse lasers and one SRM-6. But at maximum speed 97 kph, it was a formidable recon mech too. After long idle hours on the jumpship, the _FireHawk_ didn't show any sign of rust. It ran just as smoothly as it was at Wotan, the last time Alison rode it.

Alison didn't really know where the border was, but she knew when the miners spotted her. A frantic change in the truck pattern erupted, followed by a massive exodus. The mining tools stopped running, and her radars picked up new heat sources. They were too cold to be fusion reactors, so she assumed that they were armored cars or other kind of vehicles.

"Nothing here, Ev," Alison reported. "Just some terrified miners. I don't see any turret command tower. Do you want me to go deeper?"

"No, that's deep enough," Evee's voice came back quickly. "Let them see you, but don't do anything. It's their move now."

"Alright, if that's what you…" Alison suddenly spotted 4 new heat sources on her rader. "Cold start! I spotted 4 bandits starting up. Scanning the model…" Alison's eyes widened in surprise as her computer divulged the models. "_Goliath_, Ev! They've got a _Goliath_, a _Q-Draw_, and two _Crabs!_" Her proximity alarm screamed, signaling missiles locking on her. "They got me on their crosshairs!"

"Get out, Alison! Get out of there!" Evee slammed her foot on the pedal. Her _Trebuchet_ jerked forward and sprinted down the hill toward the pass where Kangpae was hiding. "Make it to the pass! Kangpae, stay shut down until they're 500 meters, then unload on the nearest threat! I'll be right behind you!" She changed the frequency. "Base, base, this is Evee Ridinghood. Brief me on the Stewart's _Goliath_!"

"I- I.. I'm sorry, we don't have that information," somebody on the other end stuttered.

"Are you saying you don't know if the Stewarts have a _Goliath_ running free on our border?" Evee flamed.

"No, Ma'am, we don't have that information. Should I sound the alarm?"

Evee grimaced. No wonder Conner MacGregor desperately wanted her to be the Chief of Defense. This ignorance was most definitely a part of Liam's overconfidence over his own power. As far as she could remember, Liam was a good mechwarrior, but his cockiness could become the death of him.

"Wait for my command!" Evee instructed. "And fetch Duke Conner at once! I want to meet him when I come back!"

Alison fired her jets, lengthening the gaps between her and the Stewart mechs. Her locking alarm still blazed, but the _Quickdraw's_ missiles couldn't reach her anymore. The _Crabs_ tried to catch up with her, but none of the Star-League mechs had the speed to outrun her _FireHawk_. Soon enough, she was out of their firing range. Alison slowed her mech down, watching if the Stewarts would continue their pursuit or retreat. She knew she was gambling with her life, but she also knew Evee wanted as much information about the Stewart lance as possible, especially the quadruped assault. She slowed down enough to let the _Crabs_ catch up with her. But the Stewart stopped at the border. The _Crabs_ and _Quickdraw_ turned their back and regrouped with the _Goliath_, back toward the mine.

"Evee, they're turning back," Alison reported. "Wanna make another stunt?"

"I've seen enough," Evee replied. "Form up on me and go home."

* * *

_**MacGregor Palace,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**December 17, 3061**_

"A mercenary unit?"

The old duke flipped through Evee's proposal furiously. His breath grew ragged, and every page flipping made his eyes opened wider. It was clear that he was not happy with Evee's proposal of building an army.

"This is absurd, Evee!" the old duke roared. "If you're just gonna waste my money on some soldiers for hire, I don't need you! I can come up with this abomination myself!"

"Father, we don't have to listen to her," Liam stated. "She thinks spending 5 years doing witchhunt around the Inner Sphere makes her better than both of us. Send me out with your best men, Father, and I'll bring you the head of the _Goliath's_ pilot!"

"You don't even know there's a _Goliath_ on our border until I bring you the news!" Evee yelled back.

"Because I don't need to. My _Dragon_ and I can handle Stewart's _Goliath,_ anytime, anywhere!"

"You don't know what you're saying, Liam. Someday your overconfidence will bring down MacGregor family! Believe me, even my father can't help you."

"Are you threatening me, blondie?" Liam sneered. "Out on your mech… Now! I'll prove it to you that you're just an overrated country chick that is not better than any of us!"

"Enough!" Duke Conner raised his voice. "Liam, leave us."

"Father?"

"Leave us!" he bellowed again. "There'll be time for us to discuss this matter. But right now, I want to speak to Evee alone."

The disgruntled Liam left her father alone with Evee.

"Look, I know it sounds like I'm ripping you off," Evee explained.

"Ripping you off?" the duke scoffed. "You ridiculed me! I'll send every c-bills on my account for you if you use it to build your army, to extend your father's legacy like you always tell me. But to hire mercs? Are you out of your mind? What's with your dream? Your father's dream?"

"Please listen to my reason," Evee replied gently. "If the Stewarts decide to send the _Goliath_ and its lance into MacGregor's territory, they'll reach this palace within 6 hours. We are not strong nor organized enough to stop the lance. And even if we can stop them, we'll have to pull out every single mech, tank, and infrantry unit from their posts to bring down the Stewarts. Our back door will be left unguarded, and the Sterlings and Brannigans will feast on our flesh unabated.

"I hate this fact even more than you do, but we are two steps behind the Stewarts. They have better equipments, not to mention better-organized units. We've been lucky that Stewarts haven't used the lance against us, but we can't just sit and wait. We _need_ a mercenary unit, my Duke. We need something to fight back the Stewart's lance."

Evee's blunt explanation calmed the old duke a bit. He flipped through Evee's proposal once again, then looked at her with fiery eyes, "What about your army?"

"It has to wait, my Duke. My priority is MacGregor's safety. I'll negotiate with the mercenary about salvage rights. If we can keep the salvage, we can build an army from there, to the point that we don't need the merc unit any longer. Then we can buy better equipments to upgrade our army."

The duke drew a long deep breath. Although mercenaries did not sit well with his pride, he respected her well-laid plan and her decision to put MacGregor's safety first. He decided to give Evee all the freedom she needed.

"Alright," he puffed. "Go ahead. Get your mercs. But I expect the best. I don't want a unit that will rip me off later."

"Leave that to me," Evee bowed her head. "Thank you."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

**Note:** As promised, here's a full mech battle to please the readers.

* * *

_**MacGregor's Palace,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**February 21, 3062**_

Kangpae zipped his cooling vest up as he observed half a dozen trucks lining up in front of the palace. Those were big trucks, fifteen meters long and almost as tall as his mech. Technicians climbed up and down the trucks, making sure the safety straps were latched on properly. Kangpae walked toward his mech where Evee waited.

"The MacGregors struck a deal with Coventry Metal Works," Evee handed in Kangpae's neurohelmet. "This crude titanium is the first of ten shipments they arranged. This is a big deal for the MacGregor, and ultimately, for us. The money wired from successful shipment will grant us better funding for equipments.

"I sent Alison to the border to spy on the _Goliath_. I can't leave the palace. So you have to deliver this shipment alone. Make sure that the trucks get into the dropship and leave. Watch out for marauders. I can give you two _Scorpion_ tanks as your backup, but nothing more. I'm sorry for not being able to give you more backup."

"I understand," Kangpae strapped his helmet. "It'll be easier with additional mechs, though."

"I know, but I can't pull out MacGregor's mechs from their posts," Evee sighed. "I need them around MacGregor's property in case the Stewarts make a move. But we'll have a mercenary unit coming to help us."

"When is this going to happen?"

"In four or five months," Evee tapped Kangpae's shoulder. "Just hang on 'till then."

"I'll hang on alright," Kangpae nodded appreciatively. "See you in two days."

Kangpae mounted his mech, the 55-ton _Outbound_ sporting 2 UAC-5 and one LRM-5 rack under the cockpit. The mech was designed for Solaris fights, so ammunition shortage was never a consideration for the designers. In a prolonged mission, ammo was the achilles heel of the otherwise powerful mech. Kangpae just hoped that this mission would go smoothly.

"Alright convoy, set the course to the starport," Kangpae stated. "Keep a tight formation and look out for bandits. _Scorpions_, cover their backs. I'll take point."

The trucks arranged themselves into a single-row convoy and the _Scorpions_ guarded the rear end of the convoy. Kangpae led the convoy in an excruciating 30 kph. With nominal speed, the convoy could reach the starport at 2 hours. With this speed, it would be 3 to 4 hours before they reached starport. Then they had to wait in line to get into the dropship, and that could take an hour to a day.

The journey was dull and long, and it was 2 hours into the journey that Kangpae's comlink blinked. Kangpae picked it up, and Evee's voice crackled through the speaker, "Kangpae, Alison reports that the _Goliath_ is not at the mine site. I repeat, Stewart's _Goliath_ is not at the site. Be careful out there, it may after you. I'm sending Alison to regroup with you, but it'll take her 45 minutes to reach your position."

"Copy that Ev," Kangpae groaned in frustration. He knew the monster was slow, but he would not be able to outrun it since the convoy ran with only 30-kph. If it appeared, Kangpae had no choice but to slug it out, and he knew the _Goliath_ would shred his _Outbound_ in minutes. He sighed, and started to regret his decision to come to New St. Andrews.

As if luck was turning away from him, multiple heat sources appeared on his radar. With trembling hand Kangpae scanned the units, and let out a big sigh of relief when his computer showed two _Javelins_ and two _Drillsons_ bearing the insignia of Sterling family. His confidence up, Kangpae throttled up and charged the Sterlings inbound.

"_Scorpions_, line up behind me and concentrate fire on the _Drillsons_. I'll take the _Javelins_."

Kangpae could almost feel the thrum of the incoming mechs as red dots appeared on his radar. He put his crosshair at one of the _Javelins_, and when the crosshair turned bright yellow, he fired his LRM. Through his power scope Kangpae watched in glee as the salvo shredded the thin armor of the _Javelin_. The humanoid war machine careened, staggering hard to keep standing. Kangpae waited until the _Javelin_ got into range and let his twin UAC-5 belch. No less than 10 shells erupted on the lower torso of the _Javelin_, twisting armor and internal structure like a pile of licorice. It swayed like a drunkard, but refused to go down.

"Yea!" Kangpae roared and trained all his guns at the reeling _Javelin_, but his advanced would have to wait. Missiles from the _Drillsons_ soared and busted his right leg, throwing his mech around. It took him 3 seconds to get back to fighting stance, and the well-placed salvo gouged deep cracks on his _Outbound's_ legs. Kangpae chortled bitterly. He knew the Sterlings were trying to disable his mech, so they could salvage it. _Well, not in a million years_, he grunted and lined up his crosshair with the limping _Javelin_.

The limping _Javelin_ fired its jets, bringing the 30-ton mech soar 50 meters forward before firing everything it had at Kangpae. The medium mech jolted as ten missiles carved a good ton of armor off its back. It swung to the left, but Kangpae quickly compensated his balance and hit alpha strike button. Ballistics and missiles raced toward the light mech, and his volley shredded another ton of armor off its torso. A chain explosion shook the _Javelin_, taking apart its torso from the inside. The metallic beast tried vainly to train its launcer at Kangpae, but Kangpae sank a crippling shot at the power generator. Another explosion tore its torso apart. It crashed and burnt, spewing brilliant flashes as the hulk disintegrated into splinters.

"Eat that, marauders!" Kangpae yelled. He turned to face the other _Javelin_, but the _Drillsons_ swept away half a ton of armor off his leg. The medium mech staggered, trying to compensate the loss of mass. The armor tracker on the legs turned orange, and Kangpae knew he would soon be in trouble if he didn't finish this fight soon.

The _Scorpions_ broke formation and started attacking the _Drillsons_. Getting the break he desperately needed, Kangpae fired his UAC-5 in a deafening roar, and the _Javelin's_ torso went alive with flame. The shells ate away the armor and dangerously attacked the delicate machinery. The impact sent the _Javelin_ stepping back, arms flinging to regain balance. Kangpae pressed his attack, firing his 5-shot LRM at point blank range without a lock. Two missiles manage to land on the _Javelin's_ left torso, keeping the light mech off balance.

The _Javelin _quickly regained balance and returned fire. Kangpae twisted left, exposing his still-decent right torso to block the _Javelin's_ attack. His entire mech jarred heavily as the missiles cracked his right torso, threatening to rip his right arm apart. Smoke and coolant seeped from the gash. But lucky for Kangpae, his beloved autocannons was still operational.

"My move, jerk!" Kangpae hissed while centering his torso again, lining up his guns at the _Javelin's_ busted torso. He heard a loud clank from his guns, proclaiming the readiness of his dual UAC-5. Grinning, he punched the alpha strike button, and a blinding flash swept away the last remaining armor on the _Javelin's_ chest. A millisecond later his ballistics arrived, grinding the unprotected power generator right under the cockpit. Tongues of flame spilled out from the torso as the last _Javelin_ tumbled back, followed by a geyser of metal shards as it erupted.

Free from the _Javelins_, Kangpae turned at the _Scorpions_ to assist them, but unfortunately he was too late. The _Drillsons_ were heavier, stronger, and faster than the tracked 25-ton tanks. One _Scorpion_ had been left a charred bulk, and the other one rolled painfully, leaving traces of burning oil on the ground as it went. The _Drillsons_ circled it like a pair of wolves, scoring hits after hits until the _Scorpion_ gave up. One solid hit from a _Drillson_ eviscerated the hull, and the tank blew up in brilliant flash.

"So this is how it's gonna be," Kangpae croaked and launched his missiles at a _Drillson_. The impact was merely a shock rather than a destructive punch, and the _Drillson_ rolled left to fry Kangpae with its lasers. But Kangpae quickly banked hard to the left, missing the lasers by a mere centimeter. The other _Drillson_ blasted its laser, which incised the myomer bundles on the _Outbound's_ right arm, locking its autocannon in place. Kangpae brought his mech turn right, then unloaded his UAC-5 at the _Drillson_. Sparks blasted from the tank'shull, and chipped armor and flew into the air.

However, the other _Drillson_ slipped behind Kangpae and scored a critical hit on the _Outbound's_ right leg. Its lasers melted the bearings, and the missiles knocked it out of the socket. Kangpae bit his tongue as his mech rocked back and forth. He twisted and fired his UAC madly, hoping to catch the _Drillsons_. But the _Drillsons_ were quick in their maneuver. Kangpae's shells grazed the ground, creating a cloud of dust.

With one UAC-5 disabled, another one almost running out of ammo, and a limping leg, Kangpae knew he was at a severe disadvantage against the two _Drillsons_. But he wouldn't give up. His mech could still withstand a lot of punishment, and if he could connect his fire, he had a chance to win the fight. He leaned back, studying the _Drillsons_ fighting pattern as they circled him, then readied his guns. As one of them made a quick pass in front of him, Kangpae jolted forward and kicked the 50-ton hover tank. His leg ripped the air cushion, and the _Drillson_ spun out of control. Wasting no time, Kangpae mashed the trigger, sending armor-piercing rounds and missiles at the spinning hover tank. The _Drillson_ blasted in a fiery explosion.

Unfortunately, the UAC shells that killed the _Drillson_ were Kangpae's last ammunition. Kangpae cursed in frustration. The other _Drillson_ knew that Kangpae had nothing left to fight with, so it slowed down and fired its entire arsenal at the _Outbound_. Kangpae gripped his joystick hard, keeping his mech standing. But his armor tracker turned blinking red, and the _Drillson_ kept up the pressure when, unexpectedly, three red beams and half a dozen missiles stopped the hover tank in its track. The _Drillson_ turned to face the new threat, but a long trace of ballistics ripped its hull open, grilling everything inside in a massive explosion.

Confused, Kangpae turned to see his helper, and his relief turned to dread. He was so caught up with the _Drillsons_ that he failed to notice a lance of mechs coming in his direction. It was the lance he saw at the border a month ago: the _Goliath_ with a _Quickdraw_ and two _Crabs_, bearing the insignia of Stewart family.

"Evee," Kangpae called home while backpedaling, "Evee, they're here, the _Goliath_ and its goons. I don't have any guns left. What should I do?"

"Stay in there and don't startle them," Evee's voice was rugged. "Keep talking, tell me what they're doing. I'm on my way."

Kangpae felt his breath hot and heavy as he backpedaled slowly, watching the Stewart lance, waiting for their guns to flash. But strangely enough, the Stewarts didn't make any threat. Kangpae through they would steal the convoy, but they didn't try to change the course. They just turned back and left the scene. Kangpae didn't understand what was happening, so he did the only thing he could do: continue the trip to the starport.

"Evee? I think they… I think they just saved me. What is going on here?"

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

**Note:** This chapter is dedicated to **Tasmanian Tiger** for making a cameo of Parker in his story.

* * *

_**Stewart Palace,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**March 3, 3062**_

Thanks to the Stewarts, MacGregor's shipment went as scheduled. But Evee found the incident disturbing. Why would the Stewarts help the MacGregors? They had the advantage, but they didn't use it. Then, by helping the MacGregors, the Stewarts openly revealed their strength to the MacGregors. Evee had never had strategic lessons other than his father's, but she could see clearly that there was something wrong with Stewart's behavior.

Determined to find out what the Stewart was hiding, Evee went to Stewart's Palace to show her gratitude to the family. She walked in the long corridor of Stewart palace, amazed by the detailed ornaments of the building. It was built in gothic style, a close capture of architectural heyday in the 16th Century. Magnificent paintings added the grandeur of the interior, and Evee was mesmerized by the beauty until she failed to notice somebody coming to meet her.

"Holy cow," the guy said. "What a beautiful woman you are!"

Evee startled, but she quickly gained her composure. In front of her stood a well built boy, approximately in his late teens, with short brown hair and dark green eyes. He was looking at her with awe, and for a moment, Evee was confused.

"I am Evee Ridinghood, the Chief of Defense of house MacGregor," she politely introduced herself. "I am here to speak to the head of house Stewart if he or she available."

"My father is at the field," the boy explained. "I am Jeremy Stewart, and I take care of my father's affairs if he's not available. Man, the MacGregors surely know where to find good employee. What can I do for you?"

Evee didn't know if she should be exited or disappointed. On one hand, the boy might not know anything about Stewart's secret plan, so her trip was a total failure. On the other hand, if the boy knew something, it would be easier for her to squeeze information from him rather than his father. She decided to play along with him, see if he knew something important. After all, he was the one that took care of his father's business.

"On behalf of house MacGregor, I would like to extend the highest gratitude for saving our merchandises from the Sterling marauders a week ago. Your help is much appreciated, and we would like to return the favor."

"Favor? No, no favor needs to be returned," Jeremy replied coyly. "Well, actually, there is something you can do if you still want to return the favor."

"Me?" Evee was caught off guard. "What can I possibly do?"

"Come, I'll show you something," Jeremy moved toward the door, signaling Evee to follow him. Curious where this was going, Evee followed Jeremy through another long corridor until they arrived at a large room with a big holographic video in the center. The hologram showed a humongous arena filled with battlemechs in colorful cammos. Sixteen mechs, both Spheroid and Clans, filled the arena in a tight formation.

"What is this?" Evee had no clue what Jeremy was doing.

"This is Solaris heavy circuit semifinal 3061," Jeremy handed Evee a glass of drink. "This is considered a classic. Great fight by great mechwarriors. This guy," he zoomed in at a _Mad Cat_, "this is my man. We know him as Offsider. Some rumor said that he was a Clanner, obvious in his fancy maneuver and ruthless finish. I've seen this record so many times I lost count, and I never get tired of watching him dance in the arena. Have you watched a Solaris game before?"

"N-no," Evee squinted.

"Then relax and enjoy," Jeremy smiled and hit the start button on his remote.

The sharp image of the hologram and the booming sound took Evee into the middle of the fight. As soon as the horn sounded, the mechs rushed to the center of the arena. Chunks of soil were flung to every direction as the mechs chastised the ground, printing trail of gigantic footmarks. Some immediately unleashed barrages of missiles, lasers, and ballistics at each other. Tracers of fire zipped past the mechs, and within half a minute after the horn, the arena turned into an absolute mayhem.

The guy called the Offsider swung hard to the left, outflanking a _Black Knight_ and pumped up his missiles. Ten of them hammered the red-white _Black Knight_. The _Black Knight _reeled to a complete halt, but still managed to return fire with its PPC. Offider ducked hard to avoid this volley, but it was a big mistake since a _Crusader_ was waiting for a good shot. Ten missiles slammed into his right torso, cracking the remaining armor, dangerously threatening his missile box.

The Offsider steadied his _Mad Cat_ and knocked his alpha strike button. Two emerald beams leapt from his arms, followed by missiles, all raced toward the _Crusader_. The large lasers scrubbed off a good ton of armor, and 3 good missile shots damaged gyro, making the _Crusader_ badly flaming. Hoping for an easy kill, the _Black Knight_ turned its guns at the _Crusader_ and launched his own alpha strike. The _Crusader_ jerked as millions of joule hit its right torso, gouging deep into the ammunition storage, and seconds later it exploded in a blinding flame. The horn blared, giving credit to the _Black Knight_ for the kill.

"That's not fair, you know," Jeremy commented. "My man worked hard, and that _Black Knight_ stole the kill from him." He sipped his drink. "But watch this. This is good stuff."

The Offider switched to the _Black Knight_ that slowed down because of the excess heat from the alpha strike. Bringing down the box-like right arms a little, he peppered the _Black Knight's_ chest with his lasers. The energy bolts raked the armor. The _Black Knight_ gunned its engine, bringing the 75-ton monster directly facing the _Mad Cat_. It triggered all its weapons at point blank, but the poorly-aimed salvo missed Offsider by half a meter wide. The Offsider roared his lasers again, followed by a careful shot of his missiles, 4 of which slammed into the _Black Knight's_ right arm, ripping the armor on its beloved PPC. The armed-mounted PPC set ablaze.

Deranged and overheated, the _Black Knight_ fired his remaining weapons at the _Mad Cat_, but a set of lasers from the _Mad Cat _shattered his center torso, throwing his marksmanship off. Armor droplets sprayed in every direction as the lasers impacted, coring a big hole on the left torso. The Offsider twisted hard and sent a set of hissing missiles at the reeling _Black Knight_. Fire blossomed as the missiles ate up the armor, tearing open the internal structure. The _Black Knight_ steadied its leg for his laser punch when another set of missiles came from the left, exploding right on its arm. Chunks of armor and structures flew all over the place. The Offsider didn't waste the opportunity and raised his guns. His lasers missed, but five missiles connected to the _Black Knight's_ right torso. The _Black Knight_ exploded into a fireball.

"Yahoo!" Jeremy howled and pumped his fists into the air. "Take that, thief!"

Evee stole a glance at the teen next to her, amazed and confused by how intense he was when watching his favorite gladiator fighting for his life in the arena. He had watched the show countless of times, he knew what would happen, and still he acted as if it was live. Her plan to dig some information from the Stewart evaporated. This kid defined a new meaning of fanaticism, and there was no chance he knew anything but Solaris games.

Bagging one kill, the Offsider turned to a limping, burning _Nova Cat_. Its front armor was almost gone, leaving just the last strands of myomer and internal structure. The Offsider fired all weapons at the _Nova Cat_. The jade lasers went wide, but his missiles hit the _Nova Cat's_ torso, chewing up armor like crackers. The _Nova Cat_ returned fire; azure bolt smashed into the _Mad Cat's_ right torso. Tongues of fire spewed out as the LRM launcher was blown off, almost throwing away the twin medium lasers in the process. But the PPC strike pushed the _Nova Cat_ over its heat limit. The Offsider pumped up his lasers, peppering the _Nova Cat's_ already armorless right leg, taking away struts and gyros. The _Nova Cat_ shuddered hard and came to a complete halt. The _Mad Cat_ let loose a volley at the _Nova Cat's_ busted armor. It jerked and bled oils and fuels; steam hissed from several points as electric power sparkled, igniting grease. The Offsider circled the _Nova Cat_ like a buzzard flying over a dying prey, then blasted his lasers. The _Nova Cat's_ mangled torso breached in a huge squeak. The _Nova Cat_ disappeared behind a curtain of fire, smoke, and burning splinters.

At this time, there were only 3 mechs left standing on the arena. The Offsider whipped his _Mad Cat_ toward a _Penetrator_, engaging a _Catapult_ in close-quarter combat. The _Penetrator_ was in a clutter, having lost its left arm and 90-percent of its armor. But it fought as if it was in a brand new mech, dancing around his enemies without showing any sign of hurt. The Offsider waited until the _Penetrator_ wasted another PPC shot, then triggered his lasers at the thin armor of the _Penetrator's_ back. The confused mech jerked forward, pierced by twin lasers. The armor quickly evaporated, and the _Penetrator_ swung its torso to retaliate, but Offsider placed two medium lasers on its leg. Fire belched from the impact as his shots burnt the myomer, almost toppling the 75-ton mech. The Offsider punched his trigger, and a steady stream of lasers pierced the _Penetrator_ already armorless leg. It staggered heavily, then crumbled legless. The _Catapult_ pilot ejected as soon as the _Mad Cat_ lined up its guns.

"Great game!" Jeremy exclaimed. "What do you think?"

"Well," Evee pondered a moment to find the right words. "It's okay."

"It's the greatest game in the Inner Sphere," he gulped his drink. "You should like it."

"And you consider me sitting here watching the game with you as my return favor."

"Yep," Jeremy replied. "You've been a great companion, Chief Ridinghood. I love having you here."

"Evee will do," she replied. "Are you sure you don't want anything for your kindness? How about your father? He may need something that we can provide."

"Him? Nah, he doesn't have anything to do with it. And he won't care."

"Alright," Evee got up. "Thank you again for your hospitality. I think it's time for me to go."

"Hey, we should do this again sometime," Jeremy halted Evee. "You haven't seen the finals yet."

"Some other time," Evee faked a smile. "Bye Jeremy."

Without waiting for his answer, Evee rushed outside the door. She failed to achieve her goal, and she wasted her time watching some mindless game. As she left the palace, she glanced back to the gothic building before entering her car and sped away.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

**Note: **Introducing new characters, the _Saotome Gladiators_ and all its components are copyright of _SulliMike23_.

* * *

_**Starport,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**July 12, 3062**_

The mercenaries were dismounting their luggages from the dropship when Evee, Alison and Kangpae met them at the airport. Evee had talked to the leader months ago to negotiate the contract, so the rest of the strangers must've been the rest of the unit. All of them were young, but Evee could always tell rookies from veterans. Their dossier said that these guys were called Saotome Gladiators and a part of Wolf Dragoons, the premiere soldiers for hire in the Inner Sphere.

"Miss Ridinghood," the man nodded as he saw Evee.

"Saotome-_sama_, welcome to New St. Andrews," Evee replied. "I reckon this is the rest of the unit."

"Please, call me Aoshi," the man smiled. "When we first met, you haven't got a chance to meet the full unit. This is Danielle, my second in command. Together with Casey and Jules we made up the battlemech lance. We also have two wings of _Corsair_ aerospaces and armor assets. Ryan is the wing commander, while Shinoyama, Yamada and Kikuchi make up the armor assets. As you can see, the tankers are attached to me personally because we share the same background: the Draconis Combine Mustered Soldiery."

Evee inspected the mercenaries one by one, measuring them by their body language, looking for a hint of their capability in combat from their gestures. They seemed to be a band of highly-motivated unit. Finally she stopped at Danielle. Somehow the slender yet muscular woman reminded her of something. The confident stare in her eyes was too-close a reminiscent of something that haunted her for the last year.

"Her_ bloodname_ is Carrera, if you must know," Aoshi moved to block Evee's stare at Danielle. "She has proven her loyalty to Saotome Gladiators, both as a bondswoman and a second in command. But I don't think I need to say more about their quality. We both know – to the intimate detail – what loyalty means for a Clanner."

Evee paused a moment, completely taken aback by Aoshi's comment. "You know?"

"The 160th Davion Guards put a detailed review on your dossier," Aoshi smiled. "Yes, Miss Ridinghood, we checked on your history. We don't want to be burnt in a bogus contract, as much as you don't want to spend your money on dishonorable unit. It works both ways."

"Ghost Bear, huh?" Evee's face flushed in pink. "At least you're not a Wolf or Jade Falcon."

"I cannot stand Vlad and Marthe as well," Danielle replied. "But Phelan is not too bad."

"Well, these are Alison and Kangpae, my associates," Evee said. "Alison is my recon expert, and Kangpae is my workhorse. If you are ready, I want to talk about the detail of the job. But we can wait until you're fully accustomed to New St. Andrews."

"No, information is always good," Aoshi replied. "On with it."

"Very well," Evee opened up a holovideo showing MacGregor's property. "This is our territory. Our main products for generations have been mining and farming. MacGregor's land is rich of titanium and bauxide. Recently we struck a deal with Coventry Metal Works, and we are looking into expanding our trading to Free World League. They made some of the finest battlemechs in the Inner Sphere.

"Unfortunately we have hostile neighbors that constantly try to rob us. The Sterling and Brannigan families are our regular rats. You can expect sporadic attacks on the border or neutral zone. The Stewart family is our counterpart. They're smart and educated, and they know strategy.

"Several months ago we spotted a lance of _Goliath_, _Quickdraw_, and two _Crabs_ at Stewart-MacGregor border. This lance will mow down our defense easily, and we don't know if there are more of them on Stewart properties. But the Stewart has not made any hostile move toward the MacGregor. They have the power to do it, but they don't use it. This is my main concern. I have a feeling they are planning something."

Aoshi listened to Evee's explanation carefully, then stole a glance at Danielle. "What do you think?"

"Sounds more like they are waiting for something to happen," Danielle replied. "They know something that we do not, and we have to know what it is. I would suggest you get Ryan immediately on the air. We need his wings to monitor enemy movements."

"I think so too," Aoshi nodded. "My mech lance will station near the border in case the Stewart lance cross the border. My armor asset will stay here at the palace. In case of emergency, they can evacuate the palace and make a dash to starport where our dropship waits."

"I can assign Kangpae to lead a lance of mech to support you on the border," Evee stated. "I trust him with my life, so you can too. Alison and I will remain on the palace."

"Good," Aoshi signaled Danielle to get everything running. "I'll get my aerospace wings to recon the perimeter. We'll have a better view of what's going on the border after the recon."

"Very well," Evee once again shook Aoshi's hand. "I'm glad we can get this to work."

* * *

_**MacGregor Palace,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**July 16, 3062**_

After 4 days of recon, the Gladiator's wings landed and brought images from the front line. Aoshi took Ryan to brief Evee, Duke Conner and Liam about the situation. The holographic images Ryan took with his _Corsair_ presented a thorough view of the field previously unknown to the MacGregors.

"My wing made several passes over MacGregor-Sterling border," Ryan started his briefing about his findings. "Looks like the Sterlings are fortifying the border with their troops. We can see in this image that they put their tanks about 50 clicks from the border." Ryan zoomed in on a group of _Drillson_ hovertanks. "The Sterlings rely their forces on hovertanks with minimal battlemech support.

"These images were taken by Yi, my second-in-command," Ryan flipped to another set of images. "This is MacGregor-Brannigan border. Obviously the same activity is present here, with different platforms. At least they have 4 lances of fast mechs station 50 clicks from the border."

"Somehow this contradicts your earlier description about life in New St. Andrews, Evee," Aoshi stated. "It looks to me that the Sterlings and Brannigans are working together. Two possible scenarios: one, the Sterlings use their fast hovertanks to harass your units on the border, and when you send your troops to beat them, the Brannigans attack you from the other end. Two: they attack you at the same time. If they're smart, they'll choose scenario one. But if your description about them is accurate, scenario two is the most possible."

Evee reclined in her chair, surprised by the sudden turn of the event. All this time she thought the Stewart family was the biggest threat to MacGregors. How things changed in five years! But when she stole a glance at Duke Conner and Liam's faces, she felt a lot better. Their eyes widened and their mouth gaped in absolute surprise.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Liam was the first to regain his common sense. "Join our forces and attack them at once! We are stronger than them! We'll crush them in an instance!"

"That'd be ill-advised, young duke," Aoshi quickly noted. "Their forces are still 50 kilometers from the border. To attack them means we have to go deep into their territory. If they claim that MacGregor starts the aggression and ask Stewart's liaison, the Stewarts will be happy to oblige. We don't want that to happen."

"I don't pay you to chicken out, mercenary," Liam shot up from his chair. "You do what I tell you!"

"My contract is with Ridinghood Cavaliers, not with MacGregor family," Aoshi hissed his response. "I don't have to answer to your ignorant haste."

"We had a deal, Liam," Evee tuned in. "You will stay away from military affairs."

"And I suppose it's yours to handle, right, Evangeline?" Liam scoffed. "Need I remind you that you live off my money, you eat my food…"

"Liam, sit down," Duke Conner spoke.

"… you sleep in my house, you suck my blood like a tick…"

"Sit… Down!" the old duke roared, startling everybody in the briefing room. "Someday you'll take over my responsibility and lead our family. A good leader knows when to speak and when to listen." As Liam sat down and sulked, the duke went back to his seat and spoke as if nothing had happened, "Do continue."

The fact that neither one of them apologized for their manner irrated Evee and Aoshi. But for the sake of the contract, they both decided to let it go. Evee sat down, gaining her composure, then return to Ryan, "Where is the Stewart's _Goliath_?"

Ryan flipped to several images showing the _Goliath_, _Quickdraw_, and two _Crabs_ patrolling the neutral zone. "Most of the time they're here. I don't think they're threatening the MacGregor, Miss Ridinghood."

"I agree," Aoshi said. "They just happened to be at the mining site when you spotted them."

"But we can't leave them off," Evee retorted. "I still feel that they're up to something."

"Then we need more information about what's going on. I'll set up my tankers to make a stealth intrusion into one of the Sterling's pockets. We will snatch one of the Sterlings and have him talk. Maybe then we know what the Stewarts are up to, and plan our move."

"I'll send Alison to go with you," Evee replied. "She is good in recon, and she spent several years in LAAF. Her military background should be a good addition to your force."

"My ex-DCMS tankers should be able to handle everything," Aoshi smiled. "But any help is always appreciated."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

_**MacGregor – Sterling Border,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**July 18, 3062**_

As an ex Lyran soldier, Alison didn't really like working with ex DCMS soldiers. Lyran doctrine of warfare didn't consider stealth as a valiant means of war. For any proud Lyran, it was always the bigger guns. And Alison was still a Lyran, even though she no longer admitted it. So sitting inside a cramped APC with 3 ex Kuritans and 2 MacGregor thugs made her jittery.

Typical to any Kuritan soldier, two of three ex Kuritans sat silently, focusing on the mission inside their heads. The APC driver, however, was far from stealth. He kept on babbling about their exploits in the past, be it with Word of Blake, Ghost Bears, or something else.

"What's the deal with your commander?" he asked Alison. "I heard my boss saying that she got intimate with a Clanner. Is that true?"

"Just shut up, alright?" Alison replied matter of factly.

"Oh come on, it's not as profane as ten years ago. My commander does the same. Why else do you think a Clan bondswoman can be second-in-command in a merc unit?"

"Shinoyama, shut up!" one of his friends shoved his shoulder from behind. "Just drive, _bakayaro!_"

"Hey, _kisama!_ Don't tell me you don't agree!" the man called Shinoyama snarled. "There's a line in interacting with Clanners, and less and less people seem to respect it anymore. Have you forgotten who we fought ten years ago? Those jerks crushed Turtle Bay. And now we're under their command?"

"_Her_, Shinoyama, _her_ command," the other one retorted. "And the Jaguars crushed Turtle Bay. Danielle is a Ghost Bear who hates the Jaguars."

"Smoke Jaguars, Ghost Bears, Coiled Vipers, what difference does it make?" Shinoyama grunted.

Deep in his heart Alison agreed with Shinoyama. Like Shinoyama, she didn't like the fact that Spheroids gave the Clanners too much liberty to blend in. But in a sense, Shinoyama was attacking Evee, and couldn't let an ex Kuritan say something bad about her, especially a loudmouth like Shinoyama.

"There's a bold line between crusader and warden faction of Clan, Shinoyama," Alison spoke slowly. "Ghost Bear is a warden Clan. They're more lenient toward Spheroids. Smoke Jaguar is a crusader Clan. They're the ones that you should hate with all your heart, because they're arrogant jerks."

"So you're those people who think we should mix with Clanners?" Shinoyama growled.

"I don't like them in the Inner Sphere as much as you do," Alison huffed. "But your loathsome talk about your own commander is disgusting. I hope your Ghost Bear comrade kick your butt someday."

"Oh ho ho," Shinoyama guffawed. "She kicking me butt? Not a chance, sister! There's too much _Bushido_ in me to be kicked in the butt by a Clanswoman."

"I bet you she will," Alison scoffed. "With that attitude, I'm surprised if she hasn't by the year's end."

"Hm, let's bet it on," Shinoyama smiled. "By year's end, you said?"

"She'll kick your butt in 6 months," Alison chimed. "When she does, you will crawl on four and admit – aloud – that you're the weakest link in your unit and your _Bushido_ doesn't work against a girl."

"Interesting," Shinoyama chuckled. "Alright. But if she doesn't, you sleep with me."

"What?" Alison gave Shinoyama a nasty look, shocked by his crude comment. "You _are_ a disgusting pig."

"Chicken?" Shinoyama threw a mischievous stare at Alison.

"You'll learn your place," Alison growled. "You and your damn _Bushido_. Alright, deal! When she kicks your butt, I hope she kicks your butt so hard you go limp for the rest of your life!"

"Looks like you're no chicken," Shinoyama leered. "When Danielle doesn't kick my butt, you'll learn that I'm not a disgusting pig."

Alison was sick and amazed at Shinoyama's confidence at the same time. The ex Kuritan was sure that nobody would take action against his brash behavior, and Alison swore she would do everything in her power to shatter his confidence, to humiliate him in front of everybody. She started planning her moves not to lose the bet.

The thought about bringing down Shinoyama preoccupied Alison's mind throughout the trip. The next thing she knew, they were inside Sterling territory, 1 kilometer from a Sterling camp. Shinoyama parked the APC behind a small hill, and the rest crawled out of the APC to the summit, overlooking the camp. At least 3 _Drillsons_ and 5 hover APCs were parked in the valley, and Sterling soldiers gathered around several bonfires to warm up. Others were lying inside the tent.

"Look at those infantries," Alison commented. "Looks like they're preparing for an invasion."

"OK, here's the plan," one of the ex Kuritan tried to devise a strategy. "They don't think we're bold enough to go inside their territory, and that's a good thing. Spread and cover every corner, then attack at the same time. Round them up in the center and make sure that nobody makes it to the hover tanks."

"Is Shinoyama going?" Alison asked.

"No. Somebody has to man the APC, and he is the best man for the job."

"Good! He's too loud for stealth," Alison stated. "I'll take the tents."

They spread up, and Alison used her elbows and knees to crawl on the ground, keeping her Rorynex sub-machine gun pointing forward. The basic training in Lyran boot camp quickly came back to her as she made a lizzard-like move on the ground. Watching the camp, Alison started to doubt if this plan would succeed. There were roughly 30 Sterling soldiers on the field, and to round them up with just 5 men felt utterly ambitious. But the MacGregors had the element of surprise, and sometimes it was all they needed.

Alison didn't know how long she crawled, but when she reached her place, she rested her finger on the trigger and waited for the signal. Five minutes passed and the two ex Kuritan suddenly fired their machine guns into the air, shouting incoherently. The Sterlings infantries were completely taken by surprise. They tried to get their weapons, but the two MacGregor thugs sprung out from their hiding place and halted the Sterlings from bringing their guns to bear.

"Move and you're toast!" Alison quickly burst into the open and into the tents, preventing the lying Sterlings to get their guns. "Hands in the air and move out! Move! Don't try to be smart if you want to live!" One infantryman managed to grab his sidearm, but before he could use it, Alison flicked her trigger. Her Rorynex rattled, sending dozens of bullets toward the soldiers. The infantryman erupted in mortal screams, jolted and jerked as the 9-mm bullets bored into his chest, leaving behind gaping holes.

"Do not test my patience, soldiers!" Alison snarled. "Move out now!"

The Sterlings never expected such an attack, so they were rounded up fairly easily. One by one they walked out of the tents and joined their friends. Alison kept her eyes peeled, watching if any of the infantries would try another stunt, but so far nobody made a rushed move. As the last infantryman walked out, Alison followed him and regrouped with her friends.

"Who's the ranking officer?" one of the ex Kuritan spoke.

His demand was met by silence. He cocked his Rorynex and fired at the nearest infantryman. Blood sprayed as the soldiers writhed about, ravaged by the hot tins that turned his flesh into ground meat. He sloshed to the ground in a pool of blood.

"We can do this until none of you are left standing," the ex Kuritan casually changed his magazine. "I'll ask you one more time: who is the ranking officer?"

When nobody answered, he flashed his gun at the two nearest foot soldiers, and a split second later, his bullets tore up their torsos. The Sterlings screamed and squirmed as the bullets took their lives away. They slumped to the ground and writhed before lying completely silent.

"I am the ranking officer," a man in his mid thirties suddenly came out of the crowd. "You'll never get away with this, bastards!"

The ex Kuritan replied simply by swinging the butt of his Rorynex at the Sterling's face. The impact reverberated through the cold night, and the guy fell down like a log. The two MacGregor thugs picked him up, and the ex Kuritan addressed the crowd, "Face on the ground! Now!"

Reluctantly the Sterlings lied on the ground, and the ex Kuritan turned to Alison, "Stall their hover tanks and their communication systems. It'll buy us at least 30 minutes."

Alison didn't know anything about vehicles, so she ran toward the tents and tried to find something that she might use to disable their hover tanks. One of the crates held hand grenades. Alison confiscated some and took them to the tanks, pulled the pins and threw a couple of them into the cockpit. The explosions rocked the tank, and the stench of burning rubber told her that the tank had been disabled. Alison did the same with the other tanks until she was sure all of them were paralyzed.

As the last hover tank fumed, Shinoyama brought the APC to pick up the troops. Alison kept an eye on the Sterling soldiers while the four men loaded the unconscious officer into the APC. When the four men had gotten into the APC, Alison hopped in and Shinoyama quickly throttled up, bringing the APC rolled over the terrain in full speed.

"I never thought this mission will be such a piece of cake," Alison said. "I mean, five of us against thirty of them. I'm really impressed by your professionalism."

"That's _Bushido_, my friend," Shinoyama started to talk again. "The state of total awareness in the battlefield. He who has _Bushido_ wins the fight. That's an unwritten but proven law of war. With _Bushido_, we can achieve anything. Maybe I ought to teach you sometimes."

"Show off!" Alison puffed. But perhaps Shinoyama wasn't gloating when he was talking about _Bushido_. It was clear that the Kuritans were superior soldiers than anybody she had ever met. They were fast, efficient, and had some kind of… well, total awareness of the battlefield. They knew exactly what to do to complete the objective. If Shinoyama was right, then they could do virtually anything they wanted.

Now Alison started to get nervous about the bet.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

_**MacGregor Palace,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**July 19, 3062**_

The smell of sweat reeked through the door as Evee entered the interrogation room. The Sterling POW, bloodied and bruised from a violent grilling by Kangpae and Alison, sat and chained on a chair. His eyes were almost closed, and his bare chest smeared with blood that gushed from his nose. Alison's hair was dank with sweat, and Kangpae's shirt was soaked. But the frustrated look in their eyes told Evee that the Sterling had not broken yet.

Naturally, Evee was a violent woman. She was brought up around guns and her father's constant teaching to fight to defend herself. However, Evee believed that violence must've had a reason, and she could see that the interrogation was vain. Kangpae and Alison were not trained to interrogate, and Evee was afraid the POW would die before she could get anything useful from him.

"Why don't you guys take a break," she moved toward the POW and gestured Alison and Kangpae to give way. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head backward. She drew a small knife from her pocket and shoved the tip onto the POW's neck, right above his adam apple. The POW squirmed, feeling the cold sharp object pushing against his neck.

"I'm going to ask you questions," Evee spoke calmly. "For each unsatisfactory answer I will push my blade up your neck, through your tongue, up to your pharynx. So think wisely before my blade reaches your brain, and if you think you're dead by then, you're sadly mistaken."

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into," the man hissed. "The Sterling's wrath will mow you down like toothpicks. You can't run from your doom."

"Why?" Evee taunted him. "Because the Brannigans are locking our exit door?"

The man jerked his head, totally unexpected the fact that Evee knew such a thing. His breath grew ragged, and his chest went up and down swallowing his rage. Albeit the thunderous hatred pouring out of his eyes, she could spot a glint of shame in his stare. Her comment stabbed him like a sword.

"We know what you're up to," Evee bluffed. "I must admit, Sterling and Brannigans working together is news to me. But do you seriously think that you would hurt us? Why do you think we haven't done anything? You guys will march into our killing fields. If you're wise, you'll stop the massacre by answering my questions."

The man shot a confused look at Evee. He might not know military strategy, but Evee's comment made perfect sense to him. Slowly he eased up on the chair, staring at Evee for some time, considering what he needed to do next. However, the image of total destruction Evee embedded into his mind finally took control of his action. "What do you want to know?"

"Your name, for a start."

"Sterling," the man sighed. "Captain Jeff Sterling."

"Sterling?" Evee said, half chuckling. "Do you expect me to believe that you are a nobleman on the front line?"

"Believe what you want," the man called Jeff retorted. "My name is Captain Jeff Sterling."

"Interesting," Evee squinted. "Then what's with the collaboration with the Brannigans?"

"The news of Ridinghood Cavaliers made everybody nervous," Jeff explained. "A Hanson Roughriders splinter working for MacGregor family. We don't want them – you – to dominate New St. Andrews, so we cut a deal with the Brannigan family. We work together to get rid of the Cavaliers before they get too comfortable."

"Everybody?" suddenly Evee realized something. "Including the Stewarts?"

"Those bloody cowards didn't want to take any part in the collaboration," Jeff spoke with disgust. "The combination of all of us would've creamed you like papers. But they didn't want to do it."

"Because unlike you, the Stewarts are sneaky bastards," Evee huffed and quickly rushed out of the interrogation room. Outside, she met Aoshi and Danielle who was following the interrogation session through a one-sided mirror. "Did you hear what he said?" Evee blurted.

"Yeah," Aoshi responded. "Now we know what the Stewarts are doing."

"They're waiting," Evee slammed her fist on the wall. "That's why they're not hostile all this time. They know the Sterlings and Brannigans are going to attack us. So they wait for it to happen. Whoever wins this invasion must be too depleted to defend itself. That's when the Stewarts sweep everybody, and come out the sole ruler of New St. Andrews. Damn, I'm so stupid! All this time fighting with Parker and none of his tactical prodigy passes on to me."

"We can never think like Clanners," Aoshi smiled, stealing a gaze at Danielle. "But now there's more important thing to do. This raid will trigger the invasion, so we have to prepare the troops."

"I will inform the duke about this situation," Evee replied. "I'll leave the defense to you."

Leaving the interrogation session, Evee rushed to meet the duke. The duke was holding a meeting, so Evee started to leave, but the duke noticed her and invited her to the meeting. Curious, Evee walked into the room, only to meet somebody that she wished to see the least.

Jeremy Stewart.

"Wh-what is going on?" Evee stuttered.

"The Stewart family is aware of the developing tension between MacGregor and the other two families," Jeremy explained, smiling broadly. "Therefore my father offers some aid for MacGregor's defense. My father believes that it is time to stop quarelling over lands, and start building a more civilized society in New St. Andrews. He thinks the MacGregors are sensible enough to start this plan."

"The Stewarts are very kind," Evee quickly responded. "But we are capable of defending oursel…"

"Evee, I've already accepted," the duke cut her off.

"What?" Evee couldn't believe what she just heard. By sending Jeremy, the Stewarts didn't plan to build a more civilized society. They were pimping Jeremy. It was a blatant political move that they didn't even bother to hide. Worse still, she couldn't believe that the duke failed to see it. "You – you accepted?"

"Could you leave us, Jeremy?" the duke said. "Evee and I must discuss something important."

"Of course," Jeremy nodded politely, then walked out of the room.

"Duke Conner must not be serious," Evee blurted as soon as Jeremy went outside. "The Sterling POW just confessed that they have been working together with the Brannigans. The Stewarts rejected, and I truly believe they are trying to make the most of the situation. My duke, they didn't want to join the Sterling-Branningan because they know the war will deplete us. They are waiting for us to get weak."

"You are overeacting, Evee," the duke replied calmly. "What if Duke Stewart really wants peace?"

"If that were true, he would not send his son," Evee reasoned. "Can't you see? He is using his son to get something out of our conflict, and I do believe that MacGregor family is in danger by accepting Stewart's offer."

"Danger?" the old duke shot a wrathful glare at Evee. "Isn't it your job to keep us away from danger?"

"It is, my duke. That's why I don't want you to accept the offer. It's not worth the risk."

"Ah, Evee," the duke walked toward the window. "I'm doing this for Liam and the sake of MacGregor family. You know he's not capable to defend the MacGregor family. He's cocky and reckless. I don't want to die knowing that Liam will bring MacGregor family to war after war. Iniciating a truce with the Stewarts is risky, but I have to do it. Someday when you have a family, you'll understand my decision."

Evee puffed a long breath. She could understand the duke's concern about the future of MacGregor family, but taking Stewart's offer was not a wise decision. Nevertheless, he was right. His decision was his and his alone. There's nothing she could do to change his mind. "If there is nothing else, I wish to continue my work."

The duke replied with a short hum, and Evee took off, grumbling in frustration. But it seemed trouble wasn't through with her. As soon as she walked out, Jeremy caught up with her with child-like glee.

"Well, we'll be partners in the forthcoming war," he chimed. "I look forward to it."

"Look forward?" Evee stopped. Her blood boiled. "Don't pretend that you're a saint, young duke Stewart. We both know what you're doing. If you think that you can make a fool of me, you think again! I'm not blind like the MacGregors. I swear I will undo your coercion."

"Coercion? What are you talking about?" Jeremy bemoaned, completely shocked by Evee's reaction. "Do you think I'm expecting something by lending you a hand?"

"Are you?"

"For Blake's blood, no! What makes you think that way?"

"You!" Evee let out her full steam. "If this is not coercion, you won't be here. Stewart's best, that I believe. Stewart's _heir_? Come on, Jeremy, don't insult me. You don't belong in the front line. You're here because your father wants to invest his goodwill upon MacGregor's conflict, so when MacGregor wins…"

"I volunteered!" Jeremy suddenly yelled. "My father never sent me! He's thinking of sending his personal guards to aid the MacGregors, but I went instead! I am here because I want to be here! And you think I'm insulting you? You're insulting me, my father, and my family! I don't know why I even bother to be here, because you are obviously blind!"

Evee was taken aback. As unreal as it could be, she knew Jeremy was telling the truth. The boy's sudden outburst, coupled with considerable remorse in his eyes, almost begging her to believe him, was undeniable proof that he was doing it out of his own goodwill. But still, Evee was confident that the Stewarts were not doing charity. It was obvious that the Stewarts had bad intention in helping the MacGregors, and Jeremy did not know that he was being used. The poor boy was too young, too naïve to understand politics.

"Then why?" Evee growled. "Why are you here? It's not the place for a heir. Why are you doing this?"

Jeremy didn't react promptly. He looked into her eyes for some time, then turned around as if he was afraid. He walked away several steps, then turned around again, facing Evee with a different aura. Gone was his rage, replaced by gentle traits. "To be able to see you again."

Evee felt her throat clenched.

"My father has envisioned a better civilization in New St. Andrews," Jeremy advanced slowly. "A place where everybody is living in harmony. Imagine we have our own Star League where we don't have to fight each other. Maybe it's twenty years to come, but when it does happen, I want us to pioneer the new civilization."

"Us?" Evee scoffed. "There will be no 'us'. I am not a…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Jeremy lunged at her and mashed his lips on her. Evee was caught off guard. She tried to push him, but something in his kiss hypnotized her. It had been a while since somebody adored her without words, and the glorious feeling of being worshiped by a man took her back to the days she fought hard to forget. Evee was torn between remorse and bliss. She just stood still, unable to react while Jeremy continued his way, showering her lips by delight.

When he finally stopped, he stepped back a few steps, then said, "I put my troops on Stewart-Brannigan border. If you can't handle their pressure, hail me. I will make a thrust at Brannigan's capital. It will shift their focus, giving you some space to regroup."

Evee waited until Jeremy walked away, then rushed to her room. Too many things happened in a short time, too many for her brain to handle. She lied on her bed, looking blankly at the ceiling, until fatigue took control of her conciousness.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

_**MacGregor – Sterling Border,  
**__**New St. Andrews,  
**__**August 5, 3062**_

Looking through her image enhancer of her _Trebuchet_, Evee scanned the MacGregor-Sterling border, watching any movements from the Sterling. The Gladiator's recons reported increasing activities after their raid. Evee expected this to happen, so she split her force to cover as much ground as possible. She assigned a medium lance, led by Kangpae, to assist Aoshi's mech lance on the MacGregor-Brannigan's border. Brannigan's force consisted of light-to-medium mechs, so Kangpae's heavy firepower would help the Gladiators fighting the Brannigans. She also assigned a light lance led by Alison to assist the Gladiator's armor and aerospace assets on MacGregor-Sterling border. The Sterling force consisted of hover tanks, so Alison's light lance was the better choice to hold them. The rest of the MacGregor battlemechs stayed at the palace.

Alison's lance perched on the slope of a hill, while two _Vedettes_ and two LRM launchers from the Gladiators peeked from behind the foothill. Shinoyama's APC waited behind the _Vedettes,_ carrying the Sterling POW. Evee's _Trebuchet_ stood at the very top of the hill, sandwiched by two _Whitworths_, overlooking the plain.

"Command, this is Peregrine One," Ryan's voice crackled on the comlink. "It's happening. Sterling's massing up its hover tanks toward the border. In-line formation, speed 85 kph, battalion strength. Another company of hover APC followed them 500 meters behind."

"The hover APC might contain jump infantries," Aoshi replied. "Burn them, Ryan. Let the Cavaliers take care of the hover tanks, but do not let a single APC slip."

"Wait, wait," Evee quickly interjected. "The Sterling POW claimed to be a nobleman. As small the chance as it could be, if it were true, then we had a chance to halt the Sterlings without firefights." She switched to general frequency. "Attention, this is Evee Ridinghood, MacGregor's Chief of Defense. I have Captain Jeff Sterling under my custody. Call off your attack, or he dies."

Minutes passed, and one by one the Sterling's hover tanks appeared on the horizon, barreling toward the border with no sign of slowing down. Evee knew they could hear her and chose not to yield to her demand. So the question was: did the Sterling lie about his name? If yes, then why would he assume a nobleman's name? Wouldn't it make his life more miserable? This incident just raised a dozen new questions in her mind.

But they had to wait.

"They're not yielding," Evee stated. "Shinoyama, take the POW back to the palace. The rest of you, wait for my signal. Let them cross the border, then send them all to hell."

* * *

Yamada watched his friend Shinoyama turned his APC and sailed away to safety, while Ryan started hammering the rear flank of the Sterling columns. The fire and smoke that rose through the dust reminded him of many battles that he and his best friends Shinoyama and Kikuchi fought with the DCMS Dieron Red Brigade. They were inseparable in many ways. Shinoyama was always the brash and loud one, while Yamada was the shy, reserved, introvert member of the three. Kikuchi was the epitome of DCMS soldier: quiet, strong, and efficient in his action. This unlikely friendship triangle bonded them through their first mission on Caph, the fight against the Ghost Bear on Wolcott, and the strange military life as mercenaries with the Saotome Gladiators. 

"Strange, isn't it, Yamada," Kikuchi said through the comlink. "Fighting without Shinoyama."

"_Ryokai_," Yamada retorted. "He's an annoying bastard, but in battle I trust him more than I can trust the ex-Lyran, ex-Davion, or ex-Ghost Bear."

"Believe me, he'll be pissed off missing the action," Kikuchi quipped. "You know how much he hates babysitting."

Yamada couldn't hide his smile. The recollection of their first mission to Caph filled his mind, and he could hear Shinoyama's long burst of frustration at the back of his mind. As far as he could remember, this was Shinoyama's first early withdrawal from action, and Yamada couldn't wait to meet his friend at the end of the day.

"Yamada-sama, targets have reached 1000 meters and closing," his wingman called.

"Target the farthest hover tanks and wait for the Cavaliers," Yamada said. "We fire when they fire."

The missile lock rang, but Yamada held the trigger. As soon as a curtain of missiles poured down from the top of the hill, Yamada fired his missiles. The LRM carrier was covered with white smoke, and when it cleared, the missiles raced toward a _Drillson_ 950 meters away. Fire bleched as the missiles exploded, swabbing off armor like paper. The _Drillson_ staggered, writhing in its death throes as another wave of missiles rained down on it from the other LRM carrier. As many as 45 missiles ripped the _Drillson_ apart, and it blew up in a fireball.

The other _Drillsons_ retaliated. Five trails of smoke leapt and slammed into the fat butt of Yamada's LRM carrier. Burning armor geysered from the explosions. Yamada cringed, carefully maneuvered his LRM launcher and fired at another _Drillson_. Three missiles managed to rip the armor on the _Drillson_, starting minor fire on the engine. The 50-ton hover tank quaked, teetering to keep on its course. Yamada groaned, gripping his joysticks as hard as he could, then sent his next wave. His missiles whistled in the air before slamming into the engine exhaust. Fire belched from the impact, and black smoke gushed out from the wound.

"_Yarareta!_" Yamada yelled under the barrage of missiles. "Bring in the fire support fast!"

* * *

"Charge! Get close to them to neutralize their missiles!" Alison screamed on her comlink as she ignited her jets. Two missiles from the nearest _Drillson_ carved a bad gash on her left torso. Spark geysered from shorted circuits. Splintered armor flew in every direction as the missiles grated the _FireHawk_. The shockwave almost took her consciousness away, but Alison held on to her joysticks. 

"Incoming!" Armus bellowed, seeing dozens of white trails leapt from the _Drillson_ launchers. She pushed her throttle forward, trying desperately to break into a sprint. The impact of three missiles rocked the cockpit, throwing Alison left and right like a pinball. Three warheads exploded in the laser box, sending her left laser gun wheezing in the air. Fire spread through the left torso, and with the coolant gushing out freely through the gash. But Alison could care less about his mech. The thundered explosions almost overtook her as her vision tunneled down into a black spot.

Another wave of missiles arrived. The warheads swept away a _Jenner_ on her right, knocking out power lines and control system. The _Jenner_ swayed with each hit, as if its internal structured turned to jelly. Half a dozen missiles blasted the base of the 35-ton mech, clipping its right leg like a match twig. The _Jenner_ careened and crashed to the ground; its hull thumped the dusty soil.

"Evee, we're being chewed!" Alison moaned in agony. "Where's your goddamn fire support?"

"Hang on, we're coming," Evee's voice was swallowed by explosions. "Keep your heads down."

A second later dozens of missiles roared past Alison's head, followed by two long streaks of missiles from the LRM carriers. The _Drillsons_ engaged evasive maneuver, but two were caught in the missile rain. Blood-red fireballs bloomed with every impact, evaporating the armor of the 50-ton hover tank, throwing chipped slag and dirt to the sky. A chain reaction staggered one _Drillson_, before it blasted off in a yellow fireball.

"HA! That's what I need!" Alison hooted, overjoyed. "Form up on my lead!"

The other _Drillsons_ broke formation; two went to the left, the other to the right. White smoke of missiles flew from their nozzles like blitzing needles, straight into Alison's _FireHawk_. The 30-ton mech staggered, but Alison fired her jets to stabilize her mech. Deafening sound almost ripped her eardrums as the impact jerked her forward.

As quickly as she got a target, Alison hurled her missiles that tacked a _Drillson_ in the turret. Her missiles failed to breach it as she hoped, but clearly hurt the hover tank. Smoke started to billow from the wound. Alison didn't waste the moment. She whipped her mech forward, dodging another set of missiles, then fired her pulse laser. The ruby strands stripped the _Drillson's_ armor, leaving only a flaming bulk. She heard the clang, insinuating the readiness of her 6-pack SRM, then squeezed the trigger. The missiles found little resistance to go deep into the core of the _Drillson_. The hover tank erupted like a volcano.

"Keep up the pressure!" Alison commanded, pushing her mech forward behind Evee's and Yamada's missile blanket. "Let's give them something they'll never forget!"

* * *

"_Watashi wa_ _samurai desu!_" Kikuchi mumbled alone as he trained his autocannon-5 at a _Drillson._ "_Watashi no Vedette wa tate desu!_" He thumbed the trigger, and auto-cannon tracer cored the hover tank dead center. Blue flame spewed as the _Drillson_ quivered, and a second later, it expanded into superheated plasma. Chunks of titanium flew in every direction, setting fire in its vicinity. 

As Kikuchi waited for his weapon to recycle, another _Drillson_ lined up its turret, and fired its laser. Kikuchi gritted his teeth as the red streak hit him hard in the center hull. Heat spiked up, and two seconds later a swarm of missiles ravaged Kikuchi's right armor, dangerously threatening to breach the structure. Armor tracker blinked red, and warning sound invaded the cockpit, making his head spinning. A deep, wide gash adorned his hull, spitting smoke and spark from the busted circuitries.

Kikuchi groaned, centered his turret, and pressed his trigger, sending his autocannon rounds straight into the heart of the _Drillson_. They were not enough to do major damage, but they ripped half a ton of armor on the side. The _Drillson_ retaliated with its laser, but Kikuchi reversed his _Vedette_, dodging the poorly-aimed missiles by the centimeters. He punched the trigger, and his autocannon roared, sending twin rounds at the glowing spot at the _Drillson_. The result was devastating. Flame burst from the crack, and the hull of the tank wandered aimlessly like a beheaded beast that still refused to die. Kikuchi aligned his turret and sent his final strike, ending the hover tank's struggle in an earth-shattering explosion.

Another _Drillson _swung at Kikuchi's back for a sneak attack, but a dozen LRMs from Yamada chastised its right side, throwing off its aim. Yamada's marksmanship cracked the hull open. Fireballs flourished into the air, kicking up dirt and smoke. The _Drillson_ limped left, inadvertently exposing its flaming side at Kikuchi. With a quick flick, Kikuchi singed the _Drillson_ with a well-placed salvo at the cracked hull.

"_Domo_," Kikuchi said, watching the flaming _Drillson_ wandered off to a mangled rock.

"_Dooitashimashite_," Yamada answered. "After all this years, do you still need to say it out loud?"

"Just in case I don't make it to the end."

* * *

"I'm out!" Evee exclaimed as she sent the last wave of her missiles across the field, ripping a _Drillson's_ armor. At 660 meters, the _Drillson_ sent its answer. Evee gripped her joystick as the missiles slammed into her chest. The _Trebuchet_ swayed, weathering the storm, but quickly regained balance. Evee armed her medium lasers then radioed her _Withworth_ comrades that ran out of missiles long before she did, "Follow me." 

Pushing the throttle to maximum, Evee scanned the battlefield. The Gladiators' air support had destroyed the majority of the Sterling's hover APC before they even crossed the border. Alison's lance, though loosing one _Jenner_, held its own under fierce support from Kikuchi and Yamada. Loosing personnel at alarming rate, the _Drillsons_ finally decided to turn back toward Sterling side.

"Let them go," Evee said. "Give me damage report."

"We sustain moderate damage, but we can still take on another attack," Alison responded.

"We are fine," Yamada tuned in, "but we're getting thin on ammunition."

"Logistics, get to it ASAP," Evee said, then quickly switch to private frequency. "Alison, I'll leave the _Whitworths_ with you to replace the _Jenner_. I'm going back to see how Kangpae's doing. I'll send salvage team whenever I have a chance, so hold the line as long as you can."

"Much obliged," Alison replied. "I'll be here when the salvage team comes."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

_**MacGregor – Brannigan Border,  
**__**New St. Andrews,  
**__**August 5, 3062**_

"Command, this is Peregrine One," Ryan reported through the comlink. "Sterling's force had been turned back. All hover APCs are destroyed. Fifty percent casualties for Sterlings, fifteen for the Cavaliers, zero for us."

"Excellent," Aoshi smirked. "Good job, Ryan. Return to base."

"We still have 30-percent ammunition and 45-percent fuel to support you," Ryan stated. "Do you need us there, Commander?"

Aoshi averted his eyes toward the horizon, watching Brannigan's mech marched past the border like a company of zombies. He tallied two _Assasins_, two _Sentinels_, four _Clints_, two _Javelins_ and two _Valkyries_. On his side, he had his _Huncback_, a Clan-made _Black Hawk_, and two _Bushwackers,_ backed up by a _Hatchetman_, two _Phoenix Hawks_, and an odd-looking custom mech called _Outbound_.

What he lacked in number was compensated by firepower and quality of pilots. The ex-Ghost Bear alone could singe half of the Brannigan's mechs with her _Black Hawk_. No, Aoshi didn't need aerospace back up. Besides, Danielle would be very contemptuous if he summoned Ryan. Lopsided fights never bode well with Clan rectitude.

"That's a negative. Return to base. We can handle this part."

* * *

Kangpae adjusted his neurohelmet, which was more of an act of nervousness rather than necessity. The Brannigan's lower-echelon mechs shouldn't pose any real threat for his unit, but he never had training as a lance commander. His skill was limited on caged-fights on Solaris, and the ill-fated Carver V mission. He was a good fighter, yet leadership was something that still needed proving. 

"In-line formation," he ordered his lancemates, guessing considerably. "Target one mech at a time. Concentrate fire on the closest _Clint_ and wait for my command."

At 800 meters, the Brannigans started to break formation. The _Assasins_ and _Valkyries_ raced through the plain, while the slower _Clints_ kept their steady advances. Long-ranged missile streaks lit up the vicinity, illuminating the gap between the MacGregors and the Brannigans. Two slammed home on the _Outbound's_ torso, pumping out metal gristle. Kangpae quaked in his seat, coping with the sudden loss of balance when the missiles carved a crater in his right torso. He started to doubt his decision to bring down the harder-hitting _Clints_. But the nearest _Clint_ was just inches away from his autocannon's range. It was too late to change strategy.

"Hold the line!" Kangpae yelled, amidst explosions.

The _Sentinels_ fired their cannons, but none connected. As the nearest _Clint_ shrunk to 600 meters, Kangpae squeezed his trigger. The deafening sound of his dual UAC5 threatened to rip his eardrum as fire belched from the nozzles. The _Clint_ staggered as the rounds peeled the armor on the torso. Bursts of lasers from the _Phoenix Hawk_ followed suit, and the _Clint_ keeled over as its center torso glowed red. Minor fire spread from the core to the right torso. Kangpae gritted his teeth and brought his missiles to bear. Tracers of smoke raced toward the _Clint_ like killer drones, quickly disposing the armor and cracking the hull. Coolant and engine fluid seeped through the crack, and a quick burst from his UAC5 torched the liquid. The mech set ablaze, and the mechwarrior quickly punched out.

"Fire at will! Fire at will!" Kangpae roared.

Without waiting for his lancemate's replies, Kangpae gunned his engine, bringing his mech into full speed. He centered his targeting reticule on one of the _Assassins_ and let loose his missile swarm. The missiles flew in a rainbow-like arc, then descended and peppered the _Assassin's_ center torso. Chunks of armor flourished into the air, but the 40-ton mech quickly shrugged the attack and retaliated with its own missiles. A chain explosion rattled the _Outbound_, spraying burning armor to every direction.

Kangpae swung to the left and sent his UAC5 shells. Yellow traces temporarily obscured his vision as fire and smoke covered his canopy. The _Assassin_ made a quick evasive maneuver, but several rounds of autocannon slugs ripped its shoulder, shredding armor and dangerously threatening the joint. The _Assassin_ scored two laser hits on Kangpae's rear, but Kangpae pivoted and blasted his autocannons. The left arm burst into flames, and the _Assassin_ staggered hard to maintain balance.

The two _Sentinels_ came to help the _Assassin_. Dozens of autocannon rounds swarmed the _Outbound_. Kangpae gripped her driving stick hard with both hands as his mech was rocked by multiple blasts. Armor level turned orange; he lost 45-percent of armor. The _Assassin_, regaining balance, placed a missile salvo on his waist. The impact almost toppled the _Outbound_, but Kangpae deftly reversed direction and used the momentum to make a hard right turn. He pumped his missile and autocannons at one of the _Sentinels_. The unguided missiles slammed straight to the chest while the cannon fusillades pounded through the armor. The 40-ton mech still stood, fire sparkling, fluid spurting and steam hissing from the wound. Kangpae went berserk, firing off all his UAC5 at the _Sentinel_. The shells went through the armor unabated, torching the ammunition storage, setting the mech ablaze. Tongues of fire thrashed out of the mech, ripping it into two.

"Scratch one for the good guys!" Kangpae yelled ecstatically.

* * *

Aoshi put his _Hunchback _in full speed, keeping up with Danielle in her _Black Hawk_. A depleted-uranium slug from a _Clint_ slammed into his right shoulder. Aoshi could feel the tremor when it cut through several bundle of myomer, threatening to breach his right arm. He twisted and returned fire. His double laser beams speared the _Clint_, but as harmful as it could be, his attack only nipped the 40-tonner in its torso. The _Clint_ kept on its pressure, but Aoshi sidestepped the AC5, then hit his AC20 trigger. The massive impact raked the _Clint_, tossing chunks of titanium armor and setting off major fire in the torso. The lanky mech teetered groggily, and Aoshi used the opportunity to sink another round of laser. The armor caved in, exposing the reactor. Aoshi stabbed the reactor with a good laser salvo, and blue streaks burst from the box. Seconds later the mech was consumed by fire. 

Bagging one kill under his belt, Aoshi cranked up his reactor to maximum and connected all outlets to the myomer bundles on the legs. The _Huncback_ sprinted forward, running fast toward the _Black Hawk_ that was swarmed by the _Javelins_ and a _Sentinel_. In one quick burst he fired his lasers at a _Javelin's_ leg, one of which stabbed wiped off armor and critically threatened the myomer bundles. The _Javelin_ shook from the sudden loss of mass. Aoshi quickly recalibrated his control, then turned back and unleashed his AC20 at point blank range. The light mech couldn't hold the mammoth gun. Its body flew jolted and shuddered, seconds before disintegrating in a fireball.

"I have everything under control!" Danielle bellowed in protest. "How dare you interfere with my fight?"

"They don't deserve honor," Aoshi replied. "I'm just conserving your armor."

"Get off my back!" Danielle spited, taking off into the air while firing her lasers at the _Sentinel_, peppering the center torso. Fire and smoke sprayed from the impact, along with chunks of molten armor. The _Sentinel_ turned around, desperately trying to sandwich Danielle in a nasty crossfire, but the Ghost Bear bloodnamed warrior was not to be denied. Four laser strands slammed squarely into the _Sentinel's_ chest, slicing what was left of the once inches-thick of armor. The 40-tonner collapsed, swallowed by a fireball that ripped it apart from the inside.

* * *

As the pressure from the Brannigans eased up, Kangpae inspected his lance. The MacGregor _Phoenix Hawks _managed to hold their own, but the _Hatchetman_ had a hard time fighting an _Assassin_. The inexperienced pilot tried to chop the _Assassin_ with the hatchet, but the _Assassin_ was too fast for the _Hatchetman_. When the _Assassin_ went airborne, Kangpae trained his UAC5 at the 40-tonner and let loose a barrage of ballistics. Splinters rained down when Kangpae's depleted-uranium slugs peppered the jumping mech. The _Assassin_ rode the wave of flog, but the leg structures were damaged during the onslaught. As soon as they touched the ground, they snapped, bringing the bulk of _Assassin_ body to the ground. 

With most of the medium mechs destroyed, the Brannigans started breaking off.

"Kill them to the last man!" Kangpae roared, putting his mech in a full sprint.

"Negative, Gladiators," Aoshi replied, which came as a shock. "Stand down and hold position."

"What? How can you let them go?" Kangpae barked. "We have to maintain the momentum or they have time to regroup!"

"The Gladiators are hired to defend MacGregor's territory, not to destroy neighboring forces," Aoshi said. "I will not take unnecessary risk by going into their territory and waste ammunition. You can take your force to wipe the Brannigans out, but we're not going with you."

As painful as it was for Kangpae to see the battered Brannigans slipped in front of his eyes, he didn't want to make mistake. Aoshi and his unit must have gained a lot of experience, and Kangpae had to trust them. But deep in his heart, he still believed that chasing the retreating Brannigans was the best action, and he intended to let Evee know about it.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

**Note:** I know that cross-referencing is fun, but **_Kat Wylder_** did it in a delicious way in **Nebelung III**. I'm intrigued, so throughout this down-chapter I'm experimenting with a lot of cross-referencing to other fanfics including from **_Kat Wylder_**, **_sentinel28_**, and **_Tas Tiger_**. Please let me know if you don't like what I'm doing, and I'll remove them.

* * *

_**MacGregor Palace,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**August 15, 3062**_

As Evee stepped into the interrogation room, the POW greeted her with his dog-tired stare. He was chained to his chair, but by the look of his eyes, Evee knew that the chains were superfluous. Evee specifically asked the guards to keep the POW from falling asleep all day, all night, for three straight days. They were not to harm the POW in any way, only to keep him from resting. The result was devastating. The POW was torn between reality and hallucination, and Evee hoped his condition would make her job a lot easier.

"When you said you were a Sterling prince, I knew you lied," Evee stated. "I was naïve to think that I could use you to my advantage. What I don't understand is why you're claiming to be a Sterling prince."

"Because I'm not," the POW mumbled weakly. "My name is Captain Jeff Sterling."

"Captain – Jeff – Sterling," Evee feigned a chuckle. "Captain, huh? A Sterling nobleman serves as a captain in the front line? I admire your resilience, Captain Jeff Sterling. You still make me look like an idiot, even though you know I have the power upon you. I can give you rest witih a snap of my fingers, or I can just leave you like this for another day. I can always come back tomorrow."

"What do you expect me to do?" the POW hissed. "Lie? You can't even tell the difference!"

Evee stepped back a moment. That last one was unexpected. At this stage, Evee thought she could believe everything the POW had to say. She knew that in sleep-deprived condition, it was hard to lie. It was a simple yet torturous method to squeeze information from the POW. She knew because Parker did it to her, the day they first met at Engadine.

But Captain Sterling? Why would a nobleman want to be a captain? General Sterling, _that_ she would've bought. But why captain? And if he was truly a prince, why did the Sterling troops disregard her ransom? Were there other kinds of Sterlings at Sterling house?

Perhaps Evee couldn't really tell the difference between truths and lies.

"Alright, Captain Jeff Sterling, assume you are telling the truth," Evee changed her tactics, recalling every verbal traps Parker used to trip her, back at Engadine. "Why didn't your own troops respond when I called for ransom? You say you are a prince, but everything points out to the fact that you're just an expendable grunt. Wanna hold your claim on that?"

"Save your time," he responeded weakly. "You won't believe me."

"Humor me," Evee taunted. "I can't tell the difference anyway."

The self-proclaimed Captain Jeff Sterling pricked his head, somehow intrigued by Evee's comment. _How could it hurt more than this?_ he thought. "Just because everything doesn't make sense, doesn't mean it's not true. I was Prince Jeff Sterling, son of Prince Caine Sterling, the rightful heir of Sterling family. I was prepared to take the Sterling family to a brighter future. I was set to marry Laetitia Centrella, 23rd in line of the throne of Magistracy of Canopus. You know what it means, don't you? If the Sterling family merged with Magistracy of Canopus, nothing could stop us from being the ultimate ruler in New St. Andrews."

Evee drew a sharp breath. She wasn't prepared to hear this.

"My curse, unfortunately, was my elder sister. She couldn't stand the fact that her little brother would rule Sterling family, and not her. So she slept with my father's aide-de-camp to gain his trust. They killed my father and set me up for the blame. The Canopians saw me as a greedy sonofabitch that just couldn't wait for my time. Sadly, my fiancée believed my sister. Months of Sterling-Centrella merging plan evaporated as she left me in the hands of my sister who now reigns as the ruler of Sterling family with the Canopian blessing."

As emphatic as she could feel for Jeff, Evee saw an opportunity to use his condition. "You're right, I don't believe you. First, why didn't they just kill you? Why did they let you fight their war instead? Second, if the Canopians have been backing up the Sterlings, they don't need the Brannigans to take us on, right? The Sterling-Brannigan liaison tells me that none of them are strong enough to fight us. That's not true if your sister is still under Canopian umbrella."

"I still have friends in the army," Jeff explained. "My sister is a conniving bastard. She sleeps with my father's adjutant to gain trust of the troops. But if she kills me, the troops will walk away from her. She keeps me in the military for the exact same purpose." He paused for a while, looking at Evee with a twinkle of hope in his eyes. "I don't think your second point is logical, but I'll give anything to believe it."

_I got you now_, Evee smiled mentally.

"Remember what you said today. There will be a time when you have to decide something for me, and think of what you said to me. If you are truly a prince, you'll hold on to your words like a prince."

"A prince," Jeff scoffed. "Do I look like a prince to you?"

"That depends whether you want it or not," Evee grinned victoriously. She called her guards, "Get him to sleep. He's done enough."

When she walked out of the interrogation room, the duke's assistant was waiting for her with a large bouquet of flowers in his hand. It was a beautiful arrangement, and the fragrance hit her with such a force that her heart almost stopped beating. Although she was brought up as a warrior, her feminine side was tickled, and she didn't know how to deal with this new sensation. Nobody had ever given Evee flowers, not even Parker.

"He's waiting outside," the boy smiled.

_Oh, no, _Evee quickly came to her senses. She grabbed the bouquet and rushed outside. She could've sent the boy back, but it wouldn't be prudent. And as a matter of fact, she liked it. No matter how wrong everything felt, she couldn't deny the fact that she was a woman. No woman would ever hate flowers.

But she just couldn't do it.

As soon as she saw Jeremy, she blurted, "What is this? Are you looking for trouble?"

"No, I'm looking for you," Jeremy posted his trademark boyish charm. "I heard the attack. I just want to make sure if you're alright."

"I'm alright," Evee sighed, then slipped a weak "Thanks" before steaming up full force. "You can't do this, Jeremy. I really appreciate what you're doing, but it's not going to happen. We are not meant for each other."

"Why? Because I'm a Stewart scion and you are MacGregor workhorse?" Jeremy replied. "Are you gonna let our caste stand in our way? I don't care about my social status! I want to be what I want to be, and I want to be with you, today, tomorrow, and as long as I breathe."

If only Parker had half of Jeremy's determination, Evee could die a happy woman.

"I don't care about my birthright either, but we are at war."

"Then work for us! Why are you staying with the MacGregor? We can double your price, give you better mech, an army to command without scavenging parts from the battlefield… Anything the MacGregor can do, we can do better."

"It's not that simple," Evee said. "Why did Ulric Kerensky went to battle Van Chistu when he knew he would not survive the battle? Why did Sheila Arla-Vlata stay at Kell Hounds when the Wolf Dragoons had better organization? Everything is meant to be the way it is. So please, Jeremy, don't hurt yourself. Just forget about me."

"Why do you forsake me, Evee?" instead Jeremy advanced. "Is it because of my age? Is it because I'm not mature enough for you? Or is it because you question if we can pull this off? Nothing is impossible! If Smoke Jaguar warriors can work for a pirate band, why do you question our future?"

"Jeremy, I don't question anything," Evee almost gave up. "I'm just not emotionally available for you."

"I see," Jeremy quickly caught what she implied. "You've been hurt, haven't you?"

That comment caught Evee off guard. She never knew why she desperately fought to keep Jeremy away from her. He was handsome, rich, powerful, and yet she treated him like a brat. Why wouldn't she accept him? Duty? Responsibility? Fear of being hurt? Or Parker? That tore up an old wound that started to heal, and suddenly her eyes were heavy of water.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to," Jeremy held her hand gently. "I don't know if it's the cause. Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," Evee forced herself to smile. "I'm fine. I'm just… well, I'm…"

"I'll be gentle," Jeremy caressed her hand. "I won't hurt you. I will heal with you, or wait until you heal, if that's what you prefer."

Evee was utterly impressed by Jeremy's determination. He just would not back up. He fueled up the anger in her that started to wither, and she assumed her old, adamant self that she had been using to ward Jeremy off. "Just what do you want to do with your future with somebody like me?"

"Build a new world… a revamped New St. Andrews. It's my father's wish."

"And if your father doesn't like me?"

"Then get out of New St. Andrews… to Solaris."

"To what?" Evee chortled. "Just what are you going to do at Solaris?"

"I always want to go there when I was a child," Jeremy smiled. "How exciting it is to meet my heroes. You know, the O'Bannon Sisters, Gray Noton, the Offsider, Parker…"

"What did you say?" Evee's eyes almost popped out of her socket. "What did you just say?"

"What? Haven't you heard of Parker?" Jeremy shot a confused look at her, perplexed at her sudden reaction. "The new guy? There's a new fighter in Solaris, came out of nowhere and started hammering people. He's still in light class, but wait for 2 or 3 seasons, and he'll be up there in the heavies. I can't wait to see him square off with the Offsider. Somehow their maneuvers are similar, and people say they're both like Clan warriors. I think people are prejudiced, but…"

Evee didn't want to hear him any longer. She bolted, leaving Jeremy completely dumbfounded. She ran past some MacGregors, fighting hard to keep the water on her lids from spilling. Coming to her room, she locked the door, and let everything exploded on her pillow. All the pent-up frustration surfaced in one big, unadulterated weep that she carried out until the sun receded into the night.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

_**MacGregor – Brannigan Border,  
**__**New St. Andrews,  
**__**October 17, 3062**_

Kangpae brought his _Outbound_ sprinting, pursuing enemy's _Vulcan_ in front of him. The fast, slim _Vulcan_ tried everything in its arsenal to turn and return fire, but everytime it pivoted, Kangpae showered it with his UAC5, keeping it defensive the entire time. The _Vulcan_ grew anxious. It fired its jets and turned midair, but a train of UAC5 slugs slammed into its lower torso. The momentum of the depleted-uranium shells swept it off its feet and crashed into the ground, hunched forward like a disemboweled human restraining the pain.

"Idiot," Kangpae huffed. "You just can't win!"

Since the invasion started in August, the Brannigans had attempted to break the MacGregor defenders several times, every single one of which ended in defeat. The MacGregors, led by Aoshi and his Gladiators, bested the invaders simply in every aspect. But the Brannigans didn't learn from their mistakes. They kept coming, doing the same thing over and over, hoping for different result.

Their stupidity made Kangpae mad.

Solaris fights didn't prepare Kangpae to endure a prolonged campaign. He was used to short, brutal engagements without worrying about ammunition. It was not the case here. Although the Brannigans didn't give him serious threat, their tenacity eroded his composure. His desire to quickly end the fight became bigger than his logic, and soon enough he found himself thrusting deeper and deeper into Brannigan territory.

"Go to hell," Kangpae yelled, mashing his trigger with gusto, "and take your army with you!"

As the _Vulcan_ blossomed into a fireball, Kangpae switched to a _Cicada_, breaking into a sprint. He knew his mech was utterly outrun by the 40-tonner, so he put his targeting reticule at the back of the _Cicada_ and hit his alpha strike. The missiles and ballistic hammered the _Cicada_ from behind. It jolted forward before slouching to the ground, writhing to get back up.

"Kangpae, it is not a wise decision to press the attack," Aoshi's voice came in. "Get back in line."

"We have a chance to end it here and now," Kangpae retorted. "I'm taking it."

"You're stepping into their turf," Aoshi warned him. "Retreat! We can deal with them later!"

"If you want to have prolonged conflict, that's your problem," Kangpae scoffed. "I don't want to spend another minute at this place. I'm ending it."

As soon as the _Cicada_ came back up, Kangpae fired off another wave of missiles. His poor marksmanship flew several meters above the _Cicada_. The 40-ton mech made a sharp left turn and broke into a sprint. Kangpae, not wanting to lose his prey, quickly turned left to cut off the _Cicada_. His UAC5 duo belched fire, throwing rounds of shells. The salvo seared off the _Cicada's_ laser-equipped arm. The medium mech careened, almost skidding on the ground, but managed to maintain balance and keep running.

Kangpae knew the _Cicada_ would be out of reach soon, so he fired his guns like a maniac. Suddenly he felt the earth move beneath him, followed by warning sign, screaming actuator damage. An explosion ensued, and Kangpae felt his body grated the wall of his cockpit as the medium mech swayed erratically to keep standing. Seeing that nothing but the _Cicada_ on his radar, Kangpae immediately knew what hit him.

"Vibromines!" Kangpae turned to retreat, but his sluggish mech triggered two more mines. His armor tracker went blinking in hot-red hue. Alarm blared into his ear, sounding off the critical condition of his _Outbound_. He fought to keep standing, but all he could muster from his mech was the sickening groan of twisted metal. He smelled death, his own death. Slowly, painfully, Kangpae yanked his joysticks, bringing his battered mech tiptoeing, but even the smallest trudge of his 55-ton mech triggered the delicate sensor of the vibromines. A series of explosions rocked the _Outbound_, and its feet breached. The mech slumped into the ground.

"Help!" Kangpae reached for his comlink. "I'm trapped in a minefield! Get me out of here!"

After ten minutes of static, Kangpae knew that his comlink had been broken, or Aoshi simply wouldn't yield to his distress. He was alone, behind enemy line, with no means of transportation out of the minefield. He started to realize why Aoshi wouldn't want to take his unit to cross the border. Solaris fights didn't teach him how to deal with a minefield, and he had to learn it the hard way. If only he listened… but now, everything was too late.

Five minutes later, two _Pegassus_ hovertanks and a hover APC came and boxed the disabled mech. Kangpae could see the Sterling insignia on the hulls. The hovercrafts glided over the terrain safely, and two thugs climbed out the APC, aiming their guns at his head. One of them put a cotton bag over Kangpae's head, then hauled him into the APC. Kangpae could only wonder what would happen next.

* * *

_**MacGregor Palace,  
**__**New St. Andrews,  
**__**October 18, 3062**_

"I want him on the comlink… now!" Evee roared, her pitched voice reverberated in the command center.

"Stand by," the tactical officer replied, awed by Evee's outburst. Although it was not directed at him, her fuming shook him a bit. He punched several codes into the console, then established a connection with the Gladiator lance. "Gladiator lance, this is home base calling. Priority message from our chief."

"Go ahead, home base," Aoshi's voice came back loud and clear.

"Commander, why did you leave my man behind?" Evee burst as soon as the comlink cleared.

"He took unnecessary risk by going after the fleeing Brannigans into their territory," Aoshi's voice turned firm. "He fell into a minefield. I will not jeopardize my unit to retrieve your inadequate subordinate from a minefield."

"Bastard sonofabitch!" Evee snarled. "He was a Solaris fighter! He doesn't have enough experience fighting in the field! You're supposed to lead him, not leaving him alone behind enemy line!"

"He disobeyed my direct order to stand down!" Aoshi replied in a fury. "He is your man, Chief Ridinghood. You know that he lacks understanding of military structure, yet you still put him on the front line. I am not responsible for your man. You are!"

Evee knew he was right, but she didn't want to admit it. Admitting that she was mistaken showed a sign of weakness, and mercenaries would have a field trip digging her weakness for more money. The Saotome Gladiators were no different, or so she thought, although their affiliation with Wolf Dragoons and their DCMS-laden roster said otherwise. Yes, Kangpae's fall was his own fault, but she had to find a way to make the mercenary rescue him without additional fee.

If, it was not too late.

"Kangpae is a good fighter and a friend," Evee said, choosing her words carefully. "He is an invaluable asset to our defense, and he provides backup for your team. Is that how you express your appreciation to someone that gave you service? If it is, I don't know how your men put up with you."

"What do you expect me to do, Chief? To pick him up from the minefield? To kill my men to save yours? My men will never do things without my consent. And I value their discipline. I will not let them get killed. _That's_ how they put up with me!"

Evee ran out of words. Everything Aoshi said about his company management was true. She didn't enforce enough discipline in her unit, mostly because she was partially indebted to Alison and Kangpae. _Especially_ Kangpae. She thought she didn't enforce discipline because she didn't want to put pressure on her friends. It turned out that the leeway she gave Alison and Kangpae had become their fall.

"Chief, we've been hailed," the tactical officer stated. "The Brannigans are trying to establish contact."

"We'll discuss this later," Evee huffed, then cut off the comlink. "Patch them through."

The screen blinked, then a rugged face appeared on the screen. A long scar adorned the face, from the place his eyebrow faded, through the nose, and ended on his cheek. His right eye is half closed, contrast to the left one which showered Evee with disgusted stare. His lips curled into a derogatory smile.

"Get me Liam MacGregor," he spited, wasting no time.

"I am Evee Ridinghood, Chief of Defense of MacGregor house," Evee shot a firm reply. "Who're you?"

"Hm, bold words," the man chuckled. "But prove nothing. I don't think you have the capacity to handle the gravity of what I'm going to say, so stop wasting my time. Fetch Liam MacGregor."

"Liam has no say in this conflict - I do. If this is military matter, you talk to me. If you want to waste your time by talking to him, fine. I won't be a part of it."

The man snorted. "Fine. I am Warlord Hugo Brannigan. I have something that belongs to you."

"Looking for a bargain, are you, Warlord?" Evee taunted. "Show him that he's still alive, or you'll get nothing."

"It seems that I underestimated you, Evee Ridinghood," Hugo cringed. "Alright, take a good look." He shifted, giving Evee an unadulterated view at Kangpae, bound to his chair. She didn't see a single scratch on him, although his weak stare told her that he went through some hard time at the Brannigan's complex.

"What do you want?" Evee said.

"The Clan mech," Hugo smiled, almost victoriously. "We'll trade at the border, the Clan mech for your man. I'll give you 48 hours to arrange everything. If you late even a minute, I'll leave his head for you to pick up."

Evee had foreseen it. Of course the Brannigans wanted the _Blackhawk_. They thought that the key to the Gladiator's success was the technological prowes over local forces. They overlooked the fact that it was the humans behind the cockpit that mattered most.

"Not a chance," Evee shook her head. "Release him, or I'll get him myself."

"You could've done it if you had the power," the man sneered. "The fact that you're taking the defensive for months was proof enough of your weakness. You never think I am serious, do you Chief Ridinghood? Fine. You can pick up his head on the border."

"An _Assassin_ in three days," Evee quickly replied, faltering. "That's the most you can get."

"Don't make a fool of yourself," Hugo grinned. "The Clan mech or nothing."

"Two _Assassins_, final offer."

Triumph blossomed in Hugo's face. "You're not as stupid as Liam, I reckon. In fact, you're smarter than your duke. Alright, I'll take your _Assassins_. But if you screw me up, you'll hear his death scream for the rest of your life."

"Granted," Evee replied shortly before cutting off the comlink with a quick rush. "Brannigan's ass."

"We can't afford to lose two _Assassins_, Chief," the tactical officer commented. "Not without the duke's knowing. What do you want to do with him?"

"Nothing," Evee sighed. "I'll fix this mess myself."

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

**Note:**This chapter contains graphic violence. Readers discretion is advised.

* * *

_**MacGregor-Brannigan Border,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**October 21, 3062**_

"With all due respect, Evee, this is not a good idea," Alison commented as she throttled up her _Assassin_ to form up with Evee's. "What makes you think that the Brannigans will honor their words? You said it yourself: they're thugs. They will not respect you in any way. And now you want to give up two _Assassins_ in exchange of Kangpae? I know he's our good friend, but for God sake, we can deal a lot of damage to them with two _Assassins_. Besides, how do we know if Kangpae's still alive?"

Evee agreed with Alison's every single word. This situation was entirely Kangpae's responsibility, and what she did was a blunder. If this plan failed, she would hurt both Kangpae and MacGregor army. But she couldn't let Kangpae suffer. She owed him her life, and she owed him his loyalty. The Brannigans opened up their door to get the upper hand, and she planned to use their greed to hurt them and get Kangpae back – if her plan succeeded.

"We'll know soon enough," she replied. "Just form up on me."

"If you want my opinion..."

"I don't," Evee cut Alison off. "Do as I say, and everything will be fine."

As a matter of fact, Evee didn't know if everything would be fine. She was not the best strategist, but she planned the best she could, and gambled with luck. She brought her _Assassin_ toward the border, where two _Valkyries_ and two _Clints_ were waiting on the Brannigan side. A truck stood idly behind the mech row. On the MacGregor side, Evee stationed the Gladiator's armors to back her up lest everything went against her plan.

"I see that you take punctuality very seriously, Chief Ridinghood," the voice of Hugo Brannigan crackled in Evee's comlink. "Bring in the two _Assassins_, and I will release your friend."

"You insult me," Evee scoffed, stopping short of the border. "First, I want to see him alive."

Two armed men jumped off the truck dragging a man. They exposed him toward the two _Assassins_, and Evee could see clearly that it was really Kangpae, in good condition.

"Satisfied?" Hugo croaked. "I'm going to load up your friend to the truck and send it to the border. If you screw me up, I'll send my _Valkyries_ to destroy the truck. One strike will be enough to send your friend to hell."

"I'm moving up," Evee replied, then switched to MacGregor's frequency. "If I don't survive this, retreat to the palace. I'm taking as many of them with me."

"There's another way to do this, Chief," Kikuchi answered from his _Vedette_.

"No, there isn't," Evee sighed. "Let's hope that they're as stupid as I thought they would be."

The truck started to roll, past the mech row and glided toward the border. Evee throttled gently, making sure that the truck glided safely toward the border. As soon as the truck stopped, Evee put her mech in idle, gesturing Alison to follow her lead. She exited her mech, raising her hand to show that she had no weapons, then climbed down and sprinted back toward the MacGregor side. The border was just 50 meters behind her, and she reached the border easily. Alison followed suit.

"Get him out!" Evee yelled when the Brannigan thugs had abandoned the truck. Kikuchi and Yamada moved in to block the truck from the Brannigan's mech while Shinoyama parked his APC in front of the truck. Three MacGregor armed men jumped out and quickly retrieved Kangpae. He looked confused, but otherwise in a good shape. There was only minimal sign of physical abuse.

Somehow this struck Evee as odd. The smoothness of the transfer, Kangpae's minimal damage, and the absence of Brannigans trying to cheat their agreement, all went in her favor, something that she expected the least. Alison's words still rang in her ears: _They're thugs, they will not respect you in any way_. But in the end, she saved Kangpae, and it was what mattered most.

And now, she would make the Brannigans pay.

"Get into position," Evee ordered as she slipped into the truck, watching the Brannigan techs gleefully jumped into the two _Assassins_. The _Valkyries_ and _Clints_ boxed the new mechs, protecting their techs from possible attacks by the tanks. Evee smiled sadistically and drew a remote control from her pocket. "Eat this, you bloodsucking Brannigan assholes," she hissed, and pushed the red button on the remote.

The _Assassins_ disintegrated into two blinding fireballs.

The explosions hurled a hail of burning sharpnels, peppering the Gladiator's armor assets, but the Brannigan mechs suffered the most. The explosions tore half of their armor and spiked up their heat level. The Brannigan mechs broke formation and cluttered themselves, swaying left and right to cope with the shockwave. Two of them caught fire, while the other two wobbled to safety.

"Bust them!" Evee bellowed. "Send them all to hell!"

Forty missiles leapt from the LRM carriers, followed by streams of condensed ballistics from the _Vedette_. Half of them ripped open a _Valkyrie's_ shoulder, exposing the arm joints to the scorching air. The 30-ton mech torso-twisted to the right, firing its laser, but it did little effect for the _Vedettes_. The ex-Kuritans concentrated their attack at the _Valkyrie's_ shoulder, and within seconds the armor was shredded open. One unfortunate shell fell into the ammunition bins, and the _Valkyrie's_ torso erupted in brilliant flash.

The _Clints_ tried to retaliate, but with boiling temperature, it was hard to take a good aim. The tanks fired off, and one _Clint_ staggered hard under the onslaught of the AC10 with LRM back up. Fire blossomed from its left torso, weakened by the explosions and ballistics. The _Clint's_ left torso was ripped apart; melted armor and gear fluids drip to the ground like blood. Two laser bursts from the resilient _Clint_ sank into Yamada's center hull, but did nothing more than melting half a ton of armor. The missiles wiped off the remaining armor covering the torso, and Kikuchi's autocannon slug thrust deep unopposed. Burning chunks of titanium structure flew away in every direction. The medium mech jerked behind by the blasts; its body sizzling with steam, sparks and smoke.

Loosing two mechs in the hands of two _Vedette_s and two LRM carriers scared the other two. Their turned their backs and ran, but the mercenaries weren't about to let them. Dozens of missiles peppered the _Clint_ from the back, followed by streams of AC10 bullets. The shells speared the _Clint's_ armorless back, setting the reactor on fire. Five quick consecutive explosions ripped the mech apart. Its body rocked back and forth, then crashed to the ground on fire.

The last _Valkyrie_ quickly ran out of weapon range.

"I can't believe you did it!" Alison yipped, slapping Evee's arm with bliss. "You did it girl! I don't know if you have it in you, but you did it! You must buy everybody drinks tonight!"

"Not so fast," Evee smiled at her triumph. "The duke might not like the fact that we lost two _Assassins_. We have to confince him that the Brannigans fare much worse than we do. Then, I'll buy everybody drinks."

* * *

_**MacGregor Palace,  
**__**New St. Andrews,  
**__**October 21, 3062**_

As Evee expected, the duke and Liam took the news with strong disapproval. It was hard for them to accept Evee's point of view. To them: mechs win war, and the loss of two fast mechs weakened their capability of delivering quick attacks.

"This is outrage," Liam growled. "Why are you still wasting time with her, father? Let me lead the army and finish this war in a quick strike. She obviously lacks the courage to do as such."

"Look what happened to Kangpae if we rush to finish the conflict," Evee referred to Kangpae who sat silently by her. "We both learn our lesson the hard way, and I am not letting anybody repeat that mistake." She paused briefly, regaining her composure before speaking firmly, "I know I lost two _Assassins_ in a non-combat engagement. But my action dealt a severe damage to Brannigan force. They lost three mechs, about a dozen technicians, their POW, and most importantly their pride."

Evee didn't expect Liam to understand this concept, but she hoped that the duke could be swayed. And it seemed that the duke started to see everything her way. "Tell me, Evee," he mumbled amidst Liam's train of cussing. "Did you hurt them bad?"

"I believe I did," Evee answered firmly. "They lost three mechs, we lost two. They lost three mechwarriors and a number of technicians, we lost no casualties. If the lost techs are indeed the good ones, their rate of battle recovery will be severely hindered. It will force them to change their strategy, and in the end, give us the time we need to mount an attack to finish this conflict."

"I decide," the old duke hummed, "I'll let you go this time. You seem to believe in what you're doing. But I don't appreciate you going behind my back. Your father employed radical tactics from time to time, but he always consulted me before executing his plan. You inherit his mastery, but not his manner."

"I apologize, my duke," Evee bowed politely. "It will not happen again."

Suddenly Kangpae, who sat silently the entire time, rose from his seat, snatching Evee's pistol from her holster. Evee didn't expect it to happen, and by the time she realized what was going on, it was too late. Kangpae took a good aim at the old duke and fired the gun. The bullets went cleanly into the duke's torso, and exited from his back before lodging on the wall. The duke's eyes widened, feeling the murderous bullets sliced and diced his flesh before a terrible pain overtook him. He stumbled behind, leaned against the wall as he made eye contact with Kangpae, then slowly careened to the ground.

"Sonofabitch!" Liam yelled and roared his own gun, sending Kangpae twisting. Kangpae painfully dragged himself up to sit, drawing as much air into his lung as he could, but Liam blasted his gun, drilling his torso with hot tins. Somehow he found his defiance to hoist his gun, but Liam fired his gun like a madman. The shell exploded in his collar bone, sending him gurgling in his death throes.

Evee stood in the middle of the room, powerless to stop anything. The room had turned into a bloody mess, painted with blood and gristle. The duke was lying on the ground, shaking uncontrollably while Liam tried his best to stop the gushing blood from his torso. Kangpae was lying across the room, fighting for his own life. His eyes were blank.

Then it all made sense to her. Everything went smooth because the Brannigans wanted Kangpae to kill the duke. Brainwash? Possibly. But Evee should've suspected it. If she wasn't too caught up with the triumphant feeling of her successful plan, she would've seen something wrong with the way Kangpae acted.

"Oh God, what have I done?" Evee rushed to aid Kangpae, but armed thugs scrambled the room and pinned her to the wall. Others gathered around Liam and his father, trying to help. But when Liam rose with vengeance in his eyes, Evee knew that everything was lost.

"My father has died," Liam sneered, "and you killed him, Evangeline! I am taking control of this war, and I am putting a stop to your madness!" With his bloody hands, he grabbed Evee's collar and roughly pushed her against the wall. "You no longer have authority in my army! Leave this place, or I'll have you hanged!"

Liam turned around, screaming at his thugs, "Assemble the troops and get my mech ready! We'll end this conflict now!" He stopped a step away from Kangpae who was still writhing on the ground. "Get the medics and keep this filth alive! I don't want him to die – yet!" He shot one last nasty glare at Evee, then stormed out of the room.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

**Note:**This is probably the longest hiatus I've ever had, and I apologize for that. Reality suddenly becomes out of control, and I have to fight hard to go back to the fantasy world. Now it's winding down a bit, I hope I can please you with this. I'm trying to get another one before Thanksgiving, but it's better to not hope for anything. Please enjoy._**

* * *

**_

_**Ulric's Tavern,  
**__**MacGregor Territory,  
**__**New St. Andrews,  
**__**October 25, 3062**_

Once again Evee found herself among glasses of booze, trying to flush away the pain from her mind. Everything she worked for was gone. Her dream shattered in a blink of an eye. All of her effort to build a respectable army for MacGregor family vanished as the duke expired, killed by her own man. Kangpae, her loyal workhorse that saved her from the dreaded Zhanzheng de Guang, now put her in worse position than Carver V. Now with Liam at helm, her only choice was to see everything sink into the abyss of destruction. Who could save MacGregor? Who could save New St. Andrews? Who could save her?

Parker could.

Evee took a good chug of liquor, getting mad at herself that everytime she had a problem, she always thought of Parker. Parker was history. Parker was a dumb fool. Parker was a pig for making her miserable. Yet she couldn't let herself to get away from him.

"Damn you thrashborn," Evee mumbled, massaging her temple. "For once, just leave me alone."

"I'm no thrashborn," somebody answered her.  
Evee jerked her head. For a split second, she hoped it was really Parker. But her hope withered as her eyes caught the figure of Aoshi standing a foot away from her. She smiled, laughing at herself for letting herself thinking that way. But however impossible it was, that split second was the best moment she had for months.

"I don't have any explanation," Evee poured another glass of liquor, "but it seems that our contract is going to the drain. The duke is dead, and it's partially my fault. I should've seen the difference in Kangpae since he returned. He was lifeless. But I was too caught up with myself."

"What you did to get your friend back was worthy of marvel," Aoshi took a chair next to her. "Your Clan friend would've been very proud of you."

Evee scoffed. "Ironic, isn't it? I thought that was what he would do. But no, that was not what he would do. He wouldn't have missed Kangpae's different expression."

"Some things are better learnt the hard way," Aoshi smirked. "It'll make you stronger."

"Some things are better learnt the hard way," Evee muttered. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Do you have money to keep us around?"

Evee squinted. "I'm expelled, remember? I'm cut off from all financial sources."

"Then we're leaving."

"I can persuade Liam to keep the cashflow."

But Aoshi shook his head. "Even if he has the money to buy the entire Wolf Dragoons, I won't fight for him. And I believe Jaime Wolf will do the same."

Evee knew it would come to this. It was a painful truth. But she still wished to salvage the contract with the Gladiator. "If you leave, we'll die. Are you that heartless, Commander?"

"We are mercenaries, Miss Ridinghood," Aoshi tapped her shoulder. "If you're asking us to fight for you out of compassion, you're asking us to be something we're not. But don't be too stressed out. You're smart. You'll find a way. After all, your Clan friend wouldn't have picked you as _his equal_ if you're not exceptional."

_His equal_. It never occured to Evee why Parker let himself be drawn to her. He possessed that trueborn arrogance that regarded Spheroids as barbarians. But he stayed with her, and Evee thought only of lust as the glue that bonded them together, until now. He saw Clan's quality in her, as she saw Spheroid's quality in him. True, Parker was confused at that time, and his judgement might have been screwed. But some things never changed.

"I am a Clanner's equal," Evee mumbled, staring blankly at Aoshi's face. "We both are, you and me."

"When you win this war, you'll realize why," Aoshi bowed. "_Sayonara_, Miss Ridinghood."

Evee could only watch Aoshi walked away from the tavern, then buried her face in her hands.

* * *

_**MacGregor – Sterling Border,  
**__**New St. Andrews,  
**__**October 26, 3062**_

"All hands, may I have your attention," the voice of Danielle Carrerra reverberated through the comlink. "There has been a change of command. Commander Ridinghood is no longer our patron, and we have no further interest in this conflict. We are leaving. Relinquish your position to local force and rendesvouz at the starport."

Alison shook her head. This war had turned for the worst. She remembered Evee always ensured her that these guys were thugs, boys with battlemechs as their toys. They didn't possess the intelligence to raise a respectable resistance against Evee, Alison and Kangpae. Alison's background with LAAF and Hanson's Roughriders should have been more than enough to overwhelm the locals.

Well, Evee was wrong, and it cost her dearly.

"Bureaucrats," Ryan spat. "We're busy fighting their war, and they're busy taking credits."

"They're not fighting to get credits," Kikuchi replied. "They're busy pointing fingers over the death of the duke. Apparently, our patron has the least power, so she falls."

"She did what she did because she trusted her friend," Alison couldn't let the mercenary chew Evee's credibility. "Kangpae is the epitome of selfless trust. He gave his whole for the sake of his comrades. It is obvious that he was brainwashed by the Brannigans."

"Standard procedure," Ryan replied. "She should've checked Kangpae for possible brainwashing. She failed to do that, and she paid the price. Everything has a price."

"Including you?" Alison hissed. "Mercenary bastard?"

"That's right, we are mercenaries, and we have our price," Ryan retorted. "You can't pay the price, then we're leaving."

"Wait, come on, we can't leave them like this," suddenly Shinoyama spoke. "We know that Liam MacGregor is a moron, and he'll drag everybody to his grave. We are mercenaries but deep inside we're soldiers, and it is every soldier's responsibility to protect the weak and preserve human lives."

If it came from Kikuchi, Alison wouldn't be surprised. Kikuchi was the most stable among the armor personnel. But Shinoyama? He was the loudest, self-centered, full-of-himself personnel coming from the mercenary brigade, and suddenly he was talking about moral responsibility of a soldier. Alison couldn't believe her ears.

"You? Responsibility?" Ryan sniggered. "What are you drinking, Shinoyama?"

"I don't expect you to understand because you are not trained in _Bushido_," Shinoyama responded in a lecture mode. "I am a _Bushido_, and I am a Red Brigade. Unlike you Davions, I take pride in my work. I will never leave a job unfinished."

"You're a soldier, Shinoyama, and when your commander says leave, you leave!" Kikuchi hissed.

"If we can persuade commander Aoshi to finish the job, we can help them win the conflict."

"Unpaid?" Kikuchi snarled. "What is wrong with you? Have you forgotten that we are mercenaries?"

"Have you forgotten about the way of _Bushido_, Kikuchi?" Shinoyama fired back. "Has the way of money blinded you from what you are? We were Kuritans, the best soldiery in the Inner Sphere. We were what everybody else wasn't. We fought with dignity, Kikuchi! We fought the Ghost Bear! Have you forgotten that?"

"I have not forgotten!" Kikuchi growled. "But I am not a Kuritan soldier anymore. I am a Saotome Gladiator, and as despicable as it may be, the Ghost Bear is my superior. This is what I am now! You, on the other hand, are still living in the past. You still despise the Davions and hate the Ghost Bears! Just wake up and get your ass out of here!"

Alison was still surprised about Shinoyama's stand, and the subsequent event was even more interesting. If anything, she would expect Kikuchi to stay and Shinoyama to follow order. The bickering wouldn't be half as intersting if Shinoyama and Kikuchi switched places, and she was eager to see where this new development ended.

"I see that living with Davions has poluted your pride," Shinoyama stated. "And the mindless thinking of Clanners has turned you into a robot. You are a disgrace to DCMS."

"Hey, leave Davions out of your Kuritan bitching!" Ryan yelled.

"Stay away, Ryan," Kikuchi snapped. "So you want to stay, Shinoyama. Why? Because you care for the MacGregors? Because you want to be professional? I don't believe it. You have never been professional in your entire life, and you don't care about anything but yourself. And now you change?"

"Shinoyama is right, Kikuchi," Yamada, silent from the beginning, suddenly joined in. "Miss Ridinghood has been good to us, and if we leave her, she'll lose everything she's been working hard to keep."

Kikuchi's eyes widened. "You too? I don't believe this!"

"It seems that you're the only one that has been a jackass, Kikuchi," Shinoyama smiled in victory. "Yamada and I still have Kuritan pride. You have left your pride behind for money. You, Kikuchi, are lost. It's time to leave your hedonistic lifestyle behind and rekindle your _Bushido_."

Now, Alison was pleased that somebody would stay and keep fight with him. But she didn't find it amusing anymore. Shinoyama and Yamada must have another agenda. They didn't seem to share a common view about everything; Shinoyama with his brash pride and Yamada with his preserved timidity. Something was not right here, but once again, Alison opted to wait where this would end.

"Fine!" Kikuchi hollered his defeat. "You want to keep fighting with no pay, fine. I'll fight with you. But I'm not bringing this up to Commander Aoshi. You tell him, and if he shows even the scantest sign of disapproval, I'll leave you two in the mud."

"Ryan?" Shinoyama turned to the pilot.

"Don't drag me into your _Bushido_ crap, man," Ryan retorted. "If he says go, I'll go."

"So be it then," Shinoyama looked at Alison. "Looks like you may still have an army after all."

"And what does it cost me?" Alison asked.

"You didn't say 'how much'," Shinoyama smiled. "You said 'what', as if you know that you will have to pay our service with other means than money."

"I just state the obvious that I don't have the kind of money to compensate your _Bushido_," Alison replied. "And I don't believe you are doing this out of good will. So just let it out: what does it cost me?"

"I wasn't thinking of any," Shinoyama stated, much to Alison's surprise. "It's just _Bushido_. But now that you've insisted, I have to think about it. But seriously, is that what you think of me? A mercenary?"

"Are you not?" Alison responded unenthusiastically while walking away, but she knew she had to have her guard up. Shinoyama was planning something, and she wouldn't let her fall like the first time.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV**

**Note:** As promised, here's Ch.15. Happy Thanksgiving

* * *

**_Starport,  
New St. Andrews, Periphery  
November 5, 3062_**

The mercenary dropship was half full with equipments when the armor assets arrived, escorted by Alison in her mech. She didn't have to do that, but she was curious how Aoshi and Danielle would handle Shinoyama's pledge to stay and fight for the Cavaliers, even with no pay. Moreover, she was curious to see how Shinoyama would present it to his superior.

But the biggest mystery for her was what had gotten into Shinoyama. She saw him as the type of guy that thought the world centered on him. She didn't expect him, of all the armor personnel, to be the one with high moral. But as Alison thought more of it, she might have misjudged him. Shinoyama was extremely proud of his _Bushido_. _Bushido_ this, _Bushido_ that, to the point that Alison was about to throw up. In fact, _Bushido_ was the moral standard for Kuritan soldiers, and Shinoyama could've been doing what he thought was right.

_Let's see how you take your _Bushido_ up to your commander_, Alison thought as she exited her mech.

"Saotome-_sama_, there is something we need to discuss," Shinoyama said as he approached Aoshi. "I think we may have rushed to leave too soon."

Aoshi and Danielle looked at Shinoyama the way Ryan and Kikuchi looked at him the first time: with a total confusion. "Rushed?" Aoshi muttered. "Chief Ridinghood has been recalled from her position, and we have been cut off from their fundings. Why do you think we're rushing things? Do you think they owe us money?"

"We cannot let them alone in the hands of Liam," Shinoyama argued. "They will die."

"It is not our problem," Aoshi replied. "We are here to help them as long as they agree with the price. Do you suggest that we keep fighting for free?" He approached Shinoyama. "What's going on, Shinoyama? You were the one that complained a lot about this job. Now you don't want to leave."

"It's the _Bushido's_ way, Saotome-_sama_," Shinoyama replied. "Great weapons come with great responsibility. Yamada stands by me because he understands this concept."

Aoshi showered Shinoyama with skeptical look, then switched to Yamada who tried to avoid his stare. Finally he decided he wouldn't believe Shinoyama, so he went back to Shinoyama with a cold stare, "No. We're leaving, and you get your gears into the dropship."

"What if Yamada and I stay behind?" Shinoyama suggested. "From Gladiator's perspecitve, you'll have two less personnel to pay and two less vehicles to maintain. It'll ease up your overhead fund. Not to mention how much you can save from gas and food. Just consider this as our... uhm, sabbatical from the Gladiators."

"Interesting," Aoshi mumbled. "Is this what you want to do, Yamada?"

Yamada hesitated for some time. It was apparent that he was in a crossroad, wanting to stay but looking for the commander's blessing, which he knew he wouldn't get. After a vicious elbow from Shinoyama, he finally replied, "_Ryokai_, Saotome-_sama_. I want to stay too."

"Sabbatical, huh?" Aoshi looked at Kikuchi. "What about you? Are you going with them?"

Kikuchi didn't want to stay, but the three of them had been fighting together for a long time. Thinking that he would have to fight without his most trusted friends was almost unbearable. As much as he hated it, he conceded, "We always stay together."

Once again Aoshi looked at the armor personnel, thinking if he should let them stay or force them to go with him. Upon meeting the reassuring look from Danielle, he finally made up his decision. He turned to Alison, who waited anxiously, and said, "Consider this a loan to the Cavaliers. I hope you can find a good use of them."

"We'll find a way to pay for your service, Commander," Alison replied politely. "I wish you could stay with them, but I totally understand your position."

"Well then, _Sayonara_ Alison-san," Aoshi nodded, then walked into the dropship.

Thirty minutes later, the dropship blasted off and left New St. Andrews.

* * *

_**Ulric's Tavern,  
**__**MacGregor Territory,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery  
**__**November 7, 3062**_

"I don't know what to say," Evee muttered weakly, inspecting the ex-Kuritans one by one, wondering why they chose to stay in this planet. "I mean, I am grateful, but I can't offer you anything. I made a mistake, and I don't expect you to bear my sin." She gazed at Alison, shooting remorse and gratitude through her eyes. "That includes you, Alison."

"Come on, you'll do the same for me," Alison smiled assuringly. "This is where I belong."

"Now that we're at your service," Shinoyama added, "what do you want us to do?"

Evee refrained from answering, mostly because she didn't know the answer. She looked at the TV screen, watching Liam consolidated his troops for an all-out attack at Sterling territory. She knew it was a blunder, but she couldn't do anything to stop it. The face of MacGregors troops made her sad, knowing that most of them would be wasted under Liam's overconfidence. "Nothing," she sighed, averting her eyes from the screen. "Nothing at all."

"Can we wage our own war?" Shinoyama mused. "Some kind of Black-Op or something?"

"Maybe, but the situation is too hot. Let's wait until everything cools down, then we'll plan our move."

"What about Kangpae?" Alison asked.

"Liam is too busy to care about Kangpae," Evee replied. "Again, let's wait a little while. Liam won't stand a chance against Sterling and Brannigan. This may sound cruel, but the only way to win this war is to let Liam fall. Then and only then we can retake everything." She paused a moment, swallowing the guilt of telling the truth, then continued, "As for now, I need to find you a place to stay. Follow me, I know a decent place with reasonable rent."

As Evee left her chair, Yamada came to her present. "Ridinghood-san, I just want you to know that you can count on us. We are honored to fight with the Cavaliers."

"Thank you, Yamada," Evee smiled. "I am not your patron anymore, so just call me Evee."

"_Ryokai_, Evee," Yamada bowed, a glint of cheer was imminent in his eyes.

Before the three ex Kuritans slipped out of the tavern, Alison dragged Shinoyama aside. There was a burning question in her mind that she just couldn't hold anymore. "Why are you doing this?" she fired off her anxiety. "You know there's no future here. We have no money, no food, and no chance to get into action in a near future. There is no way, absolutely no way, you're doing this because you heed our need. Tell the truth, Shinoyama, why are you doing this?"

"I think you misunderstood me," Shinoyama replied, feigning disappointment. "I am not that kind of person. I told you I am trained in _Bushido_..."

"If you say it one more time I'll kick you back to Luthien!" Alison growled, losing her patience. "Look, I know you're up to something. If you think you can foul Evee, Kangpae, or me, you think again because I'll be watching you, every day, every night!"

"Including shower?" Shinoyama grinned from ear to ear.

Alison's face reddened with rage and embarrasment. She cocked her arm and sky-rocketed her punch, smashing Shinoyama on the bridge. Shinoyama, expecting nothing as violent, jerked his head backward before slumping to the floor, butt first. He rubbed his nose, and sticky fluid seeped between his fingers.

"Omphf! Whad did you do dhad for?" he mumbled in protest, squirming to get up.

"Just a little preview of what I can do if you mess with me," Alison grumbled while rubbing her knuckles. "Think about it." With that, she left the tavern, escorted by pairs of eyes from other attendants.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI**

_**Sterling Territory,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**February 18, 3063**_

Fueled by confidence, a company of MacGregor's battlemechs rolled over the muddy plain, covered by a torrential rain that marked the beginning of rain season in New St. Andrews. The command lance, leading the raid, was the pride of MacGregor's army, the most heavily armed lance anybody could find within MacGregor's territory. Liam's DRG-5N _Dragon_ took point, sandwiched by two _Ostrocs_ and a _Wolverine_. The fire lance consisted of two _Vindicators_ and two _Griffins_, and the scout lance was armed with two _Sentinels_ and two _Whitworths_, adding fire support to the already strong assembly.

Meeting the MacGregors was a demi company of _Vulcans_, _Hermes_, and _Hatchetmen_ from the Brannigans, backed up by another company of LRMs and _Drillsons_ from the Sterlings. What they lacked in quality, they made up in numbers. Overwhelming the MacGregors 2 to 1, the Sterling-Brannigan coalition arranged themselves in a horseshoe formation while the MacGregors steadily marched toward the center.

His confidence overriding his common sense, Liam McGregor reacted with one short order, "Kill'em all!"

The MacGregors lit up their entire arsenal. Emerald streaks chastised the Brannigan's rank, while cannon slug ripped the Sterling's armor assets. Missiles flew in every direction, culminating in fireballs as they struck their targets. Pieces of armor rained down over a wide area, illuminated by intermittent blitzes from weapons and explosions.

The Sterlings and Brannigans launched their own attack. Dozens of missiles filled the air, centering on the MacGregors command lance. The command mechs staggered hard and twisted by the impact. Laser beams and cannon slugs shredded their armor and dangerously threatened the internal stucture. Spark burst from the wound, and for a moment the MacGregor's formation started to break.

The MacGregor's fire lance threw everything they had at Sterling's formation. Azzure streaks pounded the tanks, leaving a trail of fire as the tanks blasted one by one. But the Brannigans came to aid. Two lances of medium mechs broke their engagement with MacGregor's command lance and hammered the fire lance. The _Vindicators_ and _Griffins_ jerked sideways; the Brannigan's mechs crunched their armor into shredded metal. Smoke twirled from critical hits. The MacGregors tried to escape with their jets, but burst of lasers and missiles enveloped them like drones. One _Vindicator_ and one _Griffin_ crashed down in flames, the other two staggered, limping under heavy fire from the coalition force.

Liam led his command lance break through Brannigan's line, leaving three Brannigan mechs in ruin and looking for the fourth. His cannon slugs smashed into the right torso of a _Hatchetman_, forcing it to step back and fall on its butt. As the medium mech struggled to get up, Liam's _Dragon_ brought its weapons to play, but a swarm of missiles knocked its radar dead. Burning myomer and structures flew away from the gash. Squirming under the missile barrages, Liam was forced to leave the _Hatchetman_. His _Ostroc_ henchmen moved up to kill the LRM tanks, but soon they found themselves swarmed by the Brannigan mechs.

The MacGregor scouts fared a slightly better fate. Using their speed, the _Sentinels_ and _Withworths_ outflanked the Brannigan lances and wreaked havoc among the Sterlings. Colorful fireballs blossomed from the formation as the tanks exploded. By the time the Brannigans could catch up with the scout lance, the Sterling had sustained staggering losses. Only two LRM tanks remained, and they opted to retreat, leaving the battlefield.

However, the success of scout lance didn't last long. Finishing MacGregor's fire lance, two lances of _Hermes_ and _Vulcans_ blocked the MacGregor's exit, catching them up in a nasty crossfire. Already running low on ammunition, the MacGregors didn't have a chance. Missiles and laser bolts gouged the mechs from every direction. Melted armor dropped to the ground like blood as smoke billowed up from all severed limbs. One _Wirthworth_ quickly erupted in a flame. The other three hung on a bit longer, but in the end, they met the same fate as the _Withworth_.

Without his wingmen, Liam knew he was fighting a losing battle. Both sides suffered crippling casualties, but the MacGregors were low on ammunition. His _Dragon_ had only 5 of armor, its right hand dangled by just several strands of myomer, and its legs gushed oil like blood. And the _Hatchetmen_ never looked more menacing with their melee weapons. Alas, he turned and retreated, followed by one _Ostroc_ and the _Wolverine_. . The other _Ostroc_ covered the retreat, defiantly absorbing lasers and missiles while the three mechs fled toward the MacGregor border. When it finally fell, Liam and his two henchmen had already been out of reach.

* * *

_**MacGregor – Sterling Border,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**April 23, 3063**_

Through her binoculars, Alison watched the battlefield, marred by twisted metal and dark figures. Indistinctly she could see battlemech limbs scattered around. The explosions had taken the best part of them that the Sterlings and Brannigans didn't care to salvage them. The dark markings of what used to be Sterling's tank collumn were still visible, although none of the Sterling's armor asset was left standing. She could only imagine how brutal the engagement went.

"How long is Evee gonna let this happen?" Shinoyama asked.

"You heard her," Alison replied unenthusiastically. "Until Liam falls."

"By that time, there will be nothing left to fight for," Shinoyama added. "Besides, we are all sick of waiting. We are ready to fight with the Cavaliers, but we are underused by Evee. She put her personal grudges against Liam before winning the conflict. We both know now is the time to act."

Alison sighed. Shinoyama was right, she started to feel that Evee was acting out of vengeance by letting the MacGregors be decimated. She understood what Evee went through, but revenge would not solve anything. Alison knew Evee knew it well, and the fact that Evee proceeded told her that she was in the path of getting back at Liam, an act that was out of Evee's character but becoming harder and harder to deny.

"So what's it gonna be, Alison-chan?" Shinoyama quipped. "You know, technically, you are the commander of the Cavaliers. Evee is discharged from the unit due to her incompetence. The next ranking officer will have to replace her. That's you. You don't have to wait for her because you are in charge."

Alison scoffed, but she couldn't help to entertain that thought. Leading the Cavaliers? Ridinghood Cavaliers was merely a unit anymore, but having her own unit would be nice. She could lead the new Cavaliers to prominence, walking out of the mud that Evee buried it in. Yes, Alison would have been a better commander than Evee. She was the only one in the unit that had military training.

But deep inside, Alison was not an ambitious traitor. She knew that she would destroy Evee if she took control of the Cavaliers. She loved her like a sister, and taking over the Cavaliers would leave their relationship in ruin. As intriguing as it sounded, she chose her relationship over power.

"No, I won't take this from her," Alison flashed a sour smirk. "I don't want to be like Liam. If she wants to wait, I'll wait with her. Besides, Liam MacGregor needs a little lesson in life, don't you think?" She turned to face Shinoyama. "I understand if you want to go. We have nothing to offer at the moment."

"We're in no rush," Shinoyama replied lightheartedly. "We'll wait with you." Before Alison could pepper him with the same questions, he quickly said, "Maybe you think I'm nuts by staying idle in this world. But there's more in life than c-bills. I'm not a typical merc. I'm always a Draconis, and I'm proud to be one."

Alison was tired chasing Shinoyama's ghost. Perhaps she could just rest her anxiety and used Shinoyama as an asset, whatever his motive may have been. "You're right, you're not as bad as I thought you were. I respect your decision, and although I don't have anything to offer right now, I'll keep it in mind."

"Well, actually, you do have something to offer," Shinoyama grinned widely. "You can sleep with me."

Alison almost choked. Here she was, swallowing her pride to give Shinoyama a credit to his virtue, but in return she got the very thing she tried to erase from his image. "You're a pig, you know that? Kuritan ass!"

"I told you I was doing this because I'm practicing _Bushido_, but you insist to pay for my service. When I say my price, you call me a pig. Isn't that a little paradoxical?" Shinoyama teased. "Besides, we still have that one bet that you have to pay. I win, remember?"

It turned out that the credit Alison gave Shinoyama was for nothing. He was still a smug bastard. But the worst part of him was she could never see what was in his mind. He seemed to have two, maybe three different personalities, and Alison never knew what kind of Shinoyama she was dealing with at a time. One time he was a patriot, the next second he was a dirty scoundrel.

"Well, Shinoyama-san," Alison took a step back, taking a perfect military posture. "My opinion about your rectitude is clearly rushed. I don't mix business with pleasure. So you can take your lust somewhere else. You're not getting it from me."

"It's your loss," Shinoyama quipped, but Alison already left, walking back to her mech.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII**

_**Ulric's Tavern,  
**__**MacGregor Territory,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery  
**__**September 4, 3063**_

Drinking alone at the back of the tavern, facing the big screen TV, Evee kicked off her boots and put her bare feet up the table. Wiggling her toes in the cool air giving her a relaxing sensation as she watched the news anchor bragged the success of House MacGregor in the conflict with Sterling-Brannigan. The report showed Liam's troops gaining ground everywhere, pushing the Sterlings and Brannigans back to their respective territory.

But Evee knew better. Alison fed her with up-to-date information from the front line, and she knew the MacGregor's borders with Sterlings and Brannigans had collapsed. Their forces freely roamed MacGregor's land, and within weeks, they should reach the palace. Liam still had enough mechs to fight, but his mechwarriors had lost considerable morale. As Duke Conner once foresaw, Liam took everybody to his grave.

It was a kind of bittersweet for Evee. On one hand, she was happy to see everything worked against Liam. She still blamed him for the loss of her father, and now she blamed him for robbing her from her dream. Her dream of leading an army. He was a brat, an overconfident boy who thought he commanded the Death Commando, and she cheered with every inch he fell lower. But on the other hand, House MacGregor had been nice to her and her father. If Liam fell, MacGregor fell. She didn't want to see the demise of MacGregor, only Liam.

"I hope you're enjoying the show," Jeremy Stewart suddenly appeared, taking the seat next to her.

"Enjoy?" Evee scoffed. "There's only lies on TV. Why would I enjoy lies?"

"I don't know," Jeremy quipped. "Maybe you just enjoy how Liam loses his life, just like the way he takes yours. Maybe you enjoy watching him destroy himself. Or maybe you enjoy how far revenge will get you."

"Revenge is too strong a word," Evee shook her head. "I just enjoy watching him taking a lesson. But now I wonder if it is enough for him before everything falls apart."

"Well, he won't crawl on your feet, although you have beautiful feet," Jeremy took her feet from the table and put them in his lap. "But I think he had enough lesson that he will not forget it for the rest of his life. What about yourself? Do you have enough lesson to learn throughout this event?"

Evee flashed an irritated look at Jeremy, but somehow she could find the truth behind his joke. Yes, it was a bitter medicine for her. She didn't have to experience this misfortune. She didn't have to lose Duke Conner's support. She didn't even have to lose Duke Conner, the closest man to a father after her father died. Everything rooted back to her rushed judgement about herself, and she would not forget it for the rest of her life.

"You know," Jeremy gently ran his fingers down the length of her soles, enjoying her jerk reaction, "House Stewart can use somebody like you. You're smart, you're dedicated, and you're a natural leader. It's a shame to let your talents wasted at a tavern's table."

Evee huffed. Jeremy wasn't offering her a job. She knew that he was doing himself a favor. She could see his determination to get her, and she appreciated it. But it was just wrong. If she accepted, she would just give him a false hope, and put a noose around her own neck.

"You know I can't accept that," Evee gently refused. "I am indebted to House MacGregor. You and House Stewarts are still my rival, no matter how hard you try to deny it. Let's just face the fact that we come from two different worlds. We are not a match for each other, and there is nothing we can do to change that."

"Fair enough," Jeremy said, stroking Evee's foot from instep to ankle. "Then let me help you."

"Jeremy, you're not listening to me," Evee grunted, resisting his advance.

"Evee, you can't do everything by yourself," Jeremy's voice firmed. "There are times where you just have to ask for help. I can help you. My troops have been fattened and bored waiting at the border. They demand action, and if I don't give them anything, they'll mutiny against me. I'm sure yours feel the same way."

Again, Jeremy was right. Evee knew that Alison and the Kuritans had been waiting long enough, working small jobs here and there while waiting for her order. The Kuritans had to sell their tanks to make ends meet. She was moved by their loyalty, and she decided it was time for them to make their move.

However, Evee knew that working with Jeremy would draw her closer to him. For the better part, Jeremy was young, handsome, and worshiped her like a princess. And he surely knew what he was doing. His thumbs kneaded her sole with just the right pressure, and their circular motions at ball of her foot gave her considerable relieve, something she hadn't felt for ages. Evee felt her face flushed thinking that maybe it was not a bad idea to hook up with Jeremy.

But there was a place in her heart that she just refused to let go. It was the deepest place that she would only give to the right person, at the right time. She just didn't think that it would be Jeremy, and she didn't want him to think that he was the one. That, and the possibility of House Stewart piggy-backing their relationship would convolute everything.

But in the end, Evee did need help. That was something she couldn't hide any longer. "I don't need your troops just yet," she said, puffing a long breath. "But I may need some other resource."

"You name it," Jeremy replied eagerly. "Talk to your troops, see what they need." He paused briefly, calling up the waitress to change the TV station. "This station will only fill you with filth and depression. I'm changing it to something more interesting."

Evee knew what was interesting for Jeremy, and she wasn't surprised when the screen switched to Solaris channel. Bits of Solaris fights interspaced analyses of the current season. But the medium-weight championship garnered the most attention. Talks about Kyle-Parker part 2 had been brewing, although it was still early in the season. Some argued that the puny _Wasp_ in the lightweight season was the reason why Parker lost to Kyle, although others pointed out the flaws in Parker's maneuvers. Regardless, with Parker in an omni _Blackjack_ and Kyle in Davion's flagship _Centurion_, only explosive finale awaited.

"I'm not interested in games," Evee avoided the question. "How come you love this game so much?"

"First of all, this is not a game," Jeremy chimed, rolling Evee's toes between his fingers. "There's real death down there. Second of all, sports are free from politics. It's just you and your foe, kill or be killed, sink or swim. You don't have to think about anything else. Just clean, pure sports."

"I wish I could share your opinion," Evee replied, intrigued by his answer. She watched him giving each of her toe deliberate attention, giving her as much euphoria as it gave him. He was pure and naive, free from political intricates that had become Evee's life for a long time, and he reminded her of what life could have been for her. "Anyway, soon I will call my troops to make our move. But I will need Kangpae and Jeff Sterling."

"Sterling? The POW?" Jeremy squinted. "Wasn't he the one that tries to invade the MacGregors before you spoiled them? Why do you need such a man?"

"Believe me, if there's one man that can change the course of the war in one night, it is Jeff Sterling," Evee smiled. "The details are too complicated, but in short he has an incomplete struggle with the current Sterling rulers. We'll help him win his war, then..."

"He'll help you win yours," Jeremy interjected. "Not that I disagree with you, but I think you're playing a very dangerous game. Who can guarantee that Jeff Sterling will be true to his word? Who knows that he will not kill us if he gets what he wants? He's your enemy, Evee. He might just use our misfortunes as his vessel to power. Wouldn't it be easier to order my troops to mow down Brannigan's palace? That'll break their coalition. The Sterlings will be easy pickings."

"This is my war," Evee replied. "I'm going to win it my way. Your help is much obliged as long as it is useful for my plan."

Jeremy was dazed by her last comment. He looked at her for a long time, but decided that he would yield to her pledge. He reached for his personal comlink and punched some numbers. Half a minute later the face of Liam MacGregor appeared as a hologram on top of his comlink. Jeremy turned the comlink to face him, so Liam couldn't see Evee.

"Liam," he said, faking cheers. "I heard from the TV that the fight was swinging your way. I want to congratulate you on your achievement. Beating the two houses simultaneously was not an easy task, and you did a great job finishing it off."

Liam's face contorted in rage and shame, but he still had dignity to stand tall in front of his rival. "That is much appreciated, Jeremy. Is there some business we need to discuss?"

"I have two surplus _Clints_," Jeremy replied. "They're good mechs, and they served my lance well before we upgraded to heavies. I thought you might find it useful for your troops too."

Liam's face quickly twinkled in hope. "Are you giving it to me?"

"Not exactly giving," Jeremy smiled. "Trading. My _Clints_ for Kangpae and Jeff Sterling."

"What do you want with those two?" Liam asked. "They're traitors and scumbags, and as soon as I'm finished with the conflict, I'll have them wasted."

"I just thought I could find a better use for them. One man's trash is another man's treasure."

"Alright, be my guest," Liam snickered, thinking that he had made a great deal. "Bring the _Clints_ to Cuidich Hill at 4 this afternoon. I'll be waiting with the POWs. I hope those two scums are useful for you, rather than rot in my brig. Thank you for your generosity. I hope we can do business again in the future."

As soon as Liam cut off the connection, Jeremy folded his comlink. "There's your wish," he said, looking at Evee in the earnest. "I still don't think it's a good idea, but I'll go along with you. The _Clints_ should give Liam additional strength to hold on, until you can execute your plan."

"You just gave me a grand help," Evee smiled. "Thank you very much."

"Anytime, dear," Jeremy bent down and kissed the tip of Evee's toes. "Anytime."

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII**

_**Stewart Palace,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**September 9, 3063**_

A thick glass separated Evee from Kangpae, lying in bed with catheters swirling in and out of his orifice. Doctors and paramedics worked in shifts to restore him to his old self. As Evee had guessed, Kangpae was injected with a strong brainwashing agent by the Brannigans. The chemicals resided in his body for quite some time and had taken some tolls on Kangpae's brain. Although it had been flushed, the damage was feared to be permanent.

"Will he be alright?" Evee mumbled.

"My doctors will do his best to bring your friend back," Jeremy said assuringly. "His brain damage is severe due to overexpose to the brainwashing drug, but they said we still have hope." Jeremy put his hand on Evee's shoulder. "I know how he means to you, but some things are not meant to be. Let's just hope for the best."

A painful memory of Kangpae zipped in Evee's mind, from the time they met at Outreach, their struggle at Carver V, to Wotan and New St. Andrews. Wherever she asked him to go, he would go there. He was short on patience, like any other Solaris jocks, a characteristic that brought him down. But Evee would surely miss his impatience if he didn't come back.

"Yeah," she whispered. "There's nothing else to do but hope."

Gently Jeremy turned her around to face him. She stood just half a foot shorter than him, giving him easy access to look her in the eye. Before Evee could react, he lowered his face and kissed her. Evee resisted, but soon she was too caught up to stop it. His kiss was polite, almost like asking her permission to get into her life. Of course he was a good kisser. He was a prince, and he probably had training on kissing. But it was nice being treated like a noblewoman, something that Evee didn't have luxury to feel.

For the first time, Evee reciprocated.

The kiss lasted for several minutes, then Evee broke off and asked, "What was that for?"

"Thank you," Jeremy replied gently, "for trusting me."

"It doesn't have anything to do with trust," Evee averted her eyes. "I'd do it with anybody."

"I don't believe it," Jeremy advanced again, trying to kiss her. "I don't believe it a bit."

But this time Evee dodged his advance. She enjoyed his pampering, but she didn't want to get attached to it too quickly. The brutal breakdown with Parker still lingered in her mind, and she didn't want to put herself in the same situation. "We still have Jeff Sterling to take care of," she said, ignoring him. "Let's get to the brig."

"Alright," Jeremy replied in a sigh, painfully breaking off his advance. Together they walked to the brig, taking two guards to accompany them to meet Jeff Sterling. The guards picked him from his cell and chained him to a chair, then sandwiched him with guns at the ready. Evee walked until she was two feet away from the POW, scanning him fervently. His body had lost most of the muscle, but the spirit was still there. Evee didn't know what kept his spirit up, but she was glad he still had it in him.

"Remember the last time we talked," Evee said, "that there'd come a time where you had to do something for me. This is the day. I have a proposition for you. If you're not interested, then let's not waste each other's time. I'll return you to Liam MacGregor and have his way with you."

Jeff reclined in his limited seat, trying to catch any sign of trap in Evee's offer. The fact that Evee was in Stewart's domain was evident enough that the war was not going well with the MacGregors. He could see she was desperate. But desperate or not, she was offering him a chance, and it was idiot of him not to take that. Gambling with destiny, Jeff replied, "Depends on what it is."

"Most of Sterling's operatives are out in MacGregor's soil," Evee explained. "They won't expect a small force making a thrust into their heart. I have personnel that are highly trained in stealth. I can take you to Sterling Palace, within striking distance to your sister and her companion. I can give you the opportunity to reclaim what they stole from you. Your days of Captain Jeff Sterling is over. I can make you Prince Jeff Sterling."

"But?" Jeff sensed an unspoken truth.

"As soon as you're in power, retrieve your troops," Evee looked deeper into Jeff's eyes, letting him know that she was dead serious. "I want them off my ground within hours of your enthronement. You don't have to stay in the war. All you have to do is to call off your troops."

The flame of revenge flared in Jeff's heart. It didn't take long for him to reply, "If you do this, I'll dedicate my troops to assist you in battle. I'll dedicate my troops for you whenever you need them. Just give me your words," he looked into Evee's eyes with hell in his eyes, "make sure you stay away from my sister. I will kill her with my own hand."

"We have an understanding, then," Jeremy added. "Just remember this: we Stewarts do not take betrayal very lightly. The moment I see you making a fool of Evee, I will pour my firepower upon you so great nobody will remember House Sterling 5 years to come. If you think I'm bluffing, then go ahead and try. You'll be sorry you meet me today."

"All I want is my sister's head," Jeff replied. "Give me that, and I'm yours."

"Good," Evee beamed. "Now get rest. We'll move out in two days, and you're taking point."

* * *

_**Stewart Palace,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**September 10, 3063**_

"Sterling's Palace is located in a meadow," Jeff Sterling started the briefing. "It is hard to move without notice. But I still remember the guard pattern. There is 20-second blind spot in any direction. If we hide in the swamp just outside the meadow, we can punch our way to the palace wall within 20 seconds, and the guards will not see us coming. The problem is, we have to have something that can cover 500 meters in 20 seconds."

"I have a company of _Savannah Masters_," Jeremy stated. "They're fast enough to cover the ground, and even if we can't get there in time, they're small and quiet enough to be noticed."

"Assuming we can reach the wall without notice," Jeff resumed, "we can use two aqueducts to reach the main building. Guards will be scarce, but I can't guarantee it. There might be some adjustment, so keep your eyes open. Once in the building, there is no way to get around the guards. We have to take them out. But if we're quick, we can reach the main chamber before the other guards came. Speed is essential. To increase chance of success, I suggest we split into two teams."

"Jeff, Jeremy and I will take the north aqueduct," Evee said. "The rest of you will come from the south."

"Remember: you can touch anything but my sister," Jeff concluded. "She is mine."

"Alright, that's it," Evee said. "I appreciate your willingness to stick with me this far. I will not forget what you do, and I promise you that I will return every single favor. Now you have 6 hours to prepare. You've been waiting for this for a long time, so don't spoil it with lack of preparation."

As the crowd dispersed, murmured raised within the Kuritan ranks. "Your commander is nuts to trust an enemy in leading a mission," Shinoyama gruntled at Alison. "Has she forgotten who we're fighting for the last months? We're relying on a Sterling to take on the Sterlings! I'm telling you, this is suicide!"

"Evee knows what she's doing," Alison replied. "She told me of what Jeff had gone through, and I think we can trust him enough."

"Shinoyama is right," Kikuchi added. "We don't know if he's telling the truth. Evee's making a mistake."

Alison agreed with Shinoyama and Kikuchi, so she went to Evee and dragged her aside. "For years I've been following you. But this time I can't go with your plan. Why the Sterlings? Why not Jeremy Stewart? He's there for you. Just marry the guy and all our problems will vanish!"

"The Sterlings are simple people," Evee replied, hushing so that Jeff didn't hear her. "If we know how to control them, we'll get their guns. The Stewarts, on the other hand, are more complex. Even if I want to, marrying Jeremy may not necessarily solve the conflict. I'm more comfortable gambling with the Sterlings than the Stewarts." Evee looked into Alison's eyes in the earnest. "Alison, I grew up with these people. I know how to deal with them. All I ask from you is your trust."

It was indeed trust that made Alison followed Evee. She had confidence that Evee always thought her plan well and would not do something stupid. "Alright, be careful," she touched her arm. "He's in your team, so watch out for double-crossing. I don't want to lose you yet."

As Evee left, Shinoyama and Kikuchi came by her. By the look in her eyes, they knew that they had to do it, although they didn't like it. But they pledged their allegiance to the Cavaliers, and they had to do what the commander of the Cavaliers wanted to do.

"Stay close to me," Shinoyama said to Alison. "I don't trust the Sterling, and by the way Evee made her decision, I don't trust her either."

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter XIX**

**Note:** This chapter contains graphic violence. Readers discretion is advised.

* * *

_**Sterling Palace,  
New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
September 11, 3063**_

The cockpit of the _Savannah Master_ was incredibly tight, squeezing winces of discomfort from Evee's face. Once in a while she tried to lift her legs in the small cockpit, just enough to get her bl00d flowing. She couldn't help smiling, thinking how the boys would fare inside the cockpit. Both Jeremy and Jeff were bigger than her. The Kuritans were more or less her size, and Alison should have no problem since she was the smallest crew.

The sun had long set, but Evee could still see the Sterling palace in the distance, roughly half a click away from where she hid. Four towers guarded the complex, and the sensors on the top of the towers swept the meadow with electromagnetic wave all the time. Evee didn't see how the 20-second window was possible. She started questioning her plan, thinking that maybe Jeremy, Alison, Shinoyama, Kikuchi and Yamada were right. This might not be a good idea. But it was too late to back down.

"Everybody, prepare to move out on my mark," Jeff's voice tickled her ear. "Ready? Now!"

Evee slammed her foot on the pedal, bringing her _Savannah Master_ zipped past the great plain. The wind blew her hair through the partially covered cockpit, but it was the least of her concern. She observed every movement of the Sterling's hover tanks that gathered around the complex, anticipating any sudden movement. But her worry didn't materialize. In one mad dash she reached the Sterling wall a little more than 20 seconds.

As she climbed out her ride, she bartered look with Jeremy, then Alison, and then the Kuritans. They had the same concern about Jeff's integrity, but the first step was completed just like he said. They all agreed that Jeff deserved another chance. With quick hand gestures, Evee split her force. Alison and the Kuritans slipped under the shadow of night, going toward the south. Jeff gave Evee his thumb, and tiptoed toward a dark mass about 50 meters in front of them. Evee and Jeremy followed suit.

The dark mass was the northern aqueduct, and hopping from support to support, the three managed to get close to the main building. Unfortunately two guards were standing right in front of the door, smoking and chattering loudly. Using hand gesture, Jeff pointed the guard on the left, then his own chest. Evee switched the safety pin on her sidearm and aimed at the right guard while Jeremy readied his machine gun.

In a quick movement, Jeff sprung out of his refuge and blasted his gun twice. The guard on the left didn't have a chance to react. Dark substance jetted from his head, smearing the wall and the face of the other guard. He jerked behind, trying to bring his rifle to bear, but Evee quickly fired her pistol. The muzzle flash accentuated the bl00d spray in the dark ambience, and the guard crashed afterwards.

"Come on!" Jeff yelled, tossing the guard's machine gun at Evee. "We have to reach the main chamber before my sister can escape!"

* * *

Alarm blarred and Sterling soldiers sprinted toward the main building. Alison realized that Evee's team had made a run to the main building, and these soldiers might give them trouble. Without further notice, she sprung up and roared her machine gun. Two soldiers quickly fell under her onslaught, but others spotted her and soon enough Alison found herself ducking under whizzing bullets that flew millimeters away from her head. Shinoyama, Kikuchi, and Yamada formed a defensive formation, covering the ground as much as possible. Within seconds, half a dozen soldiers fell under the effective defense of the Kuritan trio.

"We have to get to the main building," Alison said, wildly spraying her bullets to her left, forcing several Sterling soldiers to cower under some vehicles. "Evee might have some problem with the soldiers inside."

"Shinoyama, go with her," Kikuchi replied. "We'll hold these creeps."

"Stay close to me," Shinoyama grabbed Alison's arm and started sprinting toward the main building. One Sterling tried to block their way, but Shinoyama fired his rifle, decking him right on the chest. The soldier went down, but managed to stand up again. Shinoyama targeted his head, and the bullet went cleanly through his forehead. He jerked backward, hit the wall behind him, painting it with his body fluid, then laid flat.

Wasting no time, Shinoyama broke into a sprint through the dark space. Alison had a hard time following him. He was considerably fast, and even when moving at that rate he could still hit a target with razor-sharp accuracy. Shinoyama was an extremely annoying individual, but in combat he was an extremely efficient machine. But as a matter of fact, all three of them showed combat prowes like she had never seen. Maybe it was _Bushido_. Alison felt inferior, but she shook it off and kept on running, trying to catch up with Shinoyama.

Soon they reached a door with a small hallway behind it. The hallway took them to the kitchen, and as soon as they emerged, they were greeted by Sterling thugs. Machine guns rattled, spitting bullets all around them. Alison ducked under a counter, but Shinoyama threw himself to the opposite direction, sliding on the floor while returning fire. Several gunmen cried as bullets pierced their midst. Two Sterling soldiers trained their machine guns at Shinoyama. He stopped behind an oven and banged the metal structure with his shoulder. A large pan flipped over, spilling boiling grease toward the gunmen. As the gunmen cringed, Shinoyama picked two kitchen knives and flung them. One incised the neck of a guard, slipping between his neckbones and diced his trachea. The other sank into the heart of the other soldier. The soldier only had a second to jolt before his body ceased to function. He dropped dead to the floor, more fortunate than his comrade that was still weltering.

Alison watched the sequence in awe, but she only had a second of rest. The door at the other end of the kitchen blasted open, and a man with military atributes came in, towing a girl with a striking resemblance with Jeff Sterling. The man must have been her father's adjutant, and they were trying to escape. Alison hoisted her gun, but the man was faster. Two blasts ripped the air, and Alison knew she was not quick enough to dodge the bullets.

"Get down!" Out of nowhere, Shinoyama was inches away from her, pushing her with all his might. Alison's petite frame slammed into the wall, and she winced as her left shoulder strained to sustain the impact. But she quickly regained her footing and fire three rounds at the man's midst. Her bullets ripped the man's chest, center mass. The man's eyes widened, feeling the hot tins sank into his lung. He swayed, trying to grab everything within his reach, but his consciousness soon left him. He crashed on top of a soldier.

The girl screamed and went back to where she came, and Alison had made a dash to pursue when she noticed Shinoyama sitting on the floor. Bl00d covered his left arm, rooting back from a nasty gash on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, breathing hard, trying not to hyperventilate, but Alison could see his left arm shaking.

"Oh my god!" Alison crouched in front of him. "You're hurt!"

"Flesh wound," Shinoyama strained to reply. "I'm fine. Get the girl before she escapes."

"I won't leave you," Alison ripped her sleeve and used it to wrap the wound. "You took that bullet for me."

Shinoyama's eyes fluttered open. "If we lose the girl, everything will be for nothing."

"We'll find another way," Alison gently put pressure on Shinoyama's wound. "Now conserve your energy. Everything will be over soon."

* * *

"Cover me," Jeff said while surged into the open, running as fast as he could towards the main hall. Two Sterling soldiers spotted him, but Evee and Jeremy rattled their guns. One of the soldiers was rocked back, the other one was caught in a stream of bullets from Evee. Two more came down from a stairway, but Kikuchi and Yamada came in from the other end of the hall. Their bullets didn't give the Sterling soldiers a chance.

And then, the girl stormed into the hall, still screaming, but suddenly got quiet when she saw Jeff.

"You killed father," Jeff hissed, dropping his gun to the ground.

"I didn't!" the girl squealed, trying to get to where she came, but Kikuchi and Yamada had blocked that door. "It's all Thib's fault! He set up the plan to kill father. He put you in the front line. I have nothing to do with it. I have no power to stop him. Please Jeff, you have to believe me."

"You killed father! And you killed me!" Jeff advanced, his fists curled so hard his knuckles turned white. "You ungrateful bitch, you killed your own family! Don't lie to me! Admit it before I kill you!"

"Please, Jeff, I didn't," the girl dropped to the floor, crying her heart out. "I didn't do anything."

By this time, Kikuchi walked by Jeff and put a wakizashi into his hand. Jeff unsheathed the blade, grabbed his sister's neck and hoisted her from the ground. He pinned her against the wall, looking into her eyes with vengeance, "This... is for father!" With all his might, Jeff rammed the blade into her midst.

Her eyes widened with dread. She choked, grabbing Jeff's arm, realizing that her life was numbered. Jeff retracted the bl00dy blade, only to slam it back even deeper. Her jaw locked in a screaming position, but nothing came out of her mouth. Her body convulsed, and soon enough she went limp.

Gently Jeff retracted the blade from her body and let her sprawl into the floor. He stood still, then crouched next to her corpse, sobbing. He covered his face with his left hand, smearing it with his sister's bl00d in the process. His sobbing turned to a loud wail. After a while, he finally he regained his composure. He wiped the bl00d from the blade, then came to see Evee. His eyes shot wonder and gratitude. "It is finished," he whispered. "I am indebted to you. Whenever you need me, I'll be there."

Evee smiled and bowed a little. "Anytime, my prince."

Jeff let out a long, hard breath, then pulled out his comlink. He put it in general frequency, then broadcast his message, "Attention all hands, this is Jeff Sterling. I have taken control of the palace. From now on, I am the ruler of House Sterling. All hands, return to base. I repeat, return to base."

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter XX**

_**MacGregor – Brannigan Border,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**December 31, 3063 **_

Alison woke up numb from the discomfort of the interior of a _Drillson._ It was significantly larger than Shinoyama's old APC, but it was not quite a place to sleep. She supported her body with her hands, shaking her head as the view of her clothes scattering in the cramped room leapt into her eyes. And right in front of her she found Shinoyama sleeping on top of his own clothes.

Evee's bloody coup d'etat worked. Jeff immediately pulled Sterling's troops out of MacGregor's soil, leaving the Brannigans taking the brunt of MacGregor's remaining force alone. He also gave three _Drillson_ hover tanks to the Kuritans as a token of appreciation. Spending most of their time in tracked vehicles, the Kuritans couldn't feel happier with the smoother, faster, and stronger tanks.

Alison couldn't believe that she just spent the night inside Shinoyama's _Drillson_.

Moving gently, Alison tried to retrieve her clothing, but one sloppy elbow move nagged Shinoyama's ribcage. He jerked his head, and as soon as he saw Alison, he grabbed her, locking his legs around hers. Alison was practically pinned between him and the ceiling of the _Drillson_ without any room to move. Her shoulder-length hair fell on his face, and he showered Alison face with kisses.

"You animal, you!" Alison giggled. "Haven't you gotten enough? Evee will kill me if she knows..."

"Evee can wait," Shinoyama replied, muffled by Alison's hair. "I busted a shoulder to earn this, and I deserve every second of it."

Alison caught the scar from the bullet in Shinoyama's shoulder, and she kissed it. She remembered Shinoyama said it was a flesh wound but later she learnt that the bullet actually punctured his shoulder blade. She couldn't imagine the pain he had to endure – that _she_ had to endure had Shinoyama not pushed her out of the way and took the bullet for her. His galantry drew her closer to him, and before she knew it, they were lovers.

For the worse part, Shinoyama was always a _Bushido_ egotist that drove her mad by his infinite ramblings. He could always found something to ramble on. But that scar reminded her of what Shinoyama was on the inside: a true warrior. The dichotomy of rudimentary and noble qualities in his personality made her confused but at the same time attracted to him.

"I guess chicks dig scars, don't they?" Shinoyama commented on Alison's kiss. "Aren't you glad I stay?"

"You're full of yourself!" Alison huffed but grinned. "You haven't told me why you stay."

Shinoyama took a deep breath. "You just can't let this go, can you?" he sighed. "Alright. It's you."

"Me?" Alison guffawed.

"Yes, you," Shinoyama caressed her jet-black hair. "What, do you think I stay for money? For fame? For my bloodlust? New St. Andrews is not Solaris. It's a hellhole, but you made this hellhole worthwhile." He paused, looking at Alison, gauging her reaction. When she didn't say anything, he said, "You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, Shinoyama-chan," Alison kissed his lips, "but I appreciate you trying. I think it's very romantic."

The kiss flared their passion. Alison felt ready, and she felt Shinoyama was more than ready. Just as she thought she could take another round, the comlink rang. Evee's voice blarred into the _Drillson's_ compartment, "All hands, does anybody see Alison? Alison? Where the hell are you?"

"Holy crap!" Alison pushed Shinoyama off. "She'll kill me now."

"It's New Year's Eve," Shinoyama protested. "Just tell her you want to spend your time with someone special. She'll understand."

Alison paused. "No," she replied morosely. "I don't want her to know just yet."

"So we're just gonna sneak around behind her back," Shinoyama said, annoyed. "Why? What do you see of our relationship? Are you ashamed of it?"

"Sorry," Alison grabbed her clothes and climbed out. "It's just gonna have to be this way for a while."

* * *

_**Stewart Palace,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**March 11, 3064  
**_

Kangpae swung his legs over the matress, one leg at a time. Months of lying on the bed had taken a toll on his muscles, and now he had to learn how to walk again. The gruelling months of physiotherapy prepped him up in a promising rate, but Kangpae wasn't sure if he would be in a battlemech anytime soon, if he ever would.

Kangpae didn't really remember what brought him in that situation. He remembered clearly how he chased Brannigan's crippled mech deep into their territory, a decision he would regret for the rest of his life. He was caught in a minefield, taken to Brannigan's compound, then everything went blurred and hazy. The next thing he remembered was Evee telling him what happened, and if he didn't know her better, he wouldn't believe any of it.

"Good progress!" Evee stood at the door, complementing his physiotherapy progress every single week. Kangpae was embarrassed at times, having Evee see him at his feeblest. But she had been an incredible support for his progress, and if it wasn't because of her, he wouldn't get that far. He still had a long road to go, but with her on his back, he was confident he would get there soon.

"I hate to be in this position," Kangpae bemoaned. "I haven't tested my piloting skill, after months of non-activity and possible brain damage. I'll be eating your money doing nothing. Not to mention everything that had happened to the Cavaliers. I am sorry, I made a mistake and everybody has to pay for it."

"We all make mistakes," Evee replied assuringly. "We paid a lot for it. But we regained so much during the past several months. Sterling-Brannigan coalition has been broken, and now House Sterling is our ally. House Brannigan stands alone, and soon enough we'll end this conflict." She touched his arm, sending warmth to the tortured Kangpae. "Don't worry about money. We'll find a way. We always find a way, don't we?"

"Yes, we do," Kangpae smiled. "What about the Stewarts? If I remember correctly, you were very cautious about accepting Stewart's assistance. What will this service cost us in the future?"

Evee drew a long breath. "I don't know," she answered slowly.

"Does Jeremy treat you well?"

Evee jerked her head, completely surprised. "What does it have to do with everything?"

"I feel like my mistake forced you to accept Stewart's assistance, against your wish," Kangpae said. "I put you into this situation, and I just want you to know, if there was something I could do, I would."

Evee replied with a smile. "Your mistake is part of my decision, but not everything. Just leave it at that. So yes, Jeremy treats us well. He's been a very supportive ally. So far he hasn't mentioned anything about the cost of his assistance, but I'd like to hold it until this conflict ends. By the way, I really appreciate your attention."

By that time, Jeremy entered the room, followed by another man. Kangpae didn't remember much of his face, but he remembered the eyes looking at him with utter disgust. There was only one man in New St. Andrews who had so much hatred at him.

"Evee, somebody wants to meet you," Jeremy quipped, referring to the man behind him.

Evee's eyes twinkled with delight, and her lips curled into a small smile. "Liam MacGregor," she fibbed charm. "What brings you to Stewart's Palace? Your troops will need you in the field."

Liam painfully swallowed Evee's insult. His face twitched, and his hands trembled. It was hard for a man with his ego to accept defeat, especially from a girl who he insulted before. But he had no choice. If it wasn't for Evee, MacGregor's palace had fallen to Sterling-Brannigan coalition, and MacGregor family had been lost. Although his ego dominated his actions, Liam had enough training to understand what he had to do to preserve his family.

"I deserve this humiliation," he replied, his voice shaking. "The course of the conflict has proven that you are the better field commander. I come here to express my deepest regret of what I have caused you and your unit. Please accept my apologies. I am willing to restore your position as the Chief of Defense in House MacGregor. I guarantee that your assets will be returned to you completely."

Somehow Kangpae felt sorry for him. Although he was under influence, he was the one that pulled the trigger, prompting Liam to the throne before he was ready. But by the way he treated Evee, Kangpae was glad that Liam had to beg for Evee's return. It was good for his attitude. Besides, he had learned his lesson the hard way.

"Do you want me to return to MacGregor's land?" Evee said.

"Please," Liam lowered his voice. "House MacGregor needs you. I..." he swallowed hard, accepting the fact that he was begging," I need you."

"As with your father, my term is that I have full control of MacGregor's military affair," Evee's voice was firm. "Do not interfere with my decision. House Sterling is now our ally, but their allegiance is to me, not you or House MacGregor. Do not decide anything about the Sterlings without my concession. Break my terms, and I'll leave you alone." She walked toward Liam. "Jeff Sterling will be happy to rip you apart."

"Granted," Liam replied without thinking. "Welcome back, Evangeline."

"Much oblige," Evee nodded. "Now, what is your wish?"

"Let's finish the Brannigans," Liam replied, his confidence came back. "They're in full retreat. My troops have been harrassing them all week long, and I'll crush them with..." Liam paused, realizing that he was about to step over his boundary. "Only if it agrees with your plan."

Evee beamed broadly. "You can be the spear tip of my plan. Just be careful of Brannigans' minefield. Get recon data from Alison and the Kuritans before you make your move."

Liam smiled. "See you in the battlefield." He made a quick approving nod to Jeremy, then stormed out of the room.

"Honestly, initially I thought your plan for the Sterling was a big mistake," Jeremy said, holding Evee's shoulder. "But now I see your ingenuity. If only you are willing to work for Stewart..."

But Evee shook her head, then walked toward Kangpae. "You hear that?" she said with glee. "We're back in business."

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter XXI**

**Note:**This chapter is about three-quarter toward the end. At this point it has received 2200+ hits. Thank you very much for **_Kat Wylder_** for continuous reviews, and to all readers who keep reading. I'll appreciate it if you post me a review or two. Knowing that Evee has just as much support as Parker makes me happy, and want to write more.

* * *

_**Brannigan's Palace,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**June 13, 3064**_

With Evee back on the helm, the Cavaliers regained their fighting spirit and started pushing the Branningans back to their dugout. The combination of Evee's strategy and Liam's combat prowes devastated the Brannigan force that had been running dry after being abandoned by the Sterlings. Liam's lance cut through Brannigan lines, stronghold after stronghold, until their last stand at the palace. And for the first time, Evee and Liam agreed on a full-blown attack on Brannigan's palace to finish the conflict.

The attack went as planned. Evee knew that the Brannigan would expect such an attack, so she put Liam's lance at point. Evee took three _Withworths_ and served as Liam's fire support, while she assigned Alison and the Kuritan _Drillsons_ as artillery. So far Liam's lance could hold its own, but what she didn't expect was the Brannigans still had a lot of mechs around the palace.

Evee hissed under her breath as she pumped up her missiles, peppering a Brannigan's _Hermes._ The cold weather kept her _Trebuchet_ under control, although she had fired half a dozen alpha strikes. Her marksmanship connected to the _Hermes'_ right arm, turning the arm into shredded metal. Blue flame splattered as the laser-laden right arm burst. Through her HUD she watched in the _Hermes'_ armor tracker went blinking red as armor flew in every direction.

"Heads up! Another Brannigan lance just came out of the hangar," Alison's voice crackled loud and clear.

"Copy that," Evee brought up her overhead map. Four fresh red marks popped up from the back of the palace and started making a sprint toward her flank. Evee's lance had been engaging two Brannigan lances and was reaching combat loss grouping. This new lance would deal a great damage to her lance. "Liam, new Brannigan lance is making a run for my flank. Disengage your enemy and rip'em apart."

"They're _Cicadas_," Liam complained. "My lance is not fast enough to chase them."

"My lance is not strong enough to fight them!" Evee yelled. "Alison! Sitrep!"

"I can give it a go, but I can't hold four _Cicadas_," Alison replied. "The _Drillsons_ are running low, too."

"Damn!" Evee cried, just when her console screamed. Ten rounds of autocannon raced toward her torso. Impulsively Evee pushed her joystick to the left, but she was a second too late. Six uranium-depleted shells thrust deep into her right torso. The _Trebuchet's_ right torso erupted in a mighty fireball, shaking and jerking the 50-tonner. Evee did her best to weather the quake, and moaned in despair as her 15-pack launcher went offline.

"Brannigan ass, suck this!" Evee growled and hit her trigger. Bright ruby streaks gouged the _Hermes_, severing the armor plating and ripping up the myomer bundles. She throttled her mech forward and kicked the _Hermes_ on the leg. A loud, sickening clang ensued, and the _Hermes_ bent forward, leaning dangerously on its wrecked leg, unable to move forward. Evee chastised the leg again, and the leg gave up. Still defiant, the _Hermes_ pivoted, taking a good aim at the _Trebuchet's_ broad torso. But Evee's point-blank missiles grated its mangled leg structure. The _Hermes_ fell to the ground.

By this time, the _Cicadas_ had almost reached their weapon range, but a jet stream of supersonic mass stopped the nearest _Cicada_ on its track. Spark geysered from the 40-ton mech as it staggered to keep standing. Its left torso caved in. A wave of missiles hammered its front armor even more. Titanium shrapnels were spewed to every direction, leaving a deep, wide gash on the left torso. The _Cicada_ staggered in its death throes, twisting and firing its guns in desperation. But another Gauss shell whizzed and slammed into its torso, severing power lines and myomers. Tongues of fire licked every inch of its torso.

"Still defiant to finish your conflict without help," Jeremy's voice sprung on the comlink.

Evee turned her head around and saw a mammoth, 80-ton GOL-3M _Goliath_ surging toward the battlefield. Its lancemates started to intermingle with Evee's comrades, warding off the Brannigans with fresh weapons. The addition of 2 _Crabs_ and one _Quickdraw_ quickly turned the tide of the battle. Three Brannigan mechs erupted in blinding flashes; the rest turned back and made a run for their lives.

"It's you!" Evee chimed. "I should've known it was you on the _Goliath_."

"Like it?" Jeremy replied, lining up his big quadruped by Evee's side. "I like it because all the weapons are mounted on a turret. I have an unadulterated 360-degree firing arc. Imagine how this baby would blast the competition at Solaris."

Evee smiled bitterly. With an assault mech at her disposal, the fate of Brannigans was pretty much sealed. But part of her didn't let her rejoice. Jeremy was just a late-teen boy who saw everything as a game, oblivious of the consequence of his action. His presence in the battlefield proved that House Stewart was, indeed, taking a part in the whole conflict, something that Jeremy denied. Somehow she had a feeling that it would cost her in the future.

"Evee, another lance just started up," Yamada reported, waking her up from her reckoning. "Big ones. Two heavies, a _Warhammer_ and a _Crusader_, with two _Shadow Hawks_ as escort. This is it, their last gambit. I think the _Warhammer_ is Brannigan's leader."

"Hugo Brannigan," Jeremy said, moving his mech toward the palace. "I'll take him."

"This is not your battle, Jeremy," Evee tried to usher him away. "I appreciate your assistance, but I can take it from here."

"Come on, I intercepted your distress signal," Jeremy replied. "You can't take on the _Warhammer_, even in your nominal condition. Why don't you just sit back and enjoy the show. It's my turn now."

Without waiting for Evee's response, Jeremy marched forward, firing his massive Gauss cannon at the _Warhammer_. Sparks spurted like blood as the nickel-ferrous ball clobbered the _Warhammer_ in the right torso. The _Warhammer_ jerked, then twisted and sent a hail of PPC streams. Ragged chunks of armor filled the air as the _Goliath_ wobbled about, painfully withstanding the impact and the loss of mass. The _Warhammer_ followed up with missiles. The _Goliath_ absorbed every single one of the _Warhammer's_ onslaught, then fired its missiles. The warheads raced and wiped away the remaining armor. Six missiles ripped the weakened right torso of the _Warhammer_, igniting minor fire over the torso.

The _Warhammer_ swung around and fired an alpha strike. Six missiles cracked the armor on Jeremy's front left leg, and the PPC cut through the myomer. Five consecutive explosions rock the huge mech as it buckled off its feet. Smoke obscured his vision. He rattled his machine guns. The .50 caliber slugs hit the _Warhammer_ in the cockpit, but did nothing worse than chipping the plexiglass. But the four legs gave Jeremy considerable stability. He pumped up his Gauss cannon, shredding the heavy mech's torso apart.

The _Warhammer's_ right torso erupted like a volcano, tossing its right arm 30 meters into the sky before crashing down. The other arm flailed to regain balance, but gave in when Jeremy's missile swarm pushed it back, throwing off its balance. In desperation, the _Warhammer_ fired its remaining guns, delivering a hectic blow on Jeremy's leg, hoping for the assault mech to tumble forward. The leg breached, but the _Goliath_ didn't go down. The remaining three legs provided enough stability for Jeremy to stand tall and the _Goliath's_ turret could still track the _Warhammer_.

Knowing that their leader was in trouble, the remaining Brannigan mechs made every effort to swarm Jeremy. But Jeremy's lancemates covered him from every direction. The _Crabs_ and _Quickdraw_ belched, pouring the Brannigans with lasers and missiles. One _Hatchetman _faltered, following a _Vulcan_ that hit the dirt a scant moment later. The Kuritan _Drillsons_ advanced steadily, raining hell toward the Brannigans. Evee fired the remaining missiles of her _Trebuchet_, ripping the waist of a _Griffin_. From the other side, Liam brought his lance to assist Jeremy, attacking any Brannigan mech in sight.

"All hands, keep them away from the _Goliath_!" Evee dove into the battle. "Bite them if you have to!"

Free from pot shots, Jeremy put his crosshair on the _Warhammer_and mashed the alpha strike button. The _Warhammer_ twisted and buckled under Jeremy's onslaught. Tottering to regain balance, the70-ton mech fired its entire guns at Armus in desperate retaliation. The _Goliath_ staggered haphazardly under the onslaught. Molten armor sprayed into the air. The PPC incised a deep cut on its right torso. Black smoke started to swirl. But the _Warhammer_ overheated and slowed down, allowing Jeremy to take a good hard lock on the torso. His Gauss ball stabbed the _Warhammer's_ midst, leaving a glowing crater just under the cockpit. His missiles followed suit, exploiting the crater, claiming everything inside and under. With a massive shudder the torso exploded, leaving a grotesque, mangled metal heap. What was left of the _Warhammer_ careened to the ground.

With their leader dispatched, the Brannigans surrendered.

"All hands, stand down," Evee reclined on her command couch, drawing a deep breath. It was over. She inspected the battlefield, and smiled as she counted the surrendering Brannigan mechs. No less than two _Hermes_, three _Vindicators_, and a _Jenner_ surrendered as their pilots exited the cockpits with hands in the air. Those mechs would be instrumental for building the Cavaliers into a Regimental Combat Team, something that Evee had been dreaming about for years.

Opening the hatch, Evee savored the cold air outside before climbing down her mech. Liam had waited on the ground, greeting her with satisfaction and wonder. Months of hard fighting – and loosing – had forged him into a wiser man. He was not exactly his father yet, but he was closer than he was a year ago.

"You did it," he smiled, offering a handshake.

"We did it," Evee grabbed his hands. "This is your battle too. I'll take care of the mechwarriors and mechs. You," Evee tapped Liam's shoulder, "you go home and declare victory."

"I think it's your job to do such, Evangeline," Liam replied. "You're giving me too much credit."

"Politic is your arena," Evee said, amazed at how much Liam had grown. "You're trained to do it since you're little. Besides, you're the right person to dedicate this victory to Duke Conner."

"You're right," Liam nodded. "Well, I'll be waiting for your return."

As Liam climbed up his _Dragon_, Jeremy walked toward Evee. "You trust him?" he said. "After everything he did to you? You're a smart girl," Jeremy wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Come work for me. This victory is a testament of your intelligence, and House Stewart regards it with utmost importance. I will see to it that you get anything you need. And I will never hurt you the way Liam did."

"He deserves a second chance," Evee sighed. "Everybody does. This war has made us grown. We made mistakes, and we learned from them. Besides," she paused, her eyes twinkling with delight, "your father doesn't need me. He has you."

Jeremy smiled, and a glint of red flush blossomed in his cheeks. He hugged Evee, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, then walked toward his mech. Evee watched him climbed up to his _Goliath_, and stood idle watching the three-legged behemoth limped away until it disappeared on the horizon.

Eventually Alison, Shinoyama, Yamada and Kikuchi caught up with her. Evee looked at the Kuritans, then realized that they might leave soon, since they had completed their 'sabbatical'. "Well, I guess the time had come that we go separate ways. I promised you that I will pay for your service, but I have to talk to Liam. If you leave soon, I will make sure that Aoshi Saotome receives your share..."

"Actually," Shinoyama beamed, "we come to tell you that we're not leaving."

"You're not?" Evee frowned. "I don't understand. There's nothing else to do here. We've won."

"Let me explain," Kikuchi stepped forward, "these two idiots don't want to leave." He curtly gestured Shinoyama and Yamada, clearly annoyed. "They like working with you so much that they want to be a part of Ridinghood Cavaliers. I already sent an HPG message to Aoshi that we're not coming back to the Gladiators."

Evee didn't believe it. She smelled hidden truth behind Kikuchi's explanation, and in fact she felt there was something going on among them. But she decided to let it go, at least for now. "I don't know what to say," she said. "This world is not fit for mercenary life, and I'm afraid you'll get bored pretty soon. Nevertheless, you've proven yourself as excellent soldiers, and will be valuable additions to the Cavaliers."

"Thank you," Kikuchi bowed, followed by Shinoyama and Yamada. They politely excuse themselves, and through the corner of her eyes Evee caught Alison and Shinoyama traded smiles and nods. The realization hit her like a hammer: _Is Alison Shinoyama's excuse to stay at New St. Andrews?_ It was hard to believe, but not entirely impossible. Maybe it was the reason she caught Alison leaving her post. Maybe it was the reason she couldn't find Alison at nights. Evee wanted to confront her, but realized that Alison's private life was not her business. In the end, the Cavaliers would benefit much from three ex-Kuritan soldiers. It was all what mattered.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter XXII**

**Note:** Thanks to **_MosinM_**, **_Kat Wylder_** and _**geminidude**_ for the reviews. No, it was not the end. I still have a lot of plans for Evee and co. So please stay tuned.  
This chapter differs from my normal writing style, and I still think I lack the skill to write romance. So if anybody have suggestions, I'd greatly appreciate it if you share them with me.

* * *

_**MacGregor's Palace,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**June 16, 3064**_

The ballroom was filled with exultation. Most of MacGregor family members sang their high praises for Liam, paying homage to his leadership bringing MacGregor family to win the conflict. But of course, Liam and the Cavaliers knew that Evee was the mastermind of everything. However, Evee didn't want the spotlight. She let Liam take the credit and chose to keep herself behind the curtain.

Evee would prefer to celebrate the victory in a quiet manner, so she wore a simple black dress while letting her thick curvy hair loose, covering part of her shoulder. She chose a simple attire to 'hide', but as the ball rolled on, she found it harder and harder to keep away from people. MacGregor's family members lined up to talk to her, and at one point she had to get out of the ballroom to breathe.

"There you are!" Liam suddenly appeared, followed by Jeremy and another old man. Jeremy wore a nice black suit, contrast with Liam's gleaming attributes. Evee had never seen the old man, but judging by the way Jeremy never left his side, she suspected he was Jeremy's father, the head of House Stewart. Somehow Evee felt uneasy. She had been suspicious of House Stewart's attitude toward the entire conflict, and she felt they were just about to execute their long-awaited maneuver.

"Jeremy speaks very highly of you, and even then his praise doesn't do you justice," the old man said, holding Evee's arms with childlike fervor. "You are one in millions."

"I am deeply flattered," Evee nodded politely. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"I come here simply to congratulate you on your achievements," he rambled. "Both of you did a marvelous job. You are young and smart. In fact, that is another reason why I come here tonight. I know you can understand the situation clearly." He paused, walking toward the balcony while gazing at the stars, then turned around and deliver the news, "I'm moving my troops to destroy the Sterlings and Brannigans. It's the first step to bring New St. Andrews under one nation. "

_This is it_, Evee thought. She had foreseen it. While the other houses fought each other to the death, the Stewarts waited for the right moment to sweep the survivors. It was easy to enforce their superiority since the Sterlings, Brannigans and MacGregors were still recovering from the conflict. Her teeth rattled, her fists clenched. She knew it would happen, but she was powerless to stop it.

"Under one nation?" Liam said. "And I suppose House Stewart will lead this nation?"

"Like I said, you are young and smart, so you can understand the situation completely," the old man replied. "At this moment we own the strongest army on the planet. The Sterlings and Brannigans are pirates. Thugs. Strong men with weak minds. My troops will raze them down and I will integrate them into House Stewart."

"How long are you going to wait until you do the same to us?" Evee spited bitterly. "Soon enough before we gain our strength, or long enough for you to grow into a superstate?"

"Evee!" Jeremy exclaimed. "How could you?"

"No, son, let her speak," the old man grinned. "It's easy to misinterpret my intention. I have no intention to integrate you. House Stewart respects the MacGregors. So I was hoping that we can get some sort of understanding. We'll respect MacGregor's territory. But you have to give us half of your crude titanium."

"Nuts! You're nuts!" Liam screamed from the top of his lung. "No way I'm giving in to this... nuts!"

"Then I'm afraid I have overestimated your intelligence," the old man sighed. "I thought you can assess your military strength wisely. Very well, young duke. You can expect to meet me in the battlefield really soon."

Evee wished she could give happier news to Liam, to say straight up that she would meet Stewart's army in the battlefield. She couldn't. The Ridinghood Cavaliers were done in, and even with Liam's relentless fighting spirit and Jeff Sterling's back up, they could never catch up with the sheer might of House Stewart. The only way to beat House Stewart was through a 'low blow', and involuntary Evee found herself looking at Jeremy.

By the way the old man brought his son to negotiate, Evee knew he had a lot of hope on Jeremy. One strike at Jeremy would stop the Stewarts. One strike, or a thrust at Jeremy would back the old man up, abandoning his ambitious sweep. But could she do it? Could she harm Jeremy, an 18-year-old boy who adored her like a princess? Could she hurt him, a young man totally in love with her?

Evee sighed in defeat.

"Wait, wait," Liam bemoaned. "I'm sure something can be arranged. See, Jeremy's not married. I have some beautiful cousins and relatives that he might like..."

_Oh no!_ Evee couldn't believe what she just heard. Liam was desperate, and pimping his relatives to avoid annihilation was a reasonable maneuver. But Jeremy would not take it. She knew Jeremy would take this opportunity to cement his quest for her. Liam had just given him his blessing. "Liam! No!"

But it was too late. "I already have someone in mind," Jeremy didn't waste time. "I'll marry Evee."

"You can't choose me!" Evee hollered in panic. "I'm not a part of MacGregor family! I'm not bound to House MacGregor more than an employee!" She looked at Jeremy, begging for his common sense. "Jeremy, you can't marry me this way! This is bribery! You don't want to marry someone based on coercion!"

"Coercion or not, my feeling toward you is true," Jeremy knelt in front of Evee and drew out a magnificent multi-carat ring. "Evee, from the moment I met you I knew I would spend the rest of my life with you. Before I met you, I didn't know what perfection meant. I am looking at it now. You might not see this as romantic at all, but I can't wait a second longer to share my life with you. Evee Ridinghood, will you marry me?"

"Evangeline, please," Liam said before Evee could answer. "Think about House MacGregor. Think about your father. Think about my father. You have a chance to do something none of them succeeded: to bring peace to New St. Andrews. Think about what we can achieve together with House Stewart. We can benefit from each other, and..." he leaned to whisper on Evee's ear, "you'll save our necks from their swords."

Indeed, Evee felt a sword was pushed on her own neck. In a sense, Liam's words were true, and Evee would be glad to surpass her father in her work. But she didn't want to do it by sacrificing herself. If she walked this parth, then she'd put an end to her life. The sacrifice was just too big. Evee wondered if she made a big mistake when she hesitated in harming Jeremy. It was low, but it might be the best action she could do.

But when she looked at Jeremy's face, she thought perhaps it was not the end of the world to marry Jeremy. He was young, handsome, rich, powerful, and crazy about her. Being his wife would be halfway to heaven. All she needed to do was to learn how to love him. Evee wasn't sure if she could do it, but by the way he had been treating her, it might be doable.

"On one condition," she spoke slowly. "Call off the invasion. All of them."

"Well, you certainly don't know where you stand, lass," the old man blurted. "This is..."

"Father," suddenly Jeremy got up and faced his father. "Cancel the invasion."

"It doesn't work that way, son."

"Cancel the invasion, or I'll take Evee to Solaris. You can get your dream without me."

The look on the old man's face was a treat Evee could marvel. Gone was the smug aura, replaced by anger, disappointment, and utter disgust. She could imagine that he had been waiting for this moment only to be nullified by his own son, the one that was supposed to be the centerpiece of his whole plan. He walked past his son, shooting murderous stare at Evee, hugged her, and whispered, "If my son doesn't love you so much, I've killed you already."

"Nobody's invincible, my lord," Evee returned the hug while whispering back, "He's your weakness."

"Hmh," the old man grunted, accepting the bitter realization that he was not the only one with a dagger behind somebody's back. "At least my daughter-in-law is a smart woman." He released her, patting her shoulder, and fibbed a fake smile through his still irritated face, "Welcome to House Stewart!"

"Is that a yes?" Jeremy hoped, ushering his father out of the way to face Evee. "Will you?"

Evee sighed and nodded weakly. "Yes, I will."

"Holy crap I don't believe this!" Jeremy slipped his ring to Evee's finger, then rushed a kiss. "I'm marrying Evee! Call Mom! We have to make plans as soon as possible!"

* * *

_**Ulric's Tavern,  
**__**MacGregor Territory,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery  
**__**June 24, 3064**_

"Let me see! Let me see!" Alison whined like a little girl, asking to see Evee's ring. It was a flawless princess-cut diamond ring with myriads of little gems circling it. Even under the dimly-lit bar lamps, the ring illuminated the table. "Lucky bastard, you! I told you to get this bloke! Now you see what you've been missing! How's he been treating you? Is he a good lay?"

Evee smiled faintly. "He's nice, Alison. He's very polite. He's treating me like a princess. He makes sure that I'm happy with everything." She paused, watching the light reflected on her ring. "He's every girl's dream."

"Then why aren't you excited?" Kangpae asked.

"House Stewart was launching an invasion to occupy the entire New St. Andrews," Evee explained. "With our current situation, nobody can contest their maneuver. Even if we join forces with Jeff Sterling, we can never catch up with their sheer might. The only way I can stop the invasion is through Jeremy."

"I don't understand why you have to sulk this way," Alison chimed. "You saved everybody's life _and_ got yourself a prince. Evee, you kill two birds with one stone! That's unheard of, and you should be proud of your accomplishment. Why do you still feel gloom about the entire situation? Is Jeremy lousy in bed?"

"Do you love Shinoyama, Alison?" Evee suddenly asked.

"I, uh... sheesh," Alison gagged. "Oh god, I don't know. Shinoyama's a complex man, and I don't know what to feel about him. He risked his life for me, and he said the reason he stays here is me. I don't know if he's telling the truth or he just wants me to feel nice about him. That's the reason I haven't told you because I never really thought it would take me this far, but I can't..." Her eyes wandered. "I can't stop seeing him. I guess it's just physical attraction."

Evee took a long time to think. "I don't want to marry someone for politics. I don't want to marry someone that I don't love. Jeremy is nice, and he knows how to make me feel good. But he's ten years my junior. He might confuse attraction with love. I want to marry someone that sees me as me, loves me as me, and look at me as his..." She paused, struggling to find the right word, but eventually came back to the one she tried to avoid, "... _equal_."

"Evee, you had that with Parker," Kangpae said. "It didn't work out, and it destroyed you. It took you – and us – everything we've got to get you back to what you are now. Now there's another chance with Jeremy. He might not be your perfect gentleman, but look at how he treats you. This guy would kill the whole world just to get your love. It's nicer not to love someone that loves you, than the other way around."

Evee just had to smile to hear Kangpae's comment. "Since when you've become an expert in relationship?"

"I had to kill a lot of time in bed, remember?" Kangpae grinned. "Come on, Evee. You're smart. You don't have to destroy your future daydreaming."

"You're right," Evee let out a long breath. "Maybe love isn't my thing." She threw her eyes outside through the window, watching a couple of battlemechs patrolling the palace. "You know, we need to start recruiting personnel to rebuild the Cavaliers. We don't want to be caught off guard again. How do you feel about being drill instructors?"

"Yelling at cadets?" Alison beamed. "Who wants to pass that?"

"Good," Evee got up from the table. "Start practicing. See if Shinoyama and his friends want to help. I have to start writing proposal. I'll see if Jeremy wants to chip in a bit. As for you," she smacked Kangpae's arm playfully. "Stop reading romantic crap!"

"Aye, Ma'am!" Kangpae chuckled in response.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter XXIII**

**Note: **This chapter is suggested by _**geminidude**_. Thank you very much for the suggestion. I know I promised an easy reading with lots of action, but I was drawn to politics and somber mood lately. Well, I love that kind of story, but I feel like I broke my promise. Sorry. I hope this chapter will lighten up the mood.

* * *

_**MacGregor's Training Ground,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**April 9, 3065**_

Dawn barely broke, but Shinoyama already stood fast on the training ground. The morning chill didn't bother him a bit since he was wearing sweatshirt under his thick jacket. Two feet in front of him lined up a dozen new recruits, wearing only underwears and sneakers. Half of them had turned purple, the rest shook and rattled their teeth, weathering the fierce New St. Andrews late-autumn morning.

A sadistic smile sprung upon Shinoyama's lips.

"That's right, you worms," he chuckled. "You think you can just sign up and drive a _Drillson_, don't you? You think just because a hover tank is not a battlemech you can escape with that lard pool you call tummy?" He stopped in front of a rather chubby teen and slapped his stomach. "Suck that gut in! You think you can fit into a _Drillson_ with that pot belly? The _Drillson's_ hatch is smaller than your ass!"

"Sir, yes Sir!" the teen tensed up, biting his lips from cold and shame.

"You are going to drive the ultimate weapon platform in the Cavaliers!" Shinoyama raised his voice. "You are going to be the speartip of Cavalier's army! You are going to be weapons! You... are... _Samurai_! Repeat!"

"We are _Samurai_!" the recruits answered in unison.

"And _Drillson_ is your sword!"

"And _Drillson_ is our sword!"

"Drop and give me 50 push ups!" Shinoyama roared. "Down! Down! Pump it up, you maggots!"

The recruits assumed position and started pumping up and down. But their muscles were stiff after 20 minutes standing in the cold weather. Soon their muscles cramped, and half of the recruits couldn't even support their own body weight. Grunts and moans ripped the cold morning as the recruits painfully strained their biceps, trying to meet Shinoyama's inhumane demand.

But their agony fueled Shinoyama's enmity even further.

"Weaklings! Go home to your mama!" he bellowed. "This is no place for wimps! Get up! Get up and take 20 laps! Run, you maggots! Run and shed your lard!"

As the recruits got up and limped away to run, Alison arrived in a jeep. Shinoyama screamed from the top of his lung, peppering the recruits with insults, then grabbed Alison's jacket and kissed her enthusiastically. "Why, you're a sweet little morning dew," he winked.

"I see you're having fun with the recruits," Alison pushed back his advance. "Although a bit cruel to my taste."

"The Cavaliers need to have a standard," Shinoyama replied. "Sitting on a cockpit pushing buttons will not make a great army. They have to have an integral mind, spirit, and body to make true soldiers. It doesn't matter what they rode, a _Drillson_ or an _Atlas_. They're the weapons, not their mechs or hover tanks."

"_Bushido?_" Alison teased.

"Exactly," Shinoyama beamed with pride. "_Bushido_." He grabbed Alison's jacket again and pulled her toward him, roughly. "I can show you what _Bushido_ really means... tonight."

"Yeah?" Alison pushed him and get back to her jeep. "I'm a Lyran, and to us bigger guns do the job."

"Size doesn't matter," Shinoyama replied. "It's how you use it that counts."

"Not to a Lyran," Alison winked. "My session starts in 20 minutes. See you tonight?"

"Sure," Shinoyama grunted. He waited until Alison's jeep rolled toward the palace, then hissed, "You'll see what I'm talking about."

* * *

"Shinoyama, _saite-dana!_" Kikuchi shook his head, watching the recruit in front of him trembling and struggling to stand. He cursed the unfortunate schedule that his session, armed combat, came right after Shinoyama's session: physical training. And every recruit that had gone through Shinoyama's brutal torment couldn't do anything. It was hard for Kikuchi to teach the recruits about armed combat if they couldn't even hold their weapons. 

"Guard up!" Kikuchi raised his wooden stick, asking the recruit in front of him to do the same. "You're holding a Rorynex. You put holes in your enemy's head. You have killed twenty soldiers. Then you run out of bullets. This is your only weapon, and you have to know how to use it as a weapon. You know why the butt of your rifle is wide?"

"No, Sir," the recruit replied.

"So you can use it as a club," Kikuchi performed an attack move in slow motion. "Now you do it."

The recruit tried to mimic Kikuchi, but he could not raise his arms higher than his chest. His attack fell short on Kikuchi's torso.

"No, no, you want to hit my face, not my chest," Kikuchi fixed the recruit's stance. "Up here."

The recruit complied, and after several painful tries, he finally met Kikuchi's standard.

"Good! Remember it for next time. Now block my attack."

Kikuchi swept his wooden stick with moderate speed, performing the exact same move he taught the recruit, but the recruit was too fatigue to respond. Kikuchi's wooden stick slammed into his temple unabated. It was not a hard blow, but the recruit had past his physical tolerance. He crashed to the matress, knocked out cold.

"_Bakayaro!_" Kikuchi flung his wooden stick to the matress and stormed out of the room, leaving his trainees in anxiety. Since Evee initiated the recruiting, his program was the least developed because Shinoyama always destroyed the recruit's physiques, making it impossible for him to train them. He rushed to complain to Evee, but crossed path with Yamada instead.

"I thought you're in session," Yamada said, oblivious of what happened in the training room.

"Com'ere!" Kikuchi grabbed Yamada's arm and dragged him toward the training room. The recruits, in absence of the instructor, took the liberty to sit and rest. Some of them massaged various body parts. The recruit that received an involuntary blow from Kikuchi sat in the middle, rubbing a fist-size swell on his head.

"That's what he sends me!" Kikuchi let go off his frustration. "A bunch of apes that can't even stand right! Every single time Shinoyama ruins my recruits! My program is bust because of his program... his manical, inhumane suffering of human annihilation makes me impossible to do anything to them!"

"Evee approved his program, Kikuchi," Yamada replied. "She must have thought it was good. Remember that we had to go through harsh training when we were in Dieron. It made us good soldiers."

"Our training had purposes," Kikuchi scoffed. "Shinoyama's training is nothing more than his vessel to boast his supremacy over teenagers. This is not _Bushido_, Yamada! This is outrage! I'm not taking it any longer. Where's Evee?"

"She is..." Yamada dipped his head. "You know where she is."

"Great! Everybody's having fun while I'm wasting my time!" Kikuchi growled. "If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her. Maybe she can reverse the schedule, so my session goes before Shinoyama's. Maybe I'll teach the recruits a move or two to fight Shinoyama back. That'll be hilarious!"

* * *

Kangpae floored his pedal, turning his SHD-5M _Shadow Hawk_ into a sprinting tower that ripped the battlefield. Two _Vindicators_ intercepted him, but Kangpae leapt over their heads. He landed 100 meters behind them and unloaded his arsenal at the _Vindicators_, driven by recruits. His missiles pulled a crack on a _Vindicator's_ torso, while his lasers slugged the other by shredding armor on its leg. The _Vindicators_ shook by the onslaught, but regained control faster than Kangpae wanted them to. Ten missiles from the medium mechs slammed into his _SHawk's_ right torso, hurling metal chips into the air. PPC bolts at the same spot turned the _SHawk's_ right torso into a glowing, smoking box. 

"Creep!" Kangpae yelled. Ever since he went back to piloting a battlemech, he had been trying to regain his touch. But months of inactivity seemed to take the most of his reflex. Getting repeated hits by two recruits was discouraging, and Kangpae wondered if he would ever come back to what he used to be.

Kangpae triggered his jets again, bringing his mech 300 meters from the _Vindicators_ and started pounding hard on the 45-ton mechs. His poorly aimed lasers went wide, but his autocannon slugs found home on a _Vindicator_'s shoulder. The lanky mech shrugged the attack and sent its missiles to tear apart a layer of armor on the _SHawk_. The other followed suit, ganging up on Kangpae with their missiles. The torso armor gave way to the armor-piercing warheads, leaving the torso eviscerated. Kangpae banged his head onto the console as the _SHawk_ rocked violently, withstanding wave after wave of missiles.

"Come on, dammit!" Kangpae groaned. "I'm a Solaris jock! I'm better than this!"

With every bit of energy he could muster, Kangpae paced up his mech under the missile rain. His armor tracker flashed in red, and with each impact his mech staggered. But he pressed forward, and at 400 meters, he hit his alpha strike, wiping up the remaining armor on a _Vindicator's_ torso. With one defiant attack the 45-ton mech hurled everything it got, but its targeting system was smashed. Its marksmanship flew several meters off Kangpae's mech. Kangpae danced around, scoring pot shots all over the _Vindicator's_ body using his laser. He slammed home with his AC5, busting the armorless torso of the _Vindicator_. In a flash, 45-tonner turned into a mini hell.

Wiping the sweat on his face, Kangpae turned to the other _Vindicator_ and rained down his missiles on it. His marskmanship shed a good ton of armor from the recruit, and his autocannon slugs wrecked the PPC housing. The explosions from the particle gun thrummed the ground, and for a moment the _Vindicator_ was covered with sparks. Kangpae' thumb mashed the trigger, and the _Vindicator_ pride went off, taking away the entire torso with it. The _Vindicator_ slalomed like a mindless zombie before sloshing to the ground.

Opening the simulator's hatch, Kangpae took a deep breath. He was sweating profusely and he wondered what would happen if he was in a live exercise. He was almost overwhelmed by two recruits. The two recruits, not even breaking a sweat, climbed down the simulator, looking at him with confusion.

"Good," Kangpae tried to hide his pantings. "Keep practicing. You're getting good."

As the two recruits left, Kangpae rewound the battleROM and watched the battle simulation again. He couldn't believe how slow he was reacting to enemy's attacks. He knew he owed himself hundreds of hours of simulation time if he wanted to be as good as before. It was a painful and tedious road, but he knew he had no choice.

* * *

Through her binoculars Evee watched the training ground that was once part of a beautiful palace yard. She could hear Shinoyama thundering in the distance. She could see Yamada passionately trained young recruits about piloting _Drillsons_. And she could see Alison's mech leading a lance of disarmed _Stingers_ zigzagging on the field. Once in a while the inexperienced _Stingers_ stumbled, but Alison took time to assist the trainees. 

Once Evee doubted if she would ever see the Cavaliers grew into a respectable unit. For such a long time, it was only her, Alison and Kangpae. But now her unit had acquired dozens of wannabes, more than her resources could handle. By the end of 3065, she expected to have a company of battlemechs and a company of armor assets. Within 3 years, she hoped to have a battalion. And then, in 10 years, she hoped she would finally reach her dream: Ridinghood Cavaliers RCT.

"Hey babe," Jeremy appeared, caressing her hair from behind. "What are you doing out here so early?"

"This time last year, I didn't even know if we would survive the conflict," Evee replied. "Look how far we've come. By the end of this year, the Cavaliers will be company strength. We go from 3 mechs and 3 hover tanks to 12 mechs and 12 armor assets in a year. I'm happy with the progress."

Gently Jeremy turned Evee around. "Are you happy about _our_ progress?"

Evee looked at his face, thinking of the kind of gentleman Jeremy was. His life was her happiness. She felt lucky to be his bride. Perhaps it was time to move on. "Why wouldn't I be?" she replied coyly. "I have everything I need. You make sure that I have everything I need."

Jeremy smiled. "Then come back to bed," he said, leading Evee back to the palace.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter XXIV**

_**MacGregor's Palace,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**July 14, 3066**_

"I deserve to be happy."

Evee sat in front of the mirror in her room, looking at her own reflection. She was looking at a ripe woman at her early thirties, with thick wavy hair that fell halfway down her breasts. She remembered that she used to have a pair of razor-sharp eyes when she was a mechwarrior. She didn't see them anymore. They had been tamed into queen's eyes: serene but full of grace. Amazing how much Jeremy changed her in a year.

Yeah, Jeremy. The twenty-year-old Solaris maniac who would be her husband in three days. If only she married Jeremy because she loved him with all her heart, the way Jeremy did with all his heart. If only politics stayed away from their relationship. If only everything were perfect, she would walk in the aisle a happy woman. But she understood there was no such thing as perfection. She couldn't have everything she wanted. If it was her destiny, then she just had to be happy with it.

To cool off her mind, Evee took a morning stroll on the palace yard. A year ago it was the training ground for the Cavaliers. Jeremy ordered the best gardeners to do their magic, turning it into a beautiful garden in record time. Flowers and banners decorated every corner of the yard. All was in honor of her. Evee sighed, thinking how ungrateful she had been all this time. She should feel lucky.

And then, her eyes caught a familiar figure by the gate. It had been years since she last saw it, but she would never forget that figure. It was part of her life for a long time, much longer than she wanted to. And it suddenly came back into her life at the worst possible time.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! _Evee felt her heart stop beating. Her knees buckled, and for a moment she almost fell. Her world spun in a twister as she tried to get a grip on reality. Parker had made it to New St. Andrews. Yes, that Parker, the one that stole her heart, the one that bled her heart, the one that turned her life upside down. _How am I gonna explain everything?_ But then, it didn't matter how. Evee knew she had no choice.

Walking toward the gate, she gathered every bit of energy she could muster, then said, "Parker?"

When his eyes met hers – then her engagement ring – Evee felt the entire world imploded.

* * *

_**MacGregor Palace,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**July 16, 3066**_

"I deserve to be happy."

Evee ran as fast as she could, ripping through the night. Her muscles ached, her feet burnt, but none of them could take away the pain in her heart. Orkney Beach was a good 8 miles from the palace, but Evee didn't care how far it was. She felt she could run to New Avalon. Her pumps had been destroyed long ago, and her feet chaffed and bled. But again, she didn't even feel it.

The rehearsal and dinner was an absolute torment. Jeremy, oblivious of their past relationship, asked Parker to bring the wedding band on the ceremony. Evee didn't even want to be in the wedding. She couldn't stand being close to him, knowing that everything she did would only tear him apart. And she couldn't stand the feeling that, deep inside, it was Parker she longed to wed, not Jeremy. He was so close, yet so far.

The chance to talk to him after dinner was even more disastrous when Evee learnt that Parker left everything – absolutely everything – to get back together. He was there for her. It was everything she wanted, everything she would ever wait for. But she couldn't do it. She was entrapped in a political atmosphere. Dozens of lives would perish if she rushed. She couldn't do what she wanted.

Arriving at her room, she busted through the door – sweating, panting, bleeding – only to find Alison and Kangpae waiting for her. Evee slammed her butt on her bed and burried her head on Alison's shoulder. It felt so much better than a pillow, and Evee let her explode.

"There, now," Alison gently caressed her shoulder. "There's nothing you can do, Eev. He still had the nerve to come here, after everything he'd done to you. OK, I'll give him that. But he's late, and you moved on."

Evee raised her head, looking at Alison through her glassy eyes. "I never. I thought I did, but I have never moved on, Al. Never did, never will."

"Listen to me girl," Kangpae said, "Parker treated you like a tramp. Jeremy treats you like a queen. You have a much better chance to be happy with Jeremy than Parker. Why, after seeing so much clear proofs, you are still considering that _trashborn_ to be a part of your life? Please Evee, use your head."

Evee rose, walking toward the window. "I don't know. I guess I'm not that smart after all." She turned around, looking straight at Kangpae, then at Alison. "Jeremy treats me better than what I deserve. He makes me feel like a noble. He'd do anything to make me happy. I am lucky to be his bride, there's no denying that."

"But?" Alison slowly stated the obvious.

"But..." Evee sighed, shaking her head. "He's not Parker. I'd give everything for him to be."

"I wish I could have that," Alison stated, jealousy bubbling in her voice. "If I could have half of what you have with Parker, I would die a happy girl. You've always been supportive for me and Shinoyama. You're the closest to being my sister, and I'm with you all the way."

"When I was down with the Brannigans, you made it your business to get me out," Kangpae added. "I think I owe you a support. Whatever you decide, I'm behind you. Just remember," he paused a moment, trying to let Evee know the gravity of the situation. "You could destroy everything you worked so hard to build if you walk to the wrong path."

"I know," Evee burried her face in her palm. "It's just another nail in my casket. Thank you for being with me. I guess it's time for me to call it a day."

Alison and Kangpae got the signal, then wisely left her alone. Evee rested her head on the pillow, staring at the ceiling, wondering why her life had to be that complicated. With less than 24 hours before the wedding, she knew it was going to be a sleepless night.

* * *

_**MacGregor Palace,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**July 17, 3066**_

"I deserve to be happy."

Once again Evee found herself sitting in front of a mirror. Her eyes were swollen red from crying and staying awake all night. Her feet were full of blisters from running. Her hair was dank with sweat. She could barely keep her eyes open. But she saw the sparks in her eyes that had long gone. The fire of life that had captivated a Clansman, urging him to leave his touman. The flame was back, and Evee smiled. Amazing how much Parker changed her in three days.

"Miss Ridinghood, it's time to prep your hair."

Evee rose from her seat, walking past the hairdresser who shot a confusion stare. "Not now. I have an important business with Liam MacGregor."

She continued her path toward the main chamber, signaling the guards to let her in. Four hairdressers were working on Liam's hair, while his stylists readied a long maroon royal cape with a lot of attributes. Some of them were family heirlooms, others were personal emblems that didn't mean anything.

"Evangeline?" Liam got up from his chair. "Is something wrong? You don't look well."

"I should've told you this earlier, but I was caught up with the wedding," Evee said. "I need to discuss something with you before everything is too late." She waited until Liam sent the hairdressers and stylists out of the room, then said, "You know the guy that just arrived three days ago? He's an old acquaintance of mine. He goes by Parker, but his real name is Darien Kerensky. Star Commander Dar..."

"Wait wait wait," Liam's eyes widened. "Kerensky... as in Natasha Kerensky?"

"He served with the 13th Wolf Guards during Tukayyid Campaign," Evee explained. "Yes, Natasha was his superior, and yes, Natasha was his sponsor for his bloodname. He was transferred to Phelan Kell's army to defeat Jade Falcon at Sudeten. After a misfortune, he landed on Solaris and won 2 Championships in 4 years."

"Holy..." Liam's mouth gaped, his pupils dilated. "And you know him? My God, Evangeline! You... why didn't you tell me earlier?" He walked by the window, scratching his hair. "My God! A Clanner in my soil! You said he was your friend? How did you meet him?" He walked back toward Evee. "What is he doing here?"

"He came for me," Evee replied with pride, then proceeded with a lie to kill Liam's suspicion, "to attend my wedding."

Liam took a long time looking at Evee, amazed at how little he knew about his Chief of Defense. He went back to his seat, thinking about all the possibilities – or impossibilities – that a Clanner gave him a visit. After a while, greed started to reek from his eyes. "Say, what's the chance of him working for House MacGregor?"

_Gotcha! _Evee smiled mentally.

"I will have to talk to him," Evee coined amusement. "We've worked together before. He's a brilliant warrior and he's easy to work with. Ridinghood Cavaliers will find him an excellent addition. But the problem won't be on his end." She looked at Liam in the earnest. "He's Jeremy Stewart's idol. Jeremy might have been talking to him already."

"I see," Liam reclined in his chair, looking at Evee while thinking. "Well, Evangeline, I asked you to marry Jeremy to save House MacGregor. I'm gonna set you free from that obligation. Guards!" He got up, addressing the two guards coming in, "Find Jeremy Stewart and send him out of MacGregor's property. Tell him the wedding's off. If you can't find him, tell the Stewarts not to bother to come."

"Liam," Evee grabbed his arm. "We'll plunge into a showdown with the Stewarts."

Liam turned and grabbed Evee with both hands. "We'll win, right? With your friend on our side, we'll win over the Stewarts, right? Tell me the truth, Evangeline, can we beat the Stewarts with your Clan friend?"

"I have no doubt," Evee replied, flashing a confident smile.

"Then get him here at once!" Liam beamed greedily. "Do not return without him. Do you understand, Evangeline? Do whatever it takes to bring him in. Money, land, women, kiddies, anything he wants."

"I know just what he wants," Evee squealed, storming out of the room, leaving Liam completely befuddled.

* * *

**Note:** I have been trying to write this story as a stand-alone piece. I hope this chapter is clear enough for Evee-Parker relationship. But if you want to know more detail about them, please read **I,Kerensky** and **I,Ke2ensky**. They are longer, darker, and more complicated than this story, but boy I have to say they are the best fics I've ever written. They may not go along with some people's principles, though, so proceed with caution. There are a lot of adult themes inside.

This story is actually a bridge between **I,Ke2ensky** and **I,Ker3nsky** which I will start late spring or early summer 2008. It'll wrap up Evee-Parker story arc. I can't wait to start it, but first I have to finish this story.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter XXV**

**Note:**Wow, I feel like I owe a lot of explanation. So I'll address it here. Please bear with me...

**_MosinM38_**, you are right. Liam does not think. He relies on strength to solve his problems, as Chapters 3, 13, 16 show. In Chapters 20 and 22 he knows he is not strong enough to save his own neck, so he "sacrifices" Evee. In Chapter 24, he knows that Parker will boost his strength tremendously, so he goes back to his old self, picking up fights with his neighbor.

This personality is the reason why Evee tells him all the good things about Parker. She doesn't want to marry Jeremy, but she has to do it. So she refers Parker to Liam because she knows Liam will do anything to get Parker, even a future war with House Stewart. So Liam cancels the wedding, not Evee. Nobody can hold her accountable for the breakdown, and the war thereafter. This explanation is covered in detail in **I,Ke2ensky**.

After reading this explanation, you might find Evee as less-likeable character. I understand. I'm taking a great risk by having her do so. But Evee is the soulmate of a bloodnamed warrior. I have to make her as tough, as smart, and as tricky as Parker. Otherwise, she's just gonna be Parker's trophy. It also shows that Evee and Jeremy are mismatched. She is too good for him, no matter how perfect he is for her.

**_SulliMike23_**, yeah I can't wait for it too. But I have to finish this first before I jump to **I,Ker3nsky**. Otherwise, some things won't make sense.

Everybody seems to like the training sequence. It's **_geminidude_**'s idea. So cheers, hugs, and kisses for **_geminidude_**!

Next, Shinoyama. Yes, he's an ass. But I was setting up everything for this chapter. For you that are ticked off by Shinoyama's antics, you don't wanna miss this chapter.

And lastly, Parker made it to **Nebelung III!** Thank you very much **_Kat Wylder!_** **Nebelung III** is the last part of Nebelung series, a gritty journey of Sigurd in Clan's world. It's an incredible piece of literature. Please read and enjoy it.

* * *

_**MacGregor Palace,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**July 19, 3066**_

The briefing room had never been full. There was never a meeting for such a large number of people. Liam never used it, and Evee's Cavaliers on its infant days were just 3 people. The Saotome Gladiators never brought everybody to the briefing room. For the first time in a long time, there were no empty seats in the briefing room. The rebuilt Cavaliers, along with Liam's personal mechwarriors, packed the place.

The hottest conversation topic was the wedding. Nobody knew why it didn't happen. Months of preparation suddenly became a waste of time. Everybody knew that Liam and Jeremy spent a lot of money for a perfect wedding. Some speculation rose as to why it didn't happen. But everybody in the room knew one thing: soon House MacGregor and House Steawart would meet in the battlefield.

The clamor suddenly stopped when Evee brought Parker into the room. For most local new recruits, Parker was just another new face. But Shinoyama, Kikuchi, and Yamada recognized Parker's Clan characteristics, and resentment started to blossom among the three.

"Is that him?" Shinoyama whispered to Alison. "The one that screwed Evee's life?"

"Yes, and he happens to be Evee's soul mate," Alison replied. "So show your support."

"So he's the reason the wedding's off," Kikuchi spat. "We're going to risk our lives against Jeremy for a Clanner. Terrific! I spent 2 years killing Clanners, now I'm gonna kill people to back one up. Just great!"

"As far as I can remember, you pledged your allegiance to us," Kangpae growled.

"Well we didn't pledge allegiance to a _trashborn_!" Shinoyama retorted.

"Your former commander was a Clanner!" Alison snapped. "Aren't you being hypocritical?"

"I left, remember?" Shinoyama fizzled. "That's another reason I stayed in New St. Andrews because I was sick of getting ordered by some _trashborn_! I thought periphery would be Clan free. Right, Yamada?"

Yamada didn't reply. He looked at Parker with hostility in his eyes. His body tensed and his cheek twitched. His breaths came in hot and heavy, and his fingers nervously twirled the tip of his shirt.

"Attention, please," Evee opened the briefing. "Thank you for coming in such a short notice. There is an organizational change in the Cavaliers." She gave Parker a quick glance, then continued, "This is Parker, a long-time associate of mine. Parker and I worked together in numerous occations, including a raid into Jade Falcon territory at Wotan. He has a long resume that dated back to 3052 at Tukayyid. He will join us as the CO of Cavalier's battlemech company. Hereby I will resign myself from the CO of battlemech company."

A concoction of murmurs rose.

"I know this is sudden, and I am sorry that you have to know it this way, but we do not have much time. My wedding breakdown might infuriate House Stewart. I have a hunch that they are rallying their troops as we speak. But don't be afraid. Parker has been in this situation many times, and he will bring every single one of you back alive. So I expect you to support Parker the way you support me all these years."

"Evee," suddenly Shinoyama rose from his seat. "What's his unit at Tukayyid?"

All eyes were suddenly onto Shinoyama. Evee took a moment to absorb Shinoyama's flak, then continued to speak in composure, "Why, Shinoyama? Is that important?"

"If he's to lead us into battle, we'll need to trust him," Shinoyama stated. "In order to trust him, we need to know everything about him. Is it that hard to know his history? Or is there something we are not supposed to know?"

"Shinoyama what the hell are you doing?" Alison hissed. "Sit down!"

"The line has to be drawn here!" Shinoyama replied. "People have to know who he really is!"

"Shinoyama, I don't think this is pertinent," Evee tried to dodge. "We can discuss it in private."

"I don't think so," Shinoyama persisted. "How can you expect us to trust somebody that we don't know? For all I care, he might be the reason you cancel your wedding. He might be the reason we're going to war with our ally and our primary supporter during Sterling-Brannigan conflict. Is it hard to demand a little honesty?"

"Shinoyama, you're crossing the line!" Kikuchi grumbled. "You'd better stop this or you'll get hurt!"

"We fought them, Kikuchi!" Shinoyama snarled. "We fought his kind! How can you let yourself be ordered around by his kind? I've wasted my time getting ordered by some Clanner, and I'm not doing it again!" He turned to Parker. "So Mr. Parker, what was your unit in Tukayyid?"

Evee was about to open her mouth when Parker halted her. He gently ushered her off stage, then claimed her place. He looked Shinoyama in the eye, then solemly said, "Thirteenth Wolf Guards. My commander was Natasha Kerensky."

The room suddenly broke into commotion. Some showed support, others jeered and expressed resentment. Evee rubbed her bridge, confused at how she had to react. She didn't expect this to happen soon, and what she feared quickly materialized: division. The Cavaliers started to break apart over Parker's herritage.

"So why are you here in this corner of universe?" Shinoyama continued. "Haven't you gotten enough worlds already?"

"I came here for Evee," Parker replied, maintaining his calm. "I have long left my Clan, and I am not associated with them anymore. There is no need for your hostility."

"I know what you're here for," Shinoyama flashed a derogatory smile. "You screwed her over, then decided she's not up to par with you. You left her, then you realized you can't find a better lay for you. So you came back here and robbed her from Jeremy. That's what you do best, isn't it? Now Jeremy's insulted, you're gonna lead us to kill him just so everybody know that you're a better man for Evee."

"Oh God..." Evee couldn't believe what she just heard. "Shinoyama... how dare you?"

"You have insulted Evee," Parker stated, swallowing his wrath. "I cannot let you get away with it. I motion for..." He didn't finish it, realizing that Shinoyama might not understand Clan terms. "Meet me outside."

"You're on, _kisama_! You're on!" Shinoyama jumped outside at the first opportunity. The rest of the Cavaliers stampeded outside, following Shinoyama. The sound of their boots trampling the floor felt like drums escorting two warriors to the battlefield. Kikuchi, Yamada and Alison waited until the room was empty, shot a regretful stare at Evee, then walked outside.

"I... I am sorry you have to go through this on your first day," Evee said to Parker.

"Rest your fret, I have been worse," Parker tapped her shoulder gently. "What should I know about him?"

"Dieron Red Brigade, fighting off Word of Blake and Ghost Bears for years," Evee went through Shinoyama's resume. "Killed a lot of Ghost Bears in Wolcott campaign, but AWOL from DCMS shortly after. Joined a merc unit whose second-in-command is a Carerra. He never takes it lightly. Trained in _Bushido_, an accomplished combatant. Jujitsu, karate, kendo, who knows what else is listed in his training regimen. Honey," Evee looked into Parker's eyes. "Beat his ass. It's the only way you can win his respect – and other's too."

"I will," Parker gave her an assuring nod, then walked outside.

On the yard, the warriors had formed a large circle with Shinoyama jumping up and down in the center, loosening his muscles. He stripped his shirt, showcasing a slim but well-built body. He performed some _kata_, which drew hoots and cheers from the audience.

"Shinoyama," Alison gave him a worried look. "Don't do this."

"Don't worry," Shinoyama winked in response. "This guy will never know what hit him."

When Parker entered the circle, Shinoyama quickly took a karate fighting stance, bringing his arms leveled with his shoulder. Parker stripped his shirt but carried his arms low, exposing his face. He advanced slowly and assumed a tight double-cover in front of his face.

As soon as he stopped, Shinoyama lunged forward and fired his punch. Parker easily blocked it, but Shinoyama followed up with his elbow. The speed took Parker by surprised, and the elbow snapped at Parker's bridge. He took two steps behind, gathering balance. Shinoyama pressed his attack, launching a roundhouse kick at Parker's face. Parker ducked, letting the feet whiz inches above his head. But as quick as a cat, Shinoyama launched his second kick, a roundhouse at Parker's side. His instep hammered Parker's ribcage. The thud blended in with Parker's groan, and the Clanner reeled.

Grinning, Shinoyama attacked again, but this time Parker was ready. He twisted and blocked Shinoyama's leg, then fired a left straight punch at the head. His fist caught Shinoyama flush on his jaw. The combination of Parker's quick response and Shinoyama's forward movement doubled the strength of the impact. Shinoyama felt his head exploded. He teetered on his heels, flailing his arms to gain balance, but his legs felt like mush. He landed on his butt, staring at Parker with blank eyes. His elbow had cut a gash on Parker's bridge, and blood streamed down his face. But other than that, the Clanner was still standing. Shinoyama's body kick didn't seem to bother him a bit.

"I do not wish to continue this brawl," Parker wiped the blood from his face. "But you have to apologize to Evee. We can call it even after that."

"Even my ass, _trashborn_," Shinoyama got up, but his head felt heavy. Parker's punch rattled his nervous system, and Shinoyama knew he was in serious trouble. But he could not withdraw. He would set a bad example for his subordinates if he did. He took a fighting stance, then taunted, "Give me your best shot."

Parker moved forward and snapped Shinoyama's ankle with his foot. Shinoyama's wobbling leg twisted, and Parker dashed with a right jab. Shinoyama cringed, missing Parker's punch by an inch, but didn't see Parker's second attack. Another left straight flush to his jaw, and Shinoyama saw stars. His body sloshed to the ground like boneless jelly.

By this time, the crowd was divided, some cheered for Parker, others rooted for Shinoyama. Surprisingly, most of the hover tank drivers took Parker's side. They still begrudged what Shinoyama did in the training session, and watching him finally got a beating was worth the wait.

"Apologize," Parker said, "and we can stop this nonsense."

"I ain't..." Shinoyama strained to get up," apologize to nobody!" His body was disoriented, but he didn't want to quit just yet. He took his stance, and desperately flung his leg. Parker easily dodged the kick. Shinoyama followed with a high punch, but his attack was too weak. His fist was caught in Parker's double cover. Parker launched two jabs to the head, then a vicious body hook. Shinoyama felt his breath left him. He keeled over, and Parker fired his right uppercut, once again hammering Shinoyama's jaw. Shinoyama's body crashed to the ground, flat on his back.

Parker cleared his face from his blood then coerced Shinoyama to stand. He dragged the Kuritan to Evee's presence and forced him to stand tall. "Apologize," he said. "I do not wish to bring this fight further, but I will if you do not apologize properly."

Knowing he had no choice, Shinoyama muttered weakly, "I'm sorry... Evee, I'm overreact..."

"Don't let it happen again," Evee replied shortly. "That's enough, Parker. Let him go."

Parker released Shinoyama who quickly fell to the ground. He walked back to the center of the circle, looking at the warriors one by one. "Think twice when you want to disrespect your commander. You will meet the same fate as Shinoyama." With that, he left the circle back to the palace.

"Alright, show's over," Evee dismissed her troops. "Go back to your posts." She then rushed to the palace.

Gaining his composure, Shinoyama mustered all energy he had left to get up. Months of yelling insults at new recruits had made him soft, and for the first time in years he fought a well-trained enemy. He was ill-prepared against somebody that knew how to fight, and he paid the price, both physically and mentally. He tried to find comfort in Alison who was still standing there, watching him. "Hey..."

But Alison stepped back. "Asshole!"

"Hey, you said you hated them as well!" Shinoyama said. "Aren't you being hypocritical?"

"Listen to me you jackass, and listen to me good!" Alison grimaced. "I hate him as much as you do. I hate him for what he did to Evee, and I don't want him in this planet. But Evee is my sister, and she decides she will spend the rest of her life with him. If you can't accept that she is in love with a Clanner, then..." Alison turned her back on Shinoyama, "... maybe you don't deserve me."

"Alison..." Shinoyama moaned, but Alison already walked away from him.

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter XXVI**

_**MacGregor-Stewart Border,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**September 9, 3066**_

Perching on top of a small hill, Alison maxed-out her power scope to the horizon. A cloud of dust leapt into her eyes, still deep in Stewart territory, but marched steadily toward the border with speed 30 kph. She couldn't see what behind the dust curtain, but she had a feeling it was something big. At 30 kph, it could be assault mechs, probably Jeremy himself. Or probably artillery units.

"I see enemy movement," Alison reported. "Three-oh clicks per hour, five clicks and closing, zero visual confirmation on enemy type."

"Go to passive sensor and stay with them," Parker's voice crackled. "You are outside their radar range."

Alison remembered when it used to be Evee's voice on the comlink. _Damn, Evee, you're lucky_ she sighed. She used to think otherwise, given the brutal 8 years Evee had to endure. But when she thought of Shinoyama, she wouldn't mind 8 years if she could have what Evee had. Shinoyama was cocky, mysterious, intriguing and annoying at the same time. Hooking up with him was fun. But after what he did, Alison wasn't sure if she could forgive him.

The cloud of dust closed in, and Alison started to see the figures behind the cloud. Four _Long Tom_ cannons trundled the dusty soil, towed by J-27 trucks. Two trains of ammunition carts followed, and two lances of _Hatchetman_ and _Hunchbacks_ guarded the convoy. The Stewarts were pushing their conflict to the limit.

"Visual contact established," Alison reported. "Four _Long Tom_ units, two ammunition trains, and two lances of mediums. Distance: three clicks and closing."

"Now listen to me carefully," Parker replied. "Keep in passive mode. Wait until they are half a kilometers away from your position, then attack. I want you to make one pass. Destroy as many J-27 as possible, then retreat. If you can hit the ammunition cars, that is excellent. But your primary targets are the J-27."

"Attack the convoy?" Alison squinted. "Didn't you hear me about the medium lances?"

"I hear you loud and clear, but you can outrun them with your speed," Parker replied.

"No, you are pushing too far," Alison bemoaned. "I won't risk my men to do suicide!"

"Alison, if those _Long Toms_ made it to MacGregor's territory, the casualties will be catastrophic," Parker stated. "I do not want you to destroy them. I want you to delay them until I can send Kangpae. Just one pass and hit as many J-27 as you can. We're all counting on you."

Alison could see the plan behind Parker's order, but the risk was too big. One strike from the _Hunchback's_ AC20 would disable her mech. Did he not think about her life? Did he not think about her lance mates? Perhaps he didn't. In Clan society, life was cheap. Maybe that was the reason Parker asked her to do the impossible. But then, if her comrades were counting on her like Parker said, then she didn't want to let them down. Alison never liked Parker, but she knew she could trust him.

"Stay with me," Alison ordered her lance. Two _Jenners_ sandwiched her _FireHawk,_ and a _Valkyrie_ covered her rear flank. His lance mates could run faster than her mech, so she didn't have to worry about them too much. "Passive sensor only. Keep your guns hot, but wait for my signal."

The closer the convoy, the higher Alison's anxiety went. Just as her power scope knocked 500 meters, Alison slammed her foot on the pedal. "Now! Get them!" White trails of smoke burst from her jets, bringing her mech flying some 100 meters forward. As soon as the feet touched the ground, she relayed all power outlets to myomer bundles, taking her mech sprinting full speed. Her lance mates followed suit.

The _Hatchetmen _and_ Hunchbacks_ wriggled left and right, trying to bring their massive guns to bear. Fire belched from their guns, but the rushed marksmanship missed Alison's lance mates by meters. One shell, however, managed to cleave a _Jenner_. Splinters of armor geysered as the ballistic erupted upon impact, bringing the 35-tonner sway like a drunkard. Its right torso was left a grudging mess. The _Jenner_ convulsed, absorbing the immense momentum of the autocannon slug on its torso.

"You bastard!" Alison started to turn to help her lance mate, but she realized that it would not do any good. If she lost her focus, everything was vain. The Stewart's mediums lit up their lasers, and two bright bolts burnt the armor of the _FireHawk's_ right arm. Alison shrugged the attack, then fired her jets. The _FireHawk_ jumped over the _Hunchbacks_, then landed just 100 meters away from a _Long Tom_.

Alison lined up her crosshair with the nearest J-27 and fired alpha strike. The _FireHawk_ shivered as its entire arsenal barked, spitting energy and missiles that ravaged the J-27 from behind. The tow truck rocked; tongues of flame spewed out from the hull. The missiles clobbered the unarmored hull, destroying everything in its path.

"That's one!" Alison chimed, looking back to watch for the medium mechs. Her lance mates, barring the one that got hit, had cleared the Stewarts, and the medium mechs struggled to catch her but their turn rate was much slower than Alison's mech. The crippled _Jenner_, however, didn't have a lot to follow her. Alison felt bad for the pilot. But sacrifice had to be made, and as a lance commander, she had to do it.

"Only J-27!" Alison barked, then proceeded toward the ammo train. The driver started to crisscross his path, but cargo vehicles were too slow. Alison fired her twin pulse guns, ripping the cargo cars. The ammunition bins blasted off, and thetrain burst in a brilliant explosion.

"Rally to me! Rally to me!" Alison screamed, watching the ammunition cars blasted like fireworks. Her lance mates had ripped two more J-27, practically disabling 3 _Long Tom_ cannons in total. One ammunition train was still snaking on the ground, and Alison felt uneasy to leave it behind. But the _Hunchbacks_ and _Hatchetmen_ had made a complete turn and started chasing her. She didn't want to make any more sacrifice. She made a half loop turn to the right, then sprinted full speed back toward MacGregor's land.

"Base, come in," Alison reported. "Three Long Toms have been disabled, the fourth escaped. One ammo train is toast, but they still have another. I lost one _Jenner_."

"Good job," Parker replied. "Return to base. Kangpae, get them from long range!"

* * *

"Easy picking," Kangpae thought to himself as he guided his _Vindicator_ to sprint on the dusty soil, passing hill after hill until he arrived at a small stretch. His new mech was 10 tons lighter than his old one, but with a PPC at hand, he didn't have to worry about running out of ammunition. Added with 10-pack LRM as secondary weapon and jump jets for maneuverability, the_Vindicator_ was a better replacement than his Solaris-made _Outbound_.

Four _Long Tom_ cannons were scattered in desert-like stretch, guarded by four _Hatchetman_ and four _Hunchbacks_ at 800 meters away. The _Hatchetman_ carried long-range missiles, but the _Hunchbacks_ were totally harmless at that range. The three disabled _Long Toms_ were being prepped to fire, and Kangpae knew his lance would get in a serious trouble if the crews managed to get them ready. He had to work fast.

"Hit the _Long Toms_! Now!" Kangpae screamed, and fired his PPC. The azure particle beam hit the ammunition crates, which turned into a massive firestorm in a quick succession. Kangpae's lance mates, a _Dervish_ and two _Whitworths_, proceeded to rain down their missiles on the other two cannons. Within seconds the cannons roared to flames. Screams of pain and death dominated the lull between blasts, and the crews ran away to find shades from the raging fire. The other J-27 opted to tow the remaining _Long Tom_ back toward Stewart territory.

The _Hatchetmen_ retaliated with their own missiles, while the _Hunchbacks_ made a run at Kangpae's position, trying to bring their AC20's to bear. Kangpae's console squealed as dozens of missiles raced toward him. Half of them exploded harmlessly on the ground. The rest, however, flew straight toward his _Vindicator_. Kangpae braced himself as the missiles rammed themselves into his torso. Four consecutive blasts rocked his mech, tossing chunks of armor to the air. His armor tracker quickly turned yellow.

"Parker, three _Long Toms_ are history, the survivor chickens out," Kangpae reported. "Stewart's mechs are trying to rebound, four _Hatchetmen_ and four _Hunchbacks_. What do you want me to do?"

"Concentrate fire on the _Hatchetmen_," Parker replied. "Take them one at a time from long range. Let the _Hunchbacks_ close in until 400 meters, then run. If the _Hunchbacks_ dare to pursue you, I will deal with them."

"You heard him!" Kangpae addressed his lance mates. "Engage my target… Fire!"

Kangpae pumped up his missiles and particle cannon, followed by missiles from his lance mates. The bright blitz from his PPC blinded him as the sky went alive with missile tracers, pummeling the closest _Hatchetman_ like a torrential rain. Armor splinters geysered in every direction as the _Hatchetman_ broke apart, limb by limb, devoured by the missiles. Left with only its left arm intact, the _Hatchetman_ quickly fell to the ground.

The _Hunchbacks_ had closed in to 550 meters, and the remaining _Hatchetmen_ quickly employed Kangpae's tactic for their own benefit. Proximity alarm pierced his ears, trumpeting the advent of the second missile wave Three strikes on the right torso, three more on the center, and the _Vindicator_ went ablaze. An unfortunate warhead detonated the right torso, and Kangpae's PPC flew in the air.

"Shoot them legs! Shoot them legs!" Kangpae shouted, almost incoherently.

While his lance mates struggled to decipher his words, Kangpae tilted his torso 45 degree and punched the trigger. Ten missiles streaked to the sky, and raked another _Hatchetman's_ leg. Burning splinters flew to every direction as _Hatchetman_ staggered, wobbled by the impact. Wasting no time, Kangpae's lance mates targeted the _Hatchetman_ and peppered the leg. The missiles gouged the thin armor and raked the delicate structure. The leg disintegrated, and the _Hatchetman_ careened to the ground.

By this time, the _Hunchbacks_ had reached 450 meters. Kangpae still wanted to fight, but he remembered the damage he did if he rushed. So he pulled back and started to run, ordering his lance mates, "Disengage and form up on me! We're done here!"

The Hunchbacks pursued, but not for long.

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter XXVII**

_**MacGregor Palace,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**October 15, 3066**_

Parker and Evee stood on the opposite side of a holographic map, reviewing their strategy against the Stewarts. A large concentration of battlemechs and tanks was visible on Calhoun Plain,, inching toward MacGregor-Stewart border. No less than two companies of battlemechs and two companies of armor assets were spotted. They were arranged in abreast formation, increasing their forward fire capability

"If we had aerospace support, we could easily strafe them," Parker mused.

"Or artillery support, for that matter," Evee replied. "The Stewarts know we don't have both. So they taunt us with abreast formation, challenging us in a slugfest. They know that they overwhelm us almost 3 to 1. We have better personnel, but 3-to-1 odd sounds like asking too much of them."

"We can do it," Parker stated.

"We can, but with a heavy price," Evee said. "Remember, the Cavaliers are not Clanners who will blindedly follow your orders. Some of them still question your motive to come here. If they conclude that you're not the commander they want, then..." she paused, looking at her lover in the earnest,"... we're doomed."

"Alright," Parker stepped back, inspecting at the Stewart formation. "In that case, I will have my battlemechs harassing Stewart's frontliners, drawing them closer toward the palace. When they are significantly far from Stewart's territory, I will have Shinoyama, Kikuchi and Yamada destroy their logistic line. If the Stewarts are hungry and low on ammunition, they will abort their campaign. This scenario will take longer to finish..."

"... with minimal casualties," Evee added. "But what if they decide to come back later?"

"It is the least of our concern," Parker answered. "Right now, we are short of long-range weapons to harass the Stewart frontliners."

"Honey, that's not a concern at all," Evee grinned, flicking her comlink open. "I know just the solution."

* * *

_**Calhoun Plain,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**October 21, 3066**_

Kangpae's lips curled into a smile as a lance of _Padilla_ artillery tanks rolled into position. Their massive launchers shifted up 30 degrees, and the sunrays bounced on the monstrous Arrow IV missiles stacked inside the launchers. The closest _Padilla_ carried House Sterling royal emblem, and Kangpae knew who led the lance.

"Never thought I'd meet you again," Alison hailed the _Padilla_, "Your Highness."

"Don't Highness me, Alison," Jeff Sterling retorted. "I'm still your old comrade-in-arms Jeff."

"Nice ride," Kangpae commented. "I see that you've been upgrading your army."

"Just a little precaution, in case we have to square off against the Cavaliers in the future," Jeff quipped. "So it's the Stewarts this time, huh? What did you do to piss them off?"

"House MacGregor broke off Evee's engagement to Jeremy Stewart, although we suspect that Evee manipulated Liam to get back to Parker."

"Yeah, I heard of this renegade Wolf. Is he worth it?"

"Hell, no!" Kangpae scoffed. "But I owe Evee my life."

"Don't we all, man?" Jeff snickered. "Don't we all?"

Battlemech figures started to materialized in the horizon, starting from heavy mechs such as _Marauders_ and _Orions_. Jeff cranked up his power scope, and what looked to be two _Marauders_ walking side by side was actually a _Goliath_, a four-legged monster leading the entire force. Jeff's radar stated the Goliath was a little less than 2 kilometers away, but with 1.5-kilometer range of the Arrow IV, Jeff knew it was time to work.

"All hands, target the _Goliath_," he called his lance mates. "Remember, if it wasn't because of Evee, that _Goliath_ would've killed us all. So give your best shot. We'll burn it to the ground." As the _Goliath_ reached 1.5 kilometers, the crosshair turned solid gold. "Fire!" Jeff spat, and mashed the trigger.

Bursts of smoke swerved above Jeffs' head, sending the missile airborne. The others followed suit, creating a quartet of trajectories in the clear blue sky. The _Goliath_ stopped, trying to dodge the missiles, but doing so it turned itself into a bigger target. The first two Arrows rocked the ground, but the last two ravaged its torso. Major fire enveloped the quadruped mech, turning it into a bonfire that sprayed burning splinters onto the neighboring mechs. The Star League mech twisted and careened, but managed to get up and backpedal while the _Marauders_ and _Orions_ started to sprint forward.

"Bullseye!" Jeff exclaimed. "Fire at will!"

Jeff locked on an _Orion_ and fired off, but the _Orion_ crisscrossed its path, dodging Jeff's poor marksmanships. The 75-tonner sprinted full speed and, at 950 meters, blasted its missiles. Warning message screamed into the cockpit as the anti-missile system flashed in red blitzes. Half of the missiles exploded in the sky, but the rest resumed their course toward Jeff's hull.

Suddenly Kangpae jumped forward and blocked the missiles with his _Vindicator_. Ten missiles shredded his right torso. A second later blue energy from a _Marauder_ enveloped his vision. Sparks and oil gushed out from the wound, and acrid smoke invaded the cockpit. Kangpae gritted his teeth as he yanked his joysticks hard, trying to get control of his spinning _Vindicator_.

Jeff let loose his missile at the _Orion_. The torso went ablaze; fire raged from the impact point and quickly spread through the entire torso Kangpae followed up with a well-placed PPC salvo. The _Orion _staggered hard as explosions ripped its shoulder apart, tearing off its left arm. But the persistent Stewart quickly regained balance and pivoted back. Its surgical shot drilled into Kangpae's solar plexus. As Kangpae tottered about, Jeff launched a salvo at the _Orion's_ midst. The _Orion's_ pilot didn't have a chance to scream when a blinding white flash surged into the cockpit, dissolving everything within a blink. The _Orion _finally exploded, scattering hot titanium chunks to every direction.

"That is unnecessary," Jeff said. "My _Padilla_ can take more punishment than your _Vindicator_."

"Regard it as me saying thanks," Kangpae replied. "Just hit them hard so I don't have to take that kind of punishment again."

"That I can do," Jeff aligned his crosshair to a _Marauder_ then rained down his fire. The _Marauder_ jerked behind when Jeff's fire clobbered its right shoulder, straight into the PPC power line. Sparks jetted out like a fountain as the entire right torso breached, taking out its PPC-laden right arm. The remaining _Padillas_ roared their missiles. A surge of smoke speared the _Marauder_, turning the armor and internal structure into titanium waste. The Three successive explosions followed, and the _Marauder_ engulfed in fire.

By this time, more mechs had come into firing range. Missiles filled the air, and the Sterling's _Padillas_ started taking fire. Their AMS were not strong enough to block the incoming missiles from the Stewarts.

"It's getting hot in here!" Alison yelled. "It's time to pull back!"

"Alright people! Break off and retreat!" Jeff shouted. "Alison, Kangpae, we need to repair and reload. We'll meet you on the next rendesvouz point in 72 hours."

"Very well," Kangpae replied. "Thanks for your assistance."

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter XXVIII**

_**Calhoun Plain,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**October 29, 3066**_

"Damn Clan garbage! There's no honor in this!"

Kikuchi's outburst didn't even bother Shinoyama. Like Kikuchi, he felt Parker was humiliating him, assigning him to do the least meaningful job. Hitting Stewart's logistics was a job for second-rated warriors. Shinoyama, Kikuchi, and Yamada were arguably the best warriors in the Cavaliers, with extensive training and war experience. That changed when Parker came, and it was easy to see that Parker did it out of jealousy.

But Shinoyama could care less of Parker.

Since the conflict with Stewart started, Shinoyama had not seen Alison. She wouldn't return his call. He didn't know what happened to her. He didn't even know if she survived. Everybody seemed to shut him down from Alison. Even Kangpae wouldn't tell him anything.

"Heads up, Stewart's food trucks are dead ahead," Kikuchi stated. "Two _Crabs_ and two _Enforcers_ are guarding the trucks. Yamada, we'll get the mechs. Shinoyama, you go for the trucks."

Sometimes Shinoyama wondered why he felt so miserable. Alison was a hypocrite; she said she didn't like Clanner but she blatantly supported Parker. And she wasn't even his type. She was a Lyran, she spoke her mind, and her blind devotion to Evee got in his nerves. He should've been happy to be separated from her.

Strangely, it was not the case. He missed her.

"Shinoyama? Shinoyama!" Kikuchi thundered out from the comlink. "Did you hear me?"

"_Ryokai!_" Shinoyama snarled, annoyed at his friend for disturbing his reckoning. But the enemy was in sight, and he knew he had to focus. Breaking the formation, Shinoyama quickly zipped past two _Enforcers_ on his left. The medium mech didn't expect such a reckless move, and it trailed its weapons on the _Drillson_. But Shinoyama wasted no time and got out of the _Enforcers'_ firing arc before they could get a lock on him.

"The trucks! Get the trucks!" Shinoyama ordered, tapping his trigger. Ten missiles leapt from the tube, arcing in the air before ramming the hull of a large truck. The thin armor was not a match for the missiles. Three consecutive eruptions ripped the truck apart, hurling tons of frozen meat into the air. Shinoyama fired his laser, incinerating the fuel tank. A fireball consumed the truck, tearing it to pieces from the inside.

Shinoyama's lance mates followed the act of their commander. Cruising at 150 kph, they easily outmaneuvered the mechs and struck the defenseless food truck with ease. One by one the trucks exploded, spilling raw food all over the place.

"I hope they like their meat done," Shinoyama quipped. "Mission accomplished. What's next?"

"Do you feel like taking on the medium mechs?" Kikuchi said.

"Hell yeah!" Shinoyama replied enthusiastically. Fighting would take his mind away from Alison for a while. "We are the Red Brigade; we can do more than hitting food trucks."

"Swing left and hit the _Crabs_ from behind. We'll keep them busy."

"_Ryokai!_" Shinoyama replied and made a tight turn, facing the back of a Crab that was busy shooting at Kikuchi's lance. His laser blitzed, eviscerating the rear armor of the _Crab_. The 50-tonner quickly pivoted and fired back, but Shinoyama used his speed to dodge the laser beams by several feet apart. He pumped up his LRM, sending the missiles into the heart of _Crab_, cutting through the thick armor. The _Crab_ reeled to the right, teetering on its feet. Shinoyama's lancemates followed up with their lasers and missiles, forcing the medium mech to tumble like a log.

The _Crab_ struggled to get up, but before it stabilized on its feet, Kikuchi fired his entire guns at once. The assault mech boldly absorbed the attack, then pumped up its lasers, but Kikuchi crisscrossed his path, clearing the way for his lancemates to score a direct hit on its chest. The Stewart mech jerked behind and toppled to the ground. Another _Crab _fired its lasers at Yamada. He banked hard left, but the tip of the laser beams sliced half of the hull. The console blinked, and for a full second, it went completely black. The _Crab_ attacked again, but Yamada instinctively reverse direction, now turning hard right. When the console went online, Yamada noticed the _Crab_ was overheating.

"Concentrate fire on the _Crab_! Now!" Yamada screamed on the comlink. Murderous beam strands and missiles swarmed the medium mech, striking the _Crab_ in the midst, a fatal shot that immediately cored the internal structure and overloaded the reactor. Fire belched as the 50-tonnerroared, shredded to pieces by the energy burst that bloomed from its own reactor.

Kikuchi's guns blitzed with fire, but his target, an _Enforcer,_ stooped down and fired its LBX cannon at his right hull. Spark burst as the _Drillson's_ armor chaffed, creating a mammoth crack. The sudden loss of mass turned the _Drillson_ spinning uncontrollably. Kikuchi gritted his teeth and gripped his joystick as hard as he could. When he regained control, the _Enforcer_ was hoisting its arms over its head, ready to make the _coup de grace_.

"_Watashi wa samurai desu!_" Kikuchi held his joystick firmly, waiting for the gun to fire. As the _Enforcer's_ laser blasted like blinding flowers, Kikuchi jerked his hover tank, missing the laser beam by a mere inch. He hit his alpha strike, and his _Drillson_ shuddered, raining down missiles and lasers to the stunned _Enforcer_. His laser split the _Enforcer_ mid torso into 2, from head to the crotch, and blue spark emanated from the sliced reactor. The _Enforcer_ teetered behind, seconds before it was consumed by fire.

"_Watashi no Drillson wa tate desu!_" Kikuchi howled. "Round up the last _Enforcer!_ Force the pilot to eject, or bury him to the ground!"

Kikuchi's lancemates hurled a series of missiles and beam streaks toward the _Enforcer_. The _Enforcer_ balked away, missing the streaks by an inch, then returned fire with its deadly scatter-shot cannon and superfluous lasers. The _Drillsons_ scattered to evade the fire, then triggered their lasers. The _Enforcer _almost fell down as their marksmanship hit its right leg. Shinoyama came to their aid and let loose a barrage of missiles and lasers. Two blasts ripped the _Enforcer_ at the back, throwing the smoking mech forward. Yamada joined in and fired off, pumping the last bits of missiles. His shot peppered the waist of the _Enforcer_. The Stewart mech spun, then careened to the ground. It struggled to get up, but its locomotion was severely hindered by the loss of pressure from its waist. Kikuchi roared his missiles from point-blank range. The _Enforcer_ erupted in earth-shattering explosion.

"Base, this is Kikuchi," Kikuchi spoke through broadcast frequency. "Targets eliminated. The Stewarts will be in famine for the next couple of weeks. We destroyed the guardians too, two _Enforcers_ and two _Crabs_. Zero casualties, although some of the _Drillsons_ are banged up."

"Good work," Parker's voice crackled on the comlink. "The Stewarts may send reinforcements. Keep your eyes open for more logistic or ammunition convoys. Take them out at will. Jeff Sterling and Kangpae are doing a good job harassing them on the front, and soon enough the Stewarts will need reloads."

"Parker, wait," Shinoyama quickly tuned in before Parker cut off the comlink. "We were off to a bad start, and I want to say..." He swallowed his pride, "... I am sorry. I regret things that I said to you. Evee respects you, and I should've done the same thing."

"No hard feelings," Parker replied without a sign of emotion. "Let us finish this together."

"Parker," Shinoyama said, half pleading, "I need to speak to Alison."

There was a long static on the comlink, and when Shinoyama thought Parker had cut off the comlink, his speaker croaked with Evee's voice, "Listen Shinoyama, I know where you stand on this whole Clan thing. You don't have to like Parker. You don't even have to like me. But if you want to be with Alison, you have to respect her opinion. You didn't insult me and Parker as much as you insulted her the other day."

"I understand," Shinoyama swallowed hard. "Is she alright? Can I talk to her?"

"She is fine. She is guarding Jeff Sterling. You can talk to her when you meet her in person."

"Evee, wait!" But Evee had turned off the comlink.

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter XXIX**

_**Calhoun Plain,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**November 20, 3066**_

The cliff where Evee, Parker, and Liam stood overlooked a vast plain, littered with Stewart's war machines. For weeks the Cavaliers had been drawing the Stewarts into a long, exhausting guerilla war, cutting off resources and forcing them to waste their ammunitions. The Stewarts never made it out of Calhoun Plain.

"So now they're weary, hungry, and low on ammo," Liam stated. "What are we waiting for? Let's sweep them like bugs. That shouldn't be too hard to do, should it?"

"No," Evee replied. "But too much lives had been wasted. Too much blood had been spilled. I'm gonna give them a chance to go home to their families. Should they spurn my offer, then we'll sweep them." She switched her comlink to general frequency, then hailed the Stewarts, "Attention, this is Evee Ridinghood, Chief of Defense of House MacGregor. I believe you are wise enough to assess your situation. If you turn back and go home, I guarantee that my troops will not harm you. You have ten minutes to make a decision."

The comlink garbled in static, then Jeremy's rasping voice boomed, "We'll finish this in a duel, Evee. Just you and me."

"Jeremy, that's not…

"You owe me!" Jeremy roared. "You owe everything to me! If you still have a bit of dignity left in your heart, you will fight me. Otherwise, I will make my final thrust at your capitol. Pelt us as you wish, but at least everyone of us will die with honor."

Evee felt as if a blade was thrust into her heart. She could feel Jeremy's pain, and if she were in his place, she would've done the same thing. She felt she had betrayed him, and she understood that she had to yield to his demand. A duel was a warrior's way to end a conflict, and after everything she did to him, she owed him that.

"You cannot fight him," Parker said. "He is in unstable mental condition, and he is very dangerous. I will take your place…"

"No!" Evee huffed. "He's right, Parker. I owe him."

"Then take my mech. It will give you plenty of protection against the _Goliath_."

"Your _Gladiator_?" Evee squinted. "But I've never used an omnimech before."

"It is the same with any other mech," Parker helped her with the cooling vest and neurohelmet. "Just remember two things: it heats up quicker than your _Trebuchet_, and watch out for recoil from the LBX. Make sure you have a firm footing when you fire the cannons. Use them only when you are sure you will connect."

"Got it," Evee took deep breaths several times, then turned to Parker, "I'm scared."

"You are a good mechwarrior," Parker strapped her neurohelmet. "You will win this duel."

Parker's red _Gladiator_ perched solemnly, still posing its trademark smug grin. As she climbed to the cockpit, Evee remembered the torrential punishments it endured at Arc Royal and Wotan, and possibly similar treatments at Solaris. But other than the paint, it had not lost its menace. Evee strapped herself on the command couch, and pushed the throttle. The omnimech galloped through the plain, and after a while she met Jeremy's _Goliath_.

"Tell me something, Evee," Jeremy greeted her. "Parker didn't come here for the wedding, did he?"

Evee let out a long exasperating breath. "No," she sighed. "He came for me. We were…" she paused, knowing that what she was about to say would devastate Jeremy. But he deserved the truth. She wouldn't deny him again. "We love each other, Jeremy. I should've told you, but… I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Suddenly Jeremy blasted his Gauss rifle, hitting the _Gladiator_ squarely on the torso. Evee didn't expect that Jeremy would take a pot shot. The _Gladiator_ keeled over, gushing sparks like blood. Pieces of armor flew everywhere as Evee strained to keep the mech standing.

"How could you?" Jeremy yelled, a glint of pain adorned his voice. "How could you betray me?"

"I am sorry!" Evee stuttered while backpedaling. "What I did was unforgivable, and I am sorry!"

The _Goliath_ launched its missile swarm, clobbering the _Gladiator's_ right kneecap. The red mech quaked, staggering to stay standing. Evee strained to get it steady, but his HUD reported some slight damage in his right leg actuator. Evee felt lucky she was in an assault mech. Had she been in her _Trebuchet_, Jeremy would've killed her.

"Liar!" Jeremy bellowed. "You left me for him because I am nothing compared to Parker! He's the Solaris champion! You cheap slut! You left me after everything I've done for you!"

"Jeremy, this has nothing to do with Solaris!" Evee was enraged. "I agreed to marry you to stop your father's invasion. Our wedding should never happen. It was based on lies and political interests. But you never wanted to see the truth. You always see everything the way you want to see it."

Jeremy's guns belched, spitting radiant tracers, while the _Goliath_ stepped forward and sprayed its deadly missiles. Evee winced as the missiles enveloped the _Gladiator_ with a series of explosions. The impacts sent the mech reeling in a cloud of smoke. Evee yanked her joystick hard, bringing the _Gladiator_ twist 45-degree up until the crosshair fell squarely against the _Goliath's_ torso. Her heart pounded in her ears. And when the reticule turned golden, Evee mashed the trigger, spitting twin blasts of laser toward the _Goliath_. The _Goliath_ took several steps behind with a glowing crater on its chest.

"We loved each other, Evee," Jeremy moaned. "How could you throw away our love?"

"No, Jeremy," Evee bit her lips, preparing the twin LBX20 on the _Gladiator's_ arms. "You wanted me to love you. But I can't give you what you want. You owned my body, but my heart belongs to somebody else. You know it, Jeremy. You always know it. You just don't want to believe it."

Jeremy lunged toward the _Gladiator_, roaring everything he got at the right torso, pulverizing tons of armor. The _Gladiator_ quivered to maintain balance, coping with the loss of armor, sparks and smoke gushed out of the wound. Seconds later the right armor plating breached into two parts, gutted by the razor-sharp assault of the _Goliath_. Evee yelped, feeling her stomach gurgled. The armor tracker blinked, signaling critical damage on the right torso. The ER large laser went off line, but the right LBX20 was still intact, ready to fire at Evee's will.

"Jeremy, stop!" Evee hollered, but Jeremy cranked up his reactor to maximum and charged the _Gladiator_ instead. He marched straight forward, machine guns blazing, waiting for his Gauss gun to reload. Evee put the _Gladiator_ in reverse, and grazed her thumb at the alpha strike button. She hesitated for a second, lest her strike would kill Jeremy. But looking at the stocky barrel of the _Goliath's_ cannon aiming at her cockpit, Evee knew she had no choice. She fired, and the entire mech rattled in a massive quake.

"Holy crap!" Evee wheezed. The recoil from the LBX20's almost toppled the mech, and Evee put her heart and sould to keep standing. She inspected the _Goliath_, and watched in awe as her marksmanship gouged into Jeremy's torso, tearing up the armor and internal structure. Sparks blossomed from the crack. Flaming fluid from its leaking cooling system spilled into ground.

The _Goliath_, fully recovered from the alpha strike, swung its turret and blasted its lethal Gauss rifle at the _Gladiator_. The nickel-ferrous shell carved the thinned armor of the _Gladiator's_ right torso, finishing up what Jeremy did minutes ago. A series of explosion eviscerated the assault mech as Jeremy's shot torched the internal structure. The broad chest of the _Gladiator_ breached into two, spewing fire and scorching titanium to a large radius.

Evee weathered the explosion as hard as she could. As soon as the gun clanged, Evee fired whatever was left on the _Gladiator_. Her laser melted the remaining armor on the _Goliath_'s hull, and the scatter-shot shells ripped the reactor casing. Tongues of fire spewed out from hull as the quadruped mech rocked, staggering to keep its balance. But it lost power quickly, and its fore limbs clipped.

"Eject, Jeremy! Eject!" Evee screamed, watching the _Goliath_ squirmed in its death throes. The hatch sprung open and an ejection pod flew high into the air, seconds before the quadruped mech blew apart, disintegrating in a tower of fire. The ejection pod hung in the air for a while, suspended by parachutes, until it touched the ground in a gentle manner. Several Stewart mechs and tanks boxed the pod, giving aid to their leader. Evee drew a relieved breath, knowing that Jeremy made it out in time.

"I wish there were another way to end this," Evee said through her external speaker, "Take your troops home, Jeremy; I guarantee you will not be harmed."

As the Stewart slowly turned and left Calhoun Plain, Evee stripped her neurohelmet and climbed down the mech. Parker greeted her at the bottom, showering her with worried but relieved stare. Liam, Jeff, Kangpae and Alison stood a little further behind, praising her with unspoken exultation. They waited for her confirmation, but the look in her eyes was proof enough that everything had come to an end.

"Hold me," Evee lunged at Parker and buried herself in his arms. She felt a huge burden was lifted from her shoulder, leaving nothing but fatigue. It was not a fairytale ending, but at least she could rest for a while.

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter XXX**

**Note: **I'm pushing to the edge of PG-13 on this one. Reader's discretion is advised.

_**MacGregor Palace,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**November 23, 3066**_

Alison was just got out of the shower when somebody knocked on her door. Putting on her bathrobe, she opened the door, only to see Shinoyama holding a bouquet of flowers at her door. The memory of his senseless tirade against Evee and Parker made her stomach twirl, and Alison shot a nasty look at him, hissing, "What?"

"I was a fool," Shinoyama said, extending his arms to offer her the flowers. "I learned my lesson. Parker and I are cool. We've made our peace. So can we start over again?"

"Really?" Alison frowned, doubting that Shinoyama would ever accept Parker fully. "You don't get it, do you? Hate Parker as you like. I don't like him myself. But Evee and I have been backing each other up for a long time. She could make a big deal of you and I being together, but she chose to let us go. So whatever she does, I will always be supportive of her. Your stunt the other day gave me a slap on the face."

"I know and I'm sorry," Shinoyama nodded. "I never saw you more than a food to my ego, and that was wrong. But when I'm not with you, I realized that you mean more than a partner in bed. I kinda miss you."

Alison scoffed, but couldn't hide a blush of being flattered. Seeing the uber-cocky Shinoyama begging in front of her door gave her bliss. And as a matter of fact, she missed him too. She missed his mysterious two personalities. Perhaps he deserved another chance.

"I don't believe you just yet," Alison played along, "but I'm willing to try again."

"Well, let's take it slow this time," Shinoyama replied, "so we can know each other better. I wonder if you would go on a date with me. No sex included, just having fun."

"What do you have in mind?" Alison smirked, intrigued by the offer.

"Ah, you'll see," Shinoyama winked.

* * *

_**Lazer Stryke Bowling Alley,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**November 23, 3066**_

"_Watashi wa samurai desu_," Kikuchi muttered, focusing on the ten pins at the end of the alley. He exhaled, then performed a five-step prelude before flipping his bowling ball as hard as he could. The ball rolled on the brink of the gutter, then hooked to hit the broad side of the pin arrangement. The combination of speed and spinning momentum of the ball ripped through the formation, and all pins were knocked down.

"Kikuchi, what's that _voodoo_ thing you always say?" Kangpae quipped, then mimicked Kikuchi's war chant, "_Wishy-washy-wishy-washy-swish-swash-swish-swash…_ It's cool man, and it works too."

"Shut up!" Kikuchi snarled, a bit embarrassed. "Alison, it's your turn. Beat Kangpae."

"So this is your idea of having fun?" Alison turned to Shinoyama, grinning from ear to ear. "Bowling with a bunch of dudes talking trash to each other?"

"Well, I just thought we could start over like normal couples," Shinoyama replied. "Today, we have fun with friends. Next time, we'll go to a nice dinner. If you like hanging out with me, maybe we can take it to a more romantic level. Walking on Orkney Beach during full moon, probably."

"I must say you impress me," Alison smiled. "A lot." She focused on the pin formation. She rolled her ball, and it glided straight to the center, knocking out all but two of the outer edge of the formation. "Great! A split! Just what I need!" she mumbled under her breath, then assumed position for her second chance. She rolled the ball, and it glided confidently to hit one of the remaining pins.

"Nine out of ten, not bad," Shinoyama said. "I bet Kangpae won't be up for the challenge."

"Twenty c-bills," Kangpae slammed a bill on the table and went to grab his bowl.

"Oh ho ho, I like that!" Shinoyama chuckled. "Alright, Solaris hero. Show me your move."

Kangpae concentrated, then fired his ball. The ball glided nicely to the edge of the lane, then hooked to the center. But Kangpae didn't put enough spin to it. The ball ravaged the right side of the formation, leaving all but three standing. Kangpae groaned, then rolled the ball for the second time. This time, he overcompensated. The ball hit the back side of the formation, knocking four.

"Your money's mine, Kangpae!" Shinoyama flashed the c-bills while Kangpae cursed. He turned to Alison. "Wanna bet on Yamada? I bet he'll knock down six on his first try, then claim a spare."

"Oh, I think Yamada is better than that," Alison grinned. "I'd say he'll get a strike. I win, you buy me dinner."

"Deal," Shinoyama quickly responded. "I win, you buy everybody drink."

Yamada was up on the lane. He whispered unintelligibly, then rolled his ball as hard as he could. His ball rolled straight to the center pin, but it was enough to create pin storm at the end of the lane. The chain reaction dropped all pins, and Yamada pumped his fist to the air.

"Yeah! Go Yamada!" Alison hooted. "You know who we should bet on? Parker. Oh boy, I bet we'll have fun watching him humiliating himself."

"Good point," Kangpae tuned in. "Now that you mentioned it, where's Evee? She's the girl of the hour, and this is supposed to be in her honor."

"Evee?" Alison guffawed. "Why do you think Evee would celebrate her victory playing bowling with loosers like you?"

* * *

_**MacGregor Palace,  
**__**New St. Andrews, Periphery,  
**__**November 23, 3066**_

The late-summer night blew a cool breeze into Evee's room, coercing the curtain to dance in the air. The cool air lashed her bare skin, and the slick coat of sweat magnified the cooling effect, making her shiver. Evee regretted her decision to let her window open. But she was too caught up to get up and close it. She had been tangled up with Parker for the last hour, and she didn't want to break off just yet.

Lying on the bed with her eyes shut, drinking the sweetness of Parker's lips, a picture of the magnificent Stewart's palace flashed on Evee's mind. That palace could have been her home, complete with its maids who brought her breakfast to her bed and washed her feet before she went to bed. It could have been a place for her children, conceived with the first heir of a lush empire. She could have been a princess, everything a girl would dream. Instead, she chose a bloody path that cost lives, a path that almost break the Cavaliers apart.

But Evee never regretted the path she chose.

Evee didn't really know what she saw in Parker. By pure logic, Jeremy was a perfect gentleman. He was polite, he cared about her, and he was fine-tuned to treat a woman like a princess. Not to mention rich. And powerful. And hansdsome. But Evee never saw him as a match. Parker was crude. Raw. Plain. Smug. But she found comfort in his unsophistication. And she dared herself to risk a full-blown war just to be back with Parker, an irrationality that she wouldn't do on a daily basis.

Once again the wind blew into the room, and Evee wrapped her arms around Parker, sucking the heat from his body. She felt fulfilled, giving herself to the man she loved. Their eight years of turmoil took the best of her, but now, she felt she could swallow 20 years of pain. Eight years passed by like the wind.

"Oh Parker, I love you..." she sobbed. "I love you... I love you... I love you..."

"Marry me."

"What?" Evee choked, completely obscured about what he had been thinking. She understood where Clansmen stood about marriage, and she had prepared to spend the rest of her life just to be Parker's _coffin mate_. She had no idea that Parker had been entertaining the idea to tie their knot. "What did you say?"

"You have taken me to all but the highest place," Parker's voice trembled. "You have brought me everywhere but the happiest place I could be. Please complete my journey. Evee Ridinghood," he paused, his voice rattled with nervousness, "will you marry me?"

Evee's heart pounded harder than ever. It was hard to concentrate, but she fought the urge, focusing only on Parker's face that was paler than she had ever seen. It was everything she ever wanted, but it was impossible. _A Clansman asking a periphery girl to marry him?_ That was simply impossible. _Impossible!_ This could not happen. Her brain shut down, refusing to believe what was taking place.

But Parker's sincere face made her realize that she might have been looking at him the wrong way. A Wolf Clansman was built versatile, always adapting to the situation, in order to win wars. Perhaps Parker used his versatility to adapt to every aspect of Inner Sphere's life. Evee never thought he would use his war brain to think about marriage.

"My God," Evee muttered, both embarrased and ashamed of herself. "But you don't believe in marriage! You have no idea of what you're doing! What are you thinking, Parker? Where did you learn this thing?"

"I admit I am as scared as you are," Parker replied, "but if this is what you want, then so be it."

"This is not what I want!" Evee burst, then regretted that she said that. "No, no, you get it all wrong. I do want it, but I don't want you to do it because I want it. All I want is to be with you. See, Parker," she grabbed his head so she could see into his eyes, "why do you always complicate things? You don't know what a marriage is. Your entire concept of existence excludes marriage. Why do you want to go there? Let's just stay where we are..."

"Changes are always hard, but you show me how to deal with them," Parker replied, visibly gaining confidence. "I do not have a past, and it cannot justify my action. I do not want to lose you again," he paused, carefully choosing his words before continuing, "as long as you stay with me, I will be fine."

Evee had to swallow hard to regulate her breathing. "You mean it?"

Of course it was a rhetorical question. Parker didn't have to answer that; Evee knew the answer from his eyes. Then there was nothing left to say for her. She buried her head in his shoulder, squeezing his body as hard as she could. Parker caressed her hair, letting her know that he meant every word he said. She let herself sink into bliss, firing flares against the cold wind. Then, as she calmed down, she looked at Parker's face. It was a plain face, nothing to marvel on, dressed in all but emotion. He didn't even offer her a ring. But Evee knew she would spend the rest of her life with him.

"Evangeline Kerensky," Evee smiled, "imagine that. I always wonder what my name would be when I get married. My father would be very proud." She paused, chiming with a playful tone, "Do I have to fight to get it?"

"You fought your trial in eight years," Parker replied. "By all means, it is yours."

Once again Evee fell into his embrace. Now, everything was perfect. She closed her eyes, feeling the gentle breeze pampering her face and Parker's warmth tickling her soul. The engagement rejuvenated her, and she felt she could stay up all night celebrating her union with the man she loved.

The night was young, anyway.

**THE END**

* * *

First of all, Happy New Year everybody! I'm glad I finally finished it, although a bit late than my original expectation. Honestly, this story is a bit cheesy and corny. At least, that's what I thought. Whenever I write a happy-ending, it always feels cheesy. But I owe Evee a lot. After bombing her with disaster after disaster, it's about time I give her something pleasant. I had fun writing her adventure, and I hope you had fun reading it. 

A million thanks for my greatest supporters, **_SulliMike23_** and **_Kat Wylder_**, for your lifelong reviews and supports. Your suggestions are invaluable for the course of this story. Also thanks for **_Tas Tiger_**, **_Geminidude_** and **_Mosin_** for the nice reviews, and all who read. At this point, this story has received 3000+ hits. It's nice to know this story appeals to many people.

Now all the lovey-dopey stuffs had been resolved, the door is open wide for **I,Ker3nsky**. I promised you war, so I'll bring in real war. Bloodbath. Armageddon. Hell breaking loose. Train wreck. Whatever you call it. And rejoice Nebelung fans, Sigurd and his 13th Wolf Regulars will join Ridinghood Cavaliers and Shooting Stars fighting the Word of Blake. I've been grilling the plot with Kat and SulliMike to make this into a work we will never forget. I expect to have this up sometime by the end of Spring or early Summer 2008. I am sorry for the delay, but I will try to make it worth the wait.

As a sneak preview, I present you the first look into **I,Ker3nsky**. It will take place 3073 to 3079 at the height of Inner Sphere resistance against the Word of Blake. But I must warn you, my interpretation of the Word of Blake may offend some people. I don't mean to attack any ideology or belief, it's just the way I interpret Blakist's jihad. So please proceed with caution. Reader's discretion is strongly advised.


	31. Sneak Preview of I,Ker3nsky

**EXCERPT FROM I, KER3NSKY**

The bondsman, or prisoner-of-war in Spheroid's tongue, sat defiantly in his chair, firing up his hatred through his eyes. His hands were shackled behind his back, and any slight motion forced a grimace of pain in his face. Evee obviously made his situation as uncomfortable as possible, but this man rode the wave of discomfort with dignity, as if the pain did not bother him a bit.

It was amazing to see how human mind affected the body. This man was trained as a warrior of faith, and although he knew he would endure hell, he showed no sign of fear because he believed that he was to be martyred. Or was he brainwashed into believing so? I did not know. I had never seen this side of Inner Sphere before, and I had yet to deal with it to understand it.

"You may believe that your resistance is your key to your ultimate splendor," I tried to pry into his mind. "But to me, it is the ignominy of your belief. Sooner or later you will break, so give yourself a favor and stop resisting. Your faith will not safe you."

"Save it, infidel!" the man growled in response. "You have no idea about faith!"

It was the truth. The idea of war was to gain advantage over the rivals, or to preserve ourselves from extinction. That was the ideology of war that I knew. I still could not grasp the idea why this man, and his comrades, went to war. Faith? Faith in whom exactly? Jerome Blake, as they claimed? Jerome Blake's teachings were as obscured as any philosopher. Nobody could have, or should have, waged war based on one man's vision.

"Nothing good will ever come out of Jerome Blake's words," I stated, "or your demented interpretation thereof, for that matter. If you tell me where your commander is, we will spare your life, and also your commander's. That is the only logical faith I can offer."

"If you think we fear death, infidel, you are pathetic!" he roared, voicing his superiority with a glint of insult. "We are ready for death! Only death will purify humans from Comstar's stain! Only death can turn humanity from sickening way of life that is Davion's filth! Or Kuritan's, or Steiner's, or Liao's, or Clan's, or anybody else proud enough to claim the throne of humanity! And you, infidel, you are no better than them!"

"You still don't know the situation, do you scumbag?" Evee, who was silent from the beginning, suddenly jumped in. "I can break your bones one by one until you're whining for me to kill you. I can gouge your eyes and shove them up your righteous ass. Tell me where your commander camps, and you'll save yourself from live mutilation. And don't think I won't do it because I'm a woman. You haven't seen the real me."

"You don't scare me, witch!" the man screamed even louder. "You kill me today, but a thousand of me will arise and bring down the fire of hell upon you, until none of you are left. We are the Word of Blake! We are the sun _and_ the moon, the beginning _and_ the end, the first _and_ the last! We are Messiah! Who do you think you are to stop us?"

_Messiah_. The Anointed One. The Chosen One. The Ruler, The Savior, and The Judge. It was the ideology of their _Jihad_, of their nuclear and biological weapons, of their killing and brainwashing binge. Their vile became their quest for divinity. But who was I to judge the Word of Blake? The Clans did the same thing in 3048. They roared their invasion because of the same ideology as the Blakist: they were _Messiah_ in their own term. And I almost threw up thinking that I was once part of this zealous conquest.

I had enough of ideology. I stepped forward to silence him, but Evee grabbed my arm to stop me. It was unlike her, stopping me from violence. But when I look into her eyes, I saw firestorm. I understood that Evee wanted him for herself. So I stepped back and let her take the center stage. After all, she was the one he called 'witch'.

"I am…" Evee hissed, "... a Kerensky."

"Huh?" the Blakist gagged, seconds before Evee cocked her arm and rocketed her fist at his face. Her knuckles slammed into his left temple, and the full-body force she put into her fist twisted his neck. The thud was only exceeded by the muffled scream of the Blakist, stung and shocked by the fact that Evee was not a delicate flower. He jerked his body to compensate the pain, losing his balance in the process and falling on his shoulder.

I noticed the flame of satisfaction in her eyes, before they shut in agony. Her right hand trembled, and her knuckles were disfigured. The impact must have mangled her hand as well. I reached out to her, but she slapped my hand instead.

"I'm fine!" she hushed, walking out of the room. "Just take care of that asshole. Do whatever you want, I don't care. I want his commander. And honey," she paused inches away from the door, "kill the Messiah when you're done. I don't wanna hear more of his Blakist crap!"

* * *

**I, KER3NSKY: MESSIAH**

**Summer 2008**


End file.
